Naruto: Wrath of the Gods
by Isom
Summary: at 6 Naruto is taken from the village to Kami. Years later he returns with power and a mission. civilian council bashing
1. Chapter 1

**Isom: Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the first chapter of Naruto: Wrath of the Gods. This story will include fighting, goddesses, and the return of powerful figures of Konoha. Also I would like to point out that this will ****NOT** **be a harem. I know the last two were but it's to hard to come up with alternative couples if other people are taken or dead. Anyway…on with the show!**

Prologue…

Minato Namikaze stood atop the giant toad boss Gamabunta. They stood against the Kyuubi the nine-tailed fox. Desperate to save his village Minato had no choice but to use a forbidden technique. He looked down at a small bundle at his feet and smiled sadly.

'_Looks like I won't be able to see you grow up, my son,' _Minato sadly thought. He went through hand signs and yelled, **"Forbidden Secret Art: Death Reaper Seal!"**

The Shinigami appeared and energy started to drain from the Kyuubi. The fox could feel it but he couldn't stop it. Within a few minutes the fox was sucked into the bundle and Minato fell to the ground. As he fell the bundle started to cry. Shinigami picked up Minato and took him away into the portal it came through.

Meanwhile inside the boy the fox was seething inside a cage.

"**If they think that this pathetic vessel can hold me," **Kyuubi roared, **"They have another thing coming!"**

Kyuubi started to send out some of it's chakra to corrupt the baby's mind and take control of it's simplistic mind. It was at that moment that a white glow flashed in front of him. There was a sudden rush of white chakra that stopped his red chakra from flowing. Outlined by the light was a female figure.

"**Who's there?" **Kyuubi asked wanting.

"**Someone you never should have tried to cross," **said a strong feminine voice.

Kyuubi's eyes shrank in fear as he had heard that voice before centuries ago. Before he could react he was wrapped up in gold chains. And roaring in rage the figure in front of him smiled sent the white chakra through the baby's body. And then she vanished.

Meanwhile Shinigami held Minato in his hand. Minato had an eyebrow raised.

"Why haven't you consumed my soul yet?" he asked the death god.

"**Though pure souls are a treat," **the god said, **"your soul doesn't belong to me. It belongs to my sister."**

"Kami?" Minato asked with wide eyes.

"**Yes," **the death god said, **"Come now Minato my sister and your wife is waiting."**

At that Minato grinned. He was about to be reunited with his wife and his son would live the happy life of a hero. Boy was he wrong on that note.

End prologue…

Chapter 1: Saved by the gods

A six year old Naruto was playing in the park. He was alone as usual and was starting to leave when he heard someone.

"Hey!" he heard someone say. He turned around and saw something that made his blood turn to a boil. He saw three guys were ganging up on one girl. Naruto scowled as he saw this. If there was one thing that he couldn't stand it was bullies. He may not have been raised by parents but he knew it was wrong to hurt someone for no reason.

"Well well," the first one said as Naruto approached, "What do we have here? A whisker faced freak and his little runt of a girl."

The girl whimpered and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Leave her alone," Naruto growled.

"Why don't you make me?" the boy asked. He started to laugh when he felt something hard smash him in the face and send him sprawling across the playground. The other two looked shocked and noticed that the kids normally blue eyes were now red with slit pupils. The panicked and ran away leaving Naruto alone with the girl.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked the girl who had opened her eyes.

Naruto finally got a good look at her. She had pale skin and platinum blonde hair. He eyes were blue and had no pupils. He thought she was blind until he saw her looking at him.

"I'm fine," she said as she got up. Then she realized what had happened and she hugged her hero around the neck and kissed his cheek repeatedly. "Thank you thank you thank you," she said over and over again between kissing his cheek. She stopped and held him tight. She then realized what she was doing and let go obviously embarrassed.

"Sorry," she said, "I'm Ino. Ino Yamanaka."

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said holding out his hand which she shook.

Ino took a step back to look at him. He had blue eyes and spiky blonde hair and whisker marks on his cheeks. She had to admit he was king of cute and Naruto was thinking the same thing about her. She reached out and touched them which made Naruto giggle.

"Sorry," he said, "the marks on my cheeks are really sensitive and if you touch them right it tickles."

Ino smiled as she started stroking the marks more to make him laugh. She had to admit it was a nice laugh. Naruto thought some turn about was in order and tickled her side making her giggle herself. They continued until the sound of a clearing throat interrupted them. They turned to see a tall blonde man with a smirk on his face.

"Well don't you two look like your having fun," he said getting them both to blush.

"Come one Ino," he said, "it's time to go home."

"Aw," she whined, "can't I stay a little longer?"

"Sorry," he said, "but it's getting late and you know how your mother is if we aren't in time for dinner."

"Okay," she said, "see you tomorrow?" she asked Naruto this who grinned.

"Okay," he said as he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Ino blushed and her father chuckled. The two left and Naruto headed for home unaware that someone else had watched their little show.

In heaven a tall black haired woman stared at the earth below. Her name was Kami. She looked down as she watched the boy. Since his chakra now flowed through his veins it in a sense made him her son and like a good mother she watched over him. She was happy to see that some people in this village weren't complete idiots and that Naruto had found a possible girlfriend. Soon a pair of large doors opened an in popped a red haired woman and the Shinigami.

"**Hey sis," **The red haired woman who was Yami said, **"how's my unofficial nephew?"**

"**Same as always," **Kami said sadly, **"but I believe he has found himself a potential lover."**

"**Nice," **Yami said smiling.

Yami and Shinigami watched as Naruto made his way home but they noticed that a few villagers were gathering together and following him. They frowned when they saw them start chasing him. Shinigami's and Yami's faces contorted into rage when they started another beating.

"**That's it!" **Yami yelled, **"I can't stand watching this anymore! If I have to watch my nephew get beaten one more time I swear I'm going to go nuts!"**

"**I can't believe I'm saying this," **Shinigami said, **"but I'm with Yami on this one. He may be human but we can't let this continue we should-" **he stopped when he saw his sister was quiet. **"Sister?" **he asked getting a little nervous.

Kami rose her head and shocked her brother and sister. She had a look of absolute rage on her face. They both knew that it was very hard to make her angry and right now she look downright pissed!

"**Brother, sister," **Kami said anger in her usually calm voice, **"Send in three of your soldiers. I have some old people from the village I want to send in. It's time I save our little friend."**

Kami and Yami grinned and went down to get their allies when Kami got up and walked through the doors and into the realm of heaven. She found who she was looking for.

"What is it you want of us?" asked a female voice.

"**I want you to go down to earth and have al little word with the hokage of Konoha. It's time they learned who they have been messing with," **the lady of the angels said.

"Yes, Kami-sama," said five voices in unison.

Back on earth Naruto was barely hanging on to his life. A woman stood above him and held a kunai knife.

"Time to die demon!" she yelled and the mob cheered.

Just as she brought it down though a scythe was thrown through the air and cut the woman's hand off. She screamed in pain as she clutched the stump that was once her arm. Everyone looked to see where the scythe had been thrown to see a large man in cloak and hood with two others who looked exactly like each other. They were reapers and some of the crowd grinned.

"Finally," man yelled, "Shinigami has sent his agents to kill the demon.

"**Who said?" **someone asked.

They all turned to see a man made entirely made of red energy holding a chain with a pendulum blade on the end of it. He had black armor on his legs chest and shoulders and forearms and thin black wings on his back. With him were people who looked just like him except one had a sword and the other an ax.

"Yami's warriors," a woman gasped, "So the Shinigami and Yami have decided to destroy the demon for us?" she was shocked when the dark angel swooped down and slammed his fist into the woman's head and sent her flying.

"**Get…out…of our sight!" **the warrior roared sending everyone away in a scared for their lives.

The warriors put up their weapons and picked the young boy up.

Meanwhile the Sarutobi was rubbing the sides of his head in annoyance. He was currently with the council and they were providing a massive headache for him. All these people did was complain. Nothing ever seemed to please them. The council was going on about something that he wasn't paying attention to when something slammed the door. The council went quiet and the sound continued until the door was thrown off it's hinges. As it did five armored figures walked in. they all had golden armor with black on the upper arms and legs except they had little gold pieces on the outside of their thighs. They couldn't see their faces because they had on helmets that resembled that of roman gladiators only without that little fan thing they had on top. Three of them were male and two were female.

"What is the meaning of this?" a councilman asked, "I don't know who you are but you will be-"

"**Silence!" **one of the men roared. His voice rang with authority and they could see his eyes. They told them that if they didn't listen they would be in serious pain.

"**We are here to take the Uzumaki boy," **the second man said.

"I knew it!" a pink haired councilwoman said, "I knew Kami would send her angels to kill the demon!"

"**Silence wench," **growled the first female, **"We are not here to kill him we are taking him away from this disgrace of a village that has tried to kill him."**

At that moment the reapers and dark warriors arrived.

"**We have him," **the one with the ax said holding out the boy.

The first of the golden warriors reached out and touched Naruto's face and ran his hand down the side of his face gingerly.

"**Come my friends," **he said after removing his hand, **"our work here is finished."**

"You will go nowhere!" a councilman yelled as he jumped up to strike the man with a knife he pulled out of his sleeve. Of course the council is usually made of complete and total morons so you can tell that he really didn't think this through. Before he can even raise the knife the golden warrior rose his fist and connected it with the side of the man's face and sent him flying across the room.

Before someone could even say anything they all vanished in a flash. As they did some of the ninja clan heads had one thought going through their heads. _'This can't be good.'_

Later…

Naruto woke up from his sleep and groaned. He looked around and saw that he was in some kind of palace. He got up but felt a hand on his chest. He followed the limb to see a man in gold armor.

"**Slowly child," **he said in a fatherly tone, **"you don't want your wounds to open up do you?"**

Naruto just stayed quiet since he had never been spoken to like that before. He jut nodded and slowly got up. After he did the man lead him outside where he saw two more armored man and two armored women. The group lead him to a large chamber in which he saw a beautiful raven haired girl, a red headed woman and a scary looking man with white hair.

"**Hello Naruto," **the raven haired woman said.

"Are you Kami?" Naruto asked the woman who nodded, "Then they must be Yami and the Shinigami."

"**They are," **Kami said, **"now do you know why you are here?" **

Naruto shook his head no.

"**You are here because you have suffered at the hands of those in your village. We brought you here to train you because we have seen this and have grown tired of how you have been treated."**

Naruto hung his head as a few tears came to his eyes. "Why?" he asked them, "Why have I been condemned to live like this?"

"**Well," **Kami answered, **"do you know about he Kyuubi attack?" **Naruto nodded. **"Well the Kyuubi wasn't destroyed. It was sealed in a new born baby. You."**

Naruto closed his eyes and felt tears again. "Why did he do it? Why did he seal it into me of all people?" Naruto asked nobody.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see one of the armored men.

"**Naruto," **he said, **"the yondaime didn't want to do it. It was the last thing he had to do. And he actually thought the village would see you as a hero. He overestimated them greatly on that note." **He sounded rather disgusted when he said that.

"How do you know?" Naruto asked the man wondering how he knew so much.

"**Well," **he chuckled, **"Who would know better **than the man who did it?"

He took of his helmet to reveal the smiling face of the youndaime. Naruto beamed as he saw the man and saw that he and the yondaime looked a lot alike.

"D-Daddy?" Naruto asked. He may have been six but he was smart.

The man nodded and Naruto, tears of joy in his eyes, jumped up and hugged his father tightly around his neck. Minato hugged the boy back and smiled as he was united with his son at last. One of the women took of her helmet to reveal a red haired woman with bright green eyes.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked wondering who this beautiful girl was.

"Naruto," Minato said, "I'd like to introduce you to your mother, Kushina Uzumaki."

Naruto smiled and hugged his mother tight. He held on until Kami cleared her throat.

"**As lovely as this is," **she said smiling happily, **"we have to start his training."**

"Training?" Naruto asked.

"**Yeah," **Yami said, **"Me, Kami, and Shinigami, you mom, dad and those two over there are all going to train you for a very important mission."**

"What's that?" Naruto asked wondering what the gods would want him to do.

"**That will come at a later date," **Shinigami said, **"Now go get some sleep we start training tomorrow."**

"Yes!" Naruto yelled. And then he went upstairs for some sleep.

"He is definitely your son, honey," Kushina said wrapping her arms around her husband.

"I still say he gets the hyper attitude from you," Minato said as he pulled his wife into a kiss.

Seven years later…

This had to be the most boring job in the world. The job was guarding the Konoha gates. Izumo and Kohetsu were just standing around just waiting for something to happen. Of course at this day and age nothing interesting ever happens. Then something actually happened. There was a flash of white and someone stepped out.

Out of the light walked a boy about thirteen with spiky blonde hair. His eyes were a cerulean blue. He had on a white trench coat with blue, red and black flames on it. The trench coat had the sleeves torn off so you could see that he had a little muscle. On the back there was a red swirl right above the word 'life' written in Kanji. He had on a black shirt sleeveless shirt under it and long loose jeans. He had bandages wrapped around his forearms and shins, and white fingerless gloves. He had black sandals and a weapons holster on a belt that had a fist-sized fox buckle. What really got their attention was something on his face. There were three whisker-marks on each cheek. They instantly knew it was Naruto.

"Welcome back little buddy," Kohetsu said smiling at the kid.

"Good to see you guys too," Naruto said as he entered the village.

"Things just got a lot more interesting around here," Izumo said grinning.

Kohetsu just nodded.

**There you go Naruto has been through training and he has returned home. Next chapter we'll see what Naruto has learned and if he still get's Ino. Sorry but no NaruHina in this one. I like it but I wanted to try something different. Besides in this this one Kiba isn't as much as a pain in the butt because he actually learns from his mother.**


	2. Chapter 2:return and academy

**Isom: Hello readers. I have something to say. This is ****not**** a harem. I made the last two like that but not his time. I really want to experiment with couples. On with the second chapter.**

Chapter 2:return and Academy

Naruto walked through the village until he arrived at the Hokage tower. He walked and made his way to the office when the secretary stopped him.

"The Hokage is in a meeting," she said, "Come back later.

Naruto knew she was lying through her teeth. It was about noon and it was Monday so Naruto knew that the old man wasn't in a meetin. He was probably just taking his lunch break. Then Naruto did the last thing she expected him to do. He brought his arm up and brought his fist down on the back of her neck. She was immediately knocked unconscious. Naruto walked past the downed woman and opened the door to the Hokage's office. When Naruto opened the door he saw a quick flash of orange before the old man looked up. He looked in shock at Naruto

"Naruto?" the old fire shadow asked.

"You bet old man," Naruto said grinning.

He was then pulled into an awkward and strong hug by the old man.

"So what happened when you were taken?" the old man asked.

"Well," Naruto said, "I got training by my mom, dad, Kami, Yami, Shinigami, and two others who I am not going to reveal at the moment."

Sarutobi sweat dropped at that. Naruto had gotten training from his parents and tree gods? Oh this boy is not one to be trifled with.

"Well Naruto," Sarutobi said as he reached into his desk and pulled out a note, "This will get you into the academy for the final exam." he handed Naruto the note and Naruto turned to leave when he remembered something.

"Hey old man," Naruto called back, "I forgot to tell you some familiar faces will be coming back!"

The old man sat at his desk in thought as he heard this. He was wondering what Naruto meant when he said this but he decided to dismiss it as he went back to his nightmare. The bane of the job of being Hokage: paperwork.

Naruto walked his way to the academy and made his way through the door. Naruto remembered that before he was taken he was to go here. He knew that if he hadn't been taken he would have. Of course he also knew that he would have been failed by teachers who were bribed by the council so that they could stop his growth as a ninja. Naruto smirked. He'd show them.

Naruto walked up the classroom he was assigned. He heard people laughing on the other side of the door. He groaned and had a feeling he knew what he was in for. Slowly he raised his hand and knocked on the door.

"Come in," said a voice on the other side.

Almost as soon as Naruto walked in the chatter and conversation stopped. The students were looking at the new student with interest. The girls a lot more than the guys. Naruto looked and saw two people at he front of the room. The first was a tan guy with a scar on his nose the other was a white haired man. Both of them wore Chuuni vests. He looked at the students to see a few girls staring at him with hearts in their eyes. He had a feeling something like this would happen.

"Can I help you?" the scarred chuunin and handed him the note from the Hokage.

"Well class it looks like we have a new student," the scarred Chuunin, Iruka, said getting reactions from certain classmates.

"What? How come we had to sit through this class and listen to your lectures?" Asked a boy with marks on his cheeks and a puppy on his head. Naruto knew instantly that this guy was an Inuzuka.

"Yeah," said a pink-haired girl, obviously a Haruno, "It's not fair!"

"He's been on a training trip with his family for the past few years," Iruka said remembering the note the Hokage had written.

The class huffed as Naruto found his seat and sat down. All the while a platinum blonde with sky blue eyes eyed Naruto with wonder.

'_Is it really you Naruto?' _Ino thought hoping it was the boy.

"All right," Iruka said, "It's time for the first part of the final exam. The written portion!"

The class groaned. The two Chuunin passed out the exam and everyone got started. Naruto flew through his because he had been taught by one of the best. After the tests were taken up and graded Iruka read the highest results.

"These are the highest results," he said before reading, "Sakura Haruno 100 out of 100, Naruto Uzumaki, our new student, 100 out of 100, Hinata Hyuuga 99 out of 100, and Sasuke Uchiha 99 out of 100."

As soon as she heard that name Ino felt her heart flutter. It really was him. Hinata was thinking the same thing since she also had a huge crush on Naruto before he went missing.

"Iruka-sensei," a Sasuke fan girl called out, "There's no way that new guy did better than Sasuke-kun."

"Yeah he must have cheated!" Sakura yelled, not screeched.

The other fan girls probably would have continued if it not for the fact that a small amount of killing intent was leaked into the room. Everyone realized it was coming from Naruto so they decided to shut up and sit back down. As s oon as they sat down the killing intent vanished.

'_Maybe I should try doing that to quiet the class down,' _Iruka thought seeing how effective it was.

"Okay," Iruka said breaking the silence, "Time for the jutsu and target portion of the test. Everyone outside."

Everyone went outside and got ready for the test. Some did good some did great and some did just plain horrible. Sasuke walked up and hit all the targets. He smirked at Naruto who was up next. Naruto took out some kunai and shuriken and threw them. They hit all the targets at the same time which got him some bonus points.

"Sensei make him do it again," a fan girl said, "he cheated!"

"Yeah," another one spoke up, "There's no way he did better than Sasuke!"

"I thought I made this clear with the killing intent earlier," Naruto said then he shouted, "Shut your mouth you useless fan girl!"

The girls immediately shut up at the sound of Naruto's enraged voice. Ino couldn't help but smile at how Naruto was able to take charge. She liked it.

For the jutsu portion most of the students di the academy jutsu except for a select few. The Inuzuka did his all four style, Ino, who Naruto know recognized, did her mind transfer, Chouji, big-boned guy, did an expansion jutsu, Shikimaru, a guy with black pineapple hair, did his shadow possession jutsu, When Sasuke came up he used a fire type jutsu. Naruto had to admit he was slightly impressed. It took a lot of chakra to do that and it was impressive a genin could.

When Naruto came up Sasuke smirked thinking he ad outdone the blonde.

"What jutsu will you be doing?" Iruka asked.

"One," Naruto said, "Not counting the academy jutsu.

Naruto made ten shadow clones, transformed into Iruka, and switched with a log. For his final jutsu he went through hand signs and yelled, **"Wind Style: Galaxy Storm!" **The jutsu formed a massive Tornado in his hands and sent it flying. The result was at least seven trees being knocked over and many more had huge gashes on them.

"All right now that that's over we can-" Iruka said before he was cut off by a student.

"Iruka-sensei, isn't there another portion of the test?"

Iruka sighed. There was a Taijutsu exam but they ended that when a student crippled another student. Mizuki managed to convince him to do it because it would get some more kids to graduate. It wasn't that he didn't like kids it was just that some of these people were intolerable. So he decided to do the Taijutsu exam. The rules were fighting styles only. No weapons, no ninjutsu, no genjutsu.

The matches were kind of short. Hinata won her match trying to impress Naruto, Ino went against Sakura and won. Naruto smiled at that. Kiba fought Chouji and lost when said boy sat on him for calling him fat. Naruto shook his head at his arrogance. Shikamaru went again Shino and forfeited. Naruto crossed his arms and shook his head in disappointment. He had to get that kid motivated or else he wouldn't make it in the ninja world. The final match was Naruto against Sasuke.

"You should give up now loser," Sasuke said. He didn't get a response and yelled, "Are you listening to me?"

"Sorry," Naruto said, "you say something?"

Meanwhile a silver-haired jounin with a mask and an orange book sneezed.

"Someone must be talking about me," he said before going back to his book.

Back at the academy Sasuke's fan girls were, of course, cheering him on.

"Go Sasuke-kun kick that loser's butt!"

"That freaks got nothing on you!"

"You hear that?" Sasuke asked as he charged at Naruto, "You're going to lose!"

Naruto easily dodged Sasuke's punch and countered with a kick to Sasuke's solar plexus. Naruto shook his head in disappointment as he walked away from so called rookie of the year. Sasuke got up and swung again hitting air yet again.

"Stay still so I can hit you!" Sasuke yelled as threw another punch.

"Your are starting to annoy me," Naruto said as he caught Sasuke's fist, "Fly away little insect."

Naruto drew back his arm and shot it forward. The result was a loud crack as his fist made contact with Sasuke's ribs and was sent flying into a tree. Naruto turned his back and started to leave but stopped when he heard Sasuke letting out a war cry. He jumped to the right to avoid a kunai being lodged into his neck. Iruka was about to say that Sasuke was disqualified for using a weapon when Naruto spun on his heel and made a solid kick to Sasuke's face. Unfortunately for Sasuke Naruto put more force behind this kick than his punch. Sasuke was thrown into a wall but instead of stopping he was sent right through it.

Naruto expected to hear yelling from Sasuke's fan girls. When he didn't he turned to see something surprising. A lot of the girls seemed to be in thought. Naruto guessed that since Sasuke was beaten they were starting to rethink the 'Great Uchiha' thing. Except for Sakura and a few others who were seething.

Naruto was declared the winner, was handed a forehead protector and left. It was a good thing he did because Sakura and the other girls who were still in love with Sasuke broke out of their stupor and started looking for him.

Meanwhile Naruto was looking for something that his mother had left him. He remembered what his mom had said.

_Flashback…_

"_Naruto," Kushina said as she and her son practiced sword fighting._

"_Yeah mom?" Naruto responded._

"_When you go back I want you to find something," she said, "It's the Uzumaki wolf summoning contract. It should be in the old district in a worn down warehouse."_

_End Flashback…_

Naruto found the warehouse and looked around for a little bit. After about and hour of searching he found an old scroll with the name Uzumaki on it. He opened it up and found his mother's name. He smiled as he bit his thumb and wrote his name in it. Then he focused he chakra and yelled, **"Summoning Jutsu!"**

There was a large puff of smoke and when it cleared it showed a medium sized black wolf.

"**Who has summoned me?" **it asked and looked at Naruto, **"Was it you?"**

Naruto nodded and held out it's hand. The wolf sniffed it and it's yellow eyes widened in shock.

"**You are Kushina's son," **it gasped, **"It has been a long time since we have been summoned. I will tell Lunar of this development. Form here on out the wolf clan shall be by your side."**

The wolf vanished in puff of smoke and Naruto left with a grin on his face and the scroll tucked safely away in his pocket. Naruto walked home ignoring the glares he got from the villagers. When he got to his apartment he found a note on the door with the hokage's seal on it and a storage seal. Naruto read it.

_Dear Naruto,_

_IN light that you have received training from your father and that you know of your heritage I have decided to give you your father's estate. In the seal below are the keys to your father's estates. The place is underground and you need Namikaze blood to bring it back up. Since you're your father's son all you need to do is put a drop of blood in the center of Namikaze symbol and it should bring it up._

_From,_

_The Sandaime_

Naruto grinned as he focused his chakra into the seal and some keys popped out. He gripped them in his hand and started walking. As he made his way he felt a series of presences behind him. He turned to see some of the girls from the academy with stars and hearts in their eyes.

'_Fan girls,' _Naruto thought, _'great.'_

"Dobe!" he heard someone yell in front of him. He looked and saw Sauke standing in front of him. He had a few bandages on him and his left cheek was swollen. Naruto was surprised that he was able to still be around after being knocked through a wall.

"What do you want Sasuke?" Naruto asked. He was not in the mood for this.

"Fight me!" Sasuke commanded. He obviously wanted a rematch for his earlier humiliation.

"No." Naruto answered crossing his arms.

"Why think Sasuke will kick your butt like what should have happened at the academy?" Sakura said smiling like she thought it really was true.

"He didn't ask for you opinion forehead," said a new voice. They turned to see Ino coming out of her father's flower shop. She obviously looked mad at how Sasuke was acting and that her friend was still into him after he tried to kill another student earlier.

"Ino?" Naruto asked as he saw her.

"Hey Naruto," she said smiling, "long time no see."

Naruto smiled as she walked up and put her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Naruto's fan girls all growled as they saw her do that. They grew even angrier when they saw Naruto wrap his arm around her waist and kiss her on the cheek.

"Don't ignore me loser!" Sasuke yelled as he charged at Naruto who responded by swinging out his arm and knock Sasuke into a nearby store.

Naruto chuckled slightly as he looked to see Sasuke unconscious on the floor.

"So," he said to Ino, "shall we take our leave?"

Ino smiled as she took Naruto's hand and she walked with him away from his current fan girls and some seething about Sasuke getting throw around again. Sakura would have started screeching at them but she didn't when Naruto and Ino vanished in a swirl of white fire.

A few seconds later Ino and Naruto appeared in a swirl of white flames again.

"Naruto what was that?" Ino asked as she came out of the flames with a slight feeling of nausea.

"A shushin of a different kind," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Just warn me next time okay," she sadi as she punched Naruto's arm playfully. They she saw that they were in the clan head complex. She also noticed they were in front of a vacant lot. She was surprised when Naruto walked in the center of the lot. She followed him to where he found the Namikaze symbol on the ground. She was surprised when Naruto bit his thumb and pressed his thumb into the center of the circle. As soon as he did the ground started shaking beneath their feet. Naruto grabbed Ino and they jumped out of the way. As soon as they were clear a huge mansion rose up out of the ground. The place was huge. It had a training area to the left and to the right was weapons forge. In the center was a mansion that looked like it could hold about a hundred people.

Naruto and Ino walked inside to see that the inside was completely intact after all the years it had been underground. Naruto even check the fridge and all the food in their was still fresh. After exploring the place for a few minutes the two decided to sit down and catch up.

After Naruto left Ino had started the academy. She started a rivalry with Sakura since they were old friends. Ino had developed a crush on Sasuke but after a while his attitude and the fact that he wouldn't even acknowledge here broke her of that. She told him that whne he arrived in class she had to resist jumping onto him. Naruto told her about his training. He left out that he was trained by powerful beings. He did say however that he did get to meet his mom and dad. Ino was happy about that. They two were silent after that and stared into each other's eyes. The two leaned in to kiss when and ANBU appeared in a swirl of leaves surprising them making them jump back from each other with red faces.

"Uzumaki-san," the ANBU said, "the council has requested for your presence."

With that said the ANBU vanished in another swirl of leaves.

"Darn it," Naruto said, "and I thought I was finally going to get to kiss you."

"You still can," Ino said wrapping her arms around Naruto.

"Sorry but I don't want the council getting mad at me," Naruto said sheepishly, "Maybe when I get back." he said the last part when he noticed the sad look on Ino's face.

Naruto took a few steps back and vanished in a burst of white flames.

Meanwhile…

The councils were currently talking back and forth between each other when there was a burst of flame in from on them. When it cleared it showed Naruto standing in front of them with his arms crossed.

"You rang?" he said lowering his arms.


	3. Chapter 3:Council and Teams

Chapter 3: Council and teams

"You rang?" Naruto asked lowering his arms.

"You will show respect to this council boy," Kokaru said glaring crossly at the boy.

"You'll have my respect when you earn it you rotting bag of bones," Naruto said crossing his arms.

The shinobi clan heads stifled a few laughs while Koharu and Homura glared at him.

"You insolent little," Homura started but Naruto cut her off.

"Is the reason you called me here important because this had better not be a waste of my time," Naruto said, "since I was in the middle of something important."

"Yes," Sarutobi said, "the council has called you down here to evaluate your abilities as a ninja through physical and mental examination.."

Naruto groaned in his head. He knew that the council had this rigged so that Naruto wouldn't become a ninja.

"Fine," Naruto said, "Where do I start?"

"There is a medical room down the hall," Shibi Aburame said, "your examiner will be waiting."

Naruto nodded at the man and left the room. As he did a few of the shinobi clan member's could have sworn that they saw a young Youndaime.

Naruto walked down the hall and found medical room. He walked in and saw a familiar person.

"Hello Hana," Naruto said making the person jump.

The girl turned a round and saw Naruto. Almost as soon as she did she rushed forward and hugged him tightly. Before Naruto was taken away by his father Hana and her friends Anko and Kurenai were assigned as his body guards. In the time that they guarded him they became like the older sisters he never had.

"So can we get this over with?" Naruto said as the two broke apart.

"Yes," Hana said," Strip down to your underwear so we can get started."

Naruto did as she said. Hana was turned around at the moment to get her clipboard so she could take the examination. When she turned around she pulled a Hinata and turned bright red. Naruto was down to his boxers and he had developed quite a bit of muscle due to all his training. Hana looked him over. She also noticed some tattoos. Naruto had Kanji for angel on his left arm, devil in kanji on his right arm, and reaper in kanji on his back.

'_Wow,' _she thought, _'all that training really gave him some muscle. I wonder how…No! Bad Hana! Bad!'_

She managed to hide her blush as she went through the rest of the examination. At the end she took a picture while Naruto was still in his boxers. Naruto just shook his head, put on his clothes and walked out of the room back to the council chamber. Hana went with him so she could tell the council her examination results.

"Well?" Koharu asked Hana so she could say the words that would destroy Naruto.

"Upon examination," Hana said, "I have determined that Naruto is fit enough to be a ninja and that he is healthier than someone normally his age."

Koharu, Homura and a few other people inwardly growled. They had paid Hana so that she would say Naruto wasn't good enough to be a ninja. They decided to bring out the next part of their plan: the mental exam.

Inoichi walked up and told Naruto to sit down. Naruto sat down and Inochi sat down in a chair across from him

Inoichi went through hand signs and said, **"Mind Transfer Jutsu!"**

As soon as he said that Naruto and Inochi both slumped down in their chairs.

In Naruto's mind…

Inoichi walked down a long wide hallway that had multiple doors.

"Where am I?" he asked aloud.

"These," said a voice, "Would be my memories."

"Naruto?" Inoichi asked recognizing the voice. It was then that Naruto appeared in front of him like he wasn't even there.

"These doors," Naruto said, "lead to my memories. This one in particular I want to show you."

He pointed to a large red door. Inoichi opened it and saw the memory.

The memory showed Naruto talking to the Shodaime, the Nidaime, and the Yondaime. He listened and watched intently.

_Begin memory…_

"_Naruto you know of the nine tailed fox right," the Yondaime said._

"_Yeah," the younger Naruto replied._

"_Well," the Yondaime said, "The seal that I put on you wasn't only made to seal it but take it's power."_

Inoichi did a double take on that one. His interest heightened as he listed to learn more.

_Minato continued, "The seal is supposed to slowly take the fox's power and give it to you," he continued, "while you've been here however the speed of the seal has increased. It was supposed to take eighteen years to take the foxes power."_

"_How many years will it take to drain the foxes chakra now?" Naruto asked a little nervous._

"_The seal has completed it's work in ten," Minato said. _

_As soon as he said that Naruto fainted._

_End memory…_

Inoichi stood at the front of the door his eyes wide. The Kyuubi was gone and Naruto had full access to it's strength and chakra. Inoichi like things were going to get very interesting for the village soon.

Back in the real world…

The council was starting to get a little worried. It had been about fifteen minutes and Inoichi was still in Naruto's mind. They were starting to wonder if Inoichi had been eaten by the fox when Inochi and Naruto both woke up with a sudden jolt.

"Who," Inoichi said taking a breath, "What a rush!"

"Tell me about it," Naruto groaned.

"Well," Danzo said, "What is your evaluation."

"My evaluation," Inoichi said, "is that the Uzumaki has an extraordinarily strong mind. He showed me a certain memory that I found quite interesting."

"What was it?" Homura asked.

"That's for us to know and you not to," Inoichi answered.

Homura growled and was about to yell but Sarutobi shut him up.

"Since this is over can I go home now?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Sarutobi. Naruto aptly turned around and left.

"I like that boy," Tsume said smiling.

The next day Naruto was walking toward the academy when Sasuke stopped him again.

"Dobe!" he yelled, "How did you get so strong?" he asked.

Naruto walked past him. The Uchiha started to seethe when Naruto said something.

"You want to know the secret to true strength?" Naruto asked turning to face him. Sasuke nodded. "My strength doesn't come from hate. To find true strength you have to find someone precious to you. You have to have a drive to protect them. Then and only then will you grow stronger."

With those words Naruto left to find out his team. As he left Sasuke who was currently in thought.

'_My drive to kill my brother,' _he thought, _'has it been my weakness instead of my strength?'_

He decided to think over this later and went to class for team assignments.

In the class Naruto sat down next to Ino. Neither of them noticed the slight tic above Hinata's eyebrow. Shino who was sitting next to her noticed and promptly scooted away. Sasuke sat down in the front of the class as usual. Sakura was about to sit next to him when a piece of paper hit her in the back of the head. She picked it up and read it.

_Sakura,_

_Don't sit next to Sasuke right now. I said something to him earlier and he's currently thinking about it. At least I hope he is. Give him some space for a while. Who knows he may change after this._

_Naruto._

Sakura looked at Naruto and then at Sasuke seeing was deep in thought. Apparently he couldn't get Naruto's words out of his head. He was brought out of his thought when Iruka used his **Big Head Jutsu **to get everyone's attention. It was then that Kiba noticed something.

"Iruka sensei," he asked, "where's Mizuki sensei?"

"MIzuki," Iruka said, "was arrested last night for trying to steal the forbidden scroll of sealing."

After Naruto failed Mizuki tried to get the scroll himself. It ended up with Sarutobi's boot stuck in his small intestine. Doctors were able to remove it but the old man wouldn't be able to wear that shoe again.

"Okay," Iruka said getting everyone's attention, "the teams are as follows."

Naruto fell asleep until he felt Ino nudge him as Iruka reached team 7.

"Team 7 will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno**-**"

"Yes," Sakura yelled, "In your faces."

Iruka leaked a little killing intent to shut Sakura up. Turns out killing intent works better than that big head thing.

"Anyway," Iruka continued," Team7 will consist of Sauke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Sai. Team 8 will consist of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuuga. Team 9 is the same. Team 10 will consist of Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akamichi and Ino Yamanaka."

"Iruka-sensi," Ino asked, "Why isn't Naruto-kun on a team?"

'_Naruto-kun!' _Hinata seethed mentally.

"Well," Iruka said, "after the exam Naruto's skills along with other examinations revealed that he is stronger than the average Genin. Therefore he has been given the title of elite genin and is going to be a one man team."

"What?" Sakura screeched, "Why don't you give Sasuke that title he deserves it more than-"

"Sakura will you do us all a favor and shut up already!" Sasuke yelled surprising everyone. Normally the boy was quiet and didn't burst like that but apparently Sakura hit a nerve.

"Naruto earned that title," Sasuke said looking Sakura in the eyes, "If you have a problem go complain to the Hokage."

He turned his attention away from the shocked girl and motioned for Iruka to continue.

"Well," Iruka said finding his voice, "Naruto will also have two teachers. You will find them at training ground 44."

Naruto nodded got up and walked out the door.

After some time of searching Naruto managed to find training ground 44. Naruto was surprised when he found that the training ground was actually a massive forest. It was surrounded by a wire fence that had a sign that said 'Keep out. Naruto's suspicions about the place were confirmed when a monstrously large centipede crawled out of a nearby tree. Naruto looked around and saw that his teachers weren't there. He thought he had been stood up when there was a large plume of smoke. Naruto squinted to keep the smoke from getting in his eyes. When he opened them he saw something he found rather peculiar. In front of him were two women. The first one had purple hair that was tied up in a pony tail that made it look like it was a pineapple. She had on a fishnet shirt, a trench coat that barely covered he front and a short orange skirt. The second also had purple hair except hers was long and it went down her back. She wore the basic outfit for an ANBU only she didn't have an animal mask. He had to admit both of them were pretty but he remembered that they were older than him and that he was currently dating Ino. It was then that Naruto recognized the two of them. They were both people who guarded him when he was little.

"Anko! Yuugao!" Naruto cried happily. As he said their names they both smiled.

They both rushed up and hugged him.

"Good to see you again foxy," Anko said smiling.

"Very good," Yuugao said noticing the muscles.

"So kid," Anko said as she and her friend let Naruto go, "Why don't you show us what you've learned in the time you've been gone."

Naruto's answer was to get into a taijutsu stance. Anko smirked as she vanished and appeared again behind Naruto and put a kunai to his neck. She was surprised when the Naruto she was holding melted away into mud.

'_A mud clone?' _she thought. As she did she felt a large amount of chakra behind her.

She spun around to see Naruto going through hand signs. When he finished he yelled, **"Ice Style: Blizzard Shuriken!"**

The water in the air collected around Naruto, formed shuriken and froze. They were then sent flying at Anko who managed to dodge them. She turned around to see that the Shuriken had buried themselves deep in the trees that were behind them.

"You have an ice bloodline?" Yuugao asked as she saw the ability from the other side.

"No," Naruto answered, "but I do have an affinity with all the elements."

Both girls paled. If Naruto was able to use all the elements than there was no telling what he could do or the jutsu he could create. Naruto really was Konoha's number one unpredictable ninja.

Yuugao snapped out of the shock first and she charged at Naruto, sword drawn. Naruto spun on his heel and dodged the blade. She swung again and again but sh didn't manage to land a hit. Eventually Naruto got sick of dodging and caught the sword in his fingers. Naruto held up his hand and the wind seemed to focus in his hand. After a few seconds he yelled, **"Wind Sword!"**

The winds released in a sudden gale that knocked Yuugao off her feet and sent her flying into a tree. She got up with a groan and rubbed her stomach.

"In case you haven't noticed," Naruto said crossing his arms, "my multiple affinities allow me to create different jutsu."

Yuugao nodded. It was obvious that she and Anko, even if working together, couldn't beat him. She hated to admit it but she was proud.

"Not bad kid," Anko said as she approached the two, "Come back tomorrow and we'll get our first mission."

"Yes ma'am," Naruto said turning around, "See you two tomorrow."

Anko sighed, "It's good to have that kid back. Isn't it Yuugao?"

"Yeah I guess it is," Yuugao answered smiling.

Back in the Hokage's office the old fire shadow was doing paperwork.

"Darn you whoever it was who invented this," he muttered as he went over the papers.

"Let's see," he read, "Motion to execute Naruto. Denied. Motion to banish Naruto. Denied. Motion by the Inuzuka clan to adopt Naruto…" He thought for a minute and was about to stamp it to approve when there was a bright flash of light.

"What's going on? Who's there?" he asked as he saw seven figures in the light.

"Hey Sarutobi," the one in the middle said, "Man you got old."_'It can't be,' _Sarutobi thought as the light started to fade.

When the light faded and he saw who the figures were. His eyes widened and then he fainted due to a heart attack.

**Who was it? What gave the old man a heart attack? And why am I asking you all these questions. If you want to find out who it was tune in for the next chapter of "Naruto: Wrath of the Gods".**


	4. Chapter 4:return and mission

Chapter 4: Return and mission

"Clear!"

A jolt of electricity shot through Sarutobi's chest. The old man shot up with a start after getting said shock. He looked up to see the figures that had appeared in the light.

"So this is what Naruto meant by familiar faces," the old man said smiling.

"Good to see you, you old monkey," said one of the taller ones.

'_Why does everyone make fun of my age?' _Sarutobi thought.

"Well," he said, "I suppose I don't have to fill you in on what has happened over the years."

"No," said a female, "you don't."

"Call the council," the taller one growled, "We want to have a little word with them."

"And another thing old man," said a third, "You're the one of this village not the council. You're the Hokage. Why don't you grow a backbone and remind them why!"

Sarutobi's face grew stern and his eyes narrowed.

'_He's right,' _Sarutobi thought, _'I'm the Hokage here not them. And it's high time I started acting like it!'_

The council chambers a few minutes later…

"What do you think the old man brought us here for?" Tsume asked Shibi.

"I don't know," he answered, "but I have a feeling that something is going to happen and soon."

"Troublesome if you ask me," Shikaku said in a bored tone.

After they all sat down the Hokage came in with three hooded figures.

"Sarutobi what's the meaning of this?" Homura asked.

"That's lord Hokage to you," Sarutobi said shocking his former teammates and a lot of other people.

"Hokage-sama," Chouza Akamichi said, "are you feeling all right?"

"Just fine Chouza," the old man answered, "I think it's high time that I started acting like a Kage."

The civilian council, along with Homua, Koharu and Danzo, started to get worried. If the old man actually grew a backbone and had all his power back then their plans to get Naruto would be flushed down the toilet.

"Good to see you're getting bold, Sarutobi," Inoichi said, "But why did you call this meeting?"

"Ah yes," the old fire shadow smiled remembering why he had called this meeting, "It seems that these three gentlemen have a few things to say to you."

"What would that be?" Danzo asked from his seat.

"That will be later explained," Sarutobi said, "But first there's a subject I have been itching to get out. The removal of Danzo from the council."

Danzo paled under his bandages. Though after a few seconds he grinned under them.

"And on what ground's do you think you can take me off?" he asked getting a smirk from the old man.

"This."

Sarutobi handed a folder to Hiashi who promptly read it and scowled.

"This," Hiashi growled, "is plans to take some of our stronger ninja and turn them into weapons in the supposedly disbanded root program."

All of the clan heads glared at Danzo.

"I second the motion," Tsume growled. Many others actually went along with this. It was official that Danzo was off the council. Danzo of course refused to leave. He did until one of the hooded men lifted him up off the ground and threw him out the door.

"Nice," Chouza said giving him a thumbs up.

The man just nodded at him and walked back to his place.

"So what is it you have to say?" Rose Haruno asked the three gentlemen.

"Simple," said the first, "oh and before we say this it's mostly directed at the civilian council." he cleared his throat. "What the heck is WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!"

The force of his voice alone caused the hair of the people in front of him to blow back.

"For years you've tried to hurt a child because of something that he had no control over," he continued.

The second one said, "Kami if I had known that some of the people in this village we complete and utter morons I wouldn't have tried to protect it."

"The same goes for the two of us," the third said gesturing to himself and the first one who spoke.

"What are you talking about?" asked a fat civilian.

"We're talking about the so-called demon of Konoha Naruto Uzumaki," the third one said crossing his arms.

"So," said the same fat councilman, "we had to teach that demon a lesson. We had to show him that we were in control so he wouldn't get any ideas."

As soon as he finished that sentence a large amount of killing intent filled the room. All of it radiating from the hooded men. The civilian council could feel their stares burning into their foreheads.

"Hokage-sama?" the second one asked looking at him.

Sarutobi nodded and the man rushed forward and lifted the man into the air.

"Put me down!" the fat man yelled, "You will pay for this!"

"Unlikely," the man said as he drew back his arm. Energy suddenly focused and formed a spinning ball of chakra. He shoved his arm forward and yelled, **"Rasengan!"**

The result was the ball of chakra boring through the mans chest and destroying his heart.

"It's…not…possible," Haruno stuttered.

The man reached up and removed his hood revealing a man with tan skin and spiky blonde hair. Minato Namikaze had returned. The other two took of their hoods and the council almost fainted from shock. The first had darker skin and long black hair. The other one had pale skin and gray hair. The first and second Kages, Hashirama Senju and Tobirama Senju were back as well.

'_Oh boy,' _most of the civilian council thought.

Minato backed down and joined his friends.

"We tell you this know," Minato said sternly, "If any of you try to hurt Naruto again you'll deal with us personally. And we'll show you why we each became a hokage."

With that threat the three left. The civilian council was currently in shock and in a stupor.

"We…are…screwed," came the voice of Shikaku Nara breaking the silence.

Three weeks later…

"White fox in position." Naruto said into a com on his ear.

"Crazy Snake in position, and I'm gonna get you for that codename kid!" came the voice of Anko.

"Black cat in position," came the voice of Yuugao.

The three took a stance to get ready to launch themselves and got ready then all at once they jumped out!

MEOW!

"Ribbon on the left ear," Anko said looking at the cat they got, "It's Tora all right."

"Come here girl," Naruto said to the cat tenderly picking her up and gently scratching her behind the ears. Tora, the pet of the fire daimyo's wife and so called demon cat, purred loudly as Naruto petted her. Naruto didn't really like cat's but it calmed her and it beat having the cat try to scratch is eyes out like it did all the others.

A few minutes later at the Hokage tower…

"Oh Tora," the fire daimyo's wife cried, "I missed you so much! Don't ever run away again!"

All the while she was crushing the cat in a death hug that had Naruto wincing. Even though Anko and Yuugao didn't like having to catch that cat they couldn't help but feel sorry for it.

'_No wonder that cat always runs away,' _they all thought at the same time.

"Uh ma'am," Naruto said approaching the woman, "I think I know how to keep Tora from running away so much."

"Really?" she asked, "Do tell."

"It's simple," Naruto said, "Don't squeeze her to death every time you pick her up."

Needless to say the cat never bothered anyone again. On that day Naruto became know as the ninja who stopped the demon cat.

After they had gotten the pay for the mission Naruto, Anko and Yuugao went to the Hokage's office.

"Mission complete, old man," Naruto said as he walked in.

"Good thing too," Sarutobi said, "Because I have another mission for you."

The old man took out a folder and handed it to Naruto.

"Yesterday," the old man explained, "a team of ninja were assigned the task of escorting a bridge builder named Tazuna back to his home town in Wave country."

"What's the problem then?" Anko asked.

"The mission was strictly C-ranked, however, Tazuna kept information from us. It turns out his village is run by a crime boss named Gato. Gato sent out the legendary demon brother, Gozu and Meizu. After the encounter the mission rank was bumped up to B-ranked."

"And you want us to go and give the team back up," Naruto finished for the old man.

"Exactly," the old man said, "Depart as soon as you are able."

"Yes sir," they all said as they turned around and left."

"Since when did you start showing respect to the old man Anko?" Naruto asked looking at his sister as they left the tower.

"The last time I didn't he did something very bad to me," Anko said with a little shiver.

"He took away her dango didn't he?" he asked Yuugao.

The only answer she got was a stifled laugh.

Naruto went home and said goodbye to his mom and dad, and gave Ino, who was waiting there for him, a kiss goodbye. As of a few days ago they had started dating. Ino was the one who broke the news to Hinata who tried to kill Ino. Luckily Kurenai managed to stop her. In the end Hinata calmed down and accepted that her crush was taken.

After the incident with Hinata Naurto and his team left the village for their mission. Anko summoned some snakes for them to ride so they could get to wave country fast.

After an hour of riding and another one of the snakes going through the water Naruto, Anko and Yugao all arrived at the hidden mist village. The village looked like it had gone through heck. A lot of people were thin and the stores barely had anything. Naruto felt his blood boil slightly as he saw kids begging on the street.

"Hey," an old woman said walking up to him, "are you three from that ninja village?"

"Yeah," Naruto answered, "Why?"

"Well it's just that some other folks came back with Tazuna from your village," the old woman said.

"What did they look like?" Anko asked wondering who exactly it was they would be helping.

"Well," the old lady thought, "There was this guy with silver hair, a mask, and he had his headband over his eye."

"Kakashi," Anko growled.

"He was with three young ones. The first was a dark moody boy. The second was a pink haired girl that seemed more interested in him. And finally there was a blonde boy who didn't really seem to have any emotions."

"Sasuke, Sakura and Sai," Naruto said remembering the names of the student's and their appearances.

"If it is them," Anko said, "then they really do need our help."

"Do you know where Tazuna lives?" Naruto asked her.

"Yes I do sonny," she said. She turned around and pointed at a hill, "He lives in that house up there."

"Thanks," Naruto said.

With a destination in mind the three made their way to the house.

Once they arrived Naruto knocked on the door. It was answered by a woman with long black hair. After seeing that they had leaf headbands on she gladly let them in. Naruto walked in to find the three genin at the table waiting for dinner.

"Hey guys," Naruto said getting their attention.

"Naruto," Sasuke said with a grin, "I take it the Hokage sent you in as back up."

"That he did," Anko said making her presence known to the genin. They noticed her along with the purple haired swords woman.

Sasuke and Sakura both paled. They both had heard of Anko since she had a reputation in the village for being crazy and for sending snakes after perverts. They didn't know Yuugao but they had a feeling that she was no pushover. She had an aura of authority about her which made them sweat. Sai, however, had no emotion on his face. Though behind that he was secretly nervous. He had seen what Naruto can do when he isn't trying and he didn't want to see what he was like angry.

"So," Anko said breaking the silence, "What's happened so far?"

"Well," Sasuke said, "Tazuna lied to us about the mission rank but only because he couldn't pay for a higher mission. It was bumped up to a B-ranked mission after our encounter with the Demon brothers. Unfortunately, we encounter a man named Zabuza Momochi, an A-ranked nuke nin so now our mission has gone up to an A-ranked.""A-ranked or not," Sakura said, "Sasuke will beat anyone who gets in his way!"

Anko and Yuugao both sweat dropped. If this girl was a fan girl then they would have to break her of that otherwise she would get killed.

"Anyway," Sasuke continued, "Kakashi-sensei lost consciousness after the fight with Zabuza. Zabuza was taken away by a hunter-nin so we don't have to worry about him."

Naruto wasn't so sure. If it really was a hunter-nin than he would have disposed of the body on sight not taken it off somewhere. The whole thing stunk and none of them knew it.

A few hours later everyone sat down for dinner. They were joined by a young boy who by some peoples guess was Tsunami's son. The boy was quiet for most of the meal.

"I'm going to my room," he said as he got up and started to leave.

"Who wants pie?" Tsunami asked as she came back from the kitchen.

"Right after pie."

After eating dessert, which everyone had to admit was delicious, the boy got up and left.

"What's his problem?" Anko asked after he left.

"His eyes," Naruto said getting everyone to look at him, "they showed pure sorrow. What happened to him?"

"Inari's dad," Tsunami said, "was considered a hero around here. He was one of the only people to stand up to Gato."

"Let me guess," Sasuke said, "he didn't really like that."

"No," Tazuna said, "When Gato found out he had him publicly executed right in front of everyone. Ever since then Inari has been in a slump. He acts like there isn't any hope in the world."

Naruto hung his head. This kid thought he was hurt when he didn't even know what the meaning of pain ever was. Naruto knew he had to fix that but what he didn't know was how.


	5. Chapter 5:Training and swords

Chapter 5: Training and Swords!

The next day Kakashi woke up from his little nap. He then told them that the though Zabuza was still alive. When asked why he explained that the weapon that the hunter-nin used were throwing needles. They were exactly used for killing but good for sending someone into a death-like state. Now team 7 was nervous. If he was still alive then they would have to fight him again along with that mysterious hunter-nin. Kakashi decided then and there that he would give all of them special training.

After breakfast they all went to the forest and stood before some trees. Kakashi was walking on crutches since he wasn't a hundred percent yet.

"Okay," the copy ninja said, "for the exercise you will have to climb trees."

"But Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said, "we already know how to climb trees."

"Yes Sakura," Kakashi said, "but climb them without using your hands."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi demonstrated by focusing chakra into his feet and walked up the side of the tree.

"To do this," he explained, "Focus chakra into your feet and walk up. Doing this will theoretically enhance your chakra control and give you the ability to perform jutsu."

"But we already know how to do jutsu," complained Sakura.

"Yes," Anko intervened, "but you don't know how to do it correctly. You use too much when you focus this should help you with that problem brat."

Sakura was about to retort when a cold gaze from Kakashi shut her up. Kakashi took out three kunai and threw them at his students. They landed at their feet.

"Use these to mark your progress," he said as he stepped back a few steps.

Team 7 each picked up a few kunai and ran at the tree. Sasuke's foot formed a crater in the trunk and Sai wasn't really trying hard. Since he was raised by Danzo he got a lot of training so he already knew how to do this he was just trying to play the fool. Sakura managed to get to the top first when she noticed something.

"Hey Naruto," she called, "why aren't you doing the exercise?"

"Because I already know how to do it," Naruto answered.

"Yeah right," Sakura said, "if Sasuke's having trouble than there is no way you-"

She was cut off by the sound of a throat being cleared. She looked to see Naruto walking on water. Her eyes were wide as saucers.

"How are you doing that?" she asked.

"I mastered the tree walking and I'm working on the water walking exercise," he explained.

Sasuke was currently looking with not hint of surprise on his face. He knew Naruto had trained for years so it was obvious that he had gone through this.

"How are you able to do that when Sasuke can't?" she asked, "You obviously got it off him you-"

"Shut up Sakura!" Sasuke yelled.

Sasuke got up walked over to Sakura, grabbed her by the hem of her shirt and dragged her away.

"Sakura," Sasuke growled, "I'm only going to say this once. Mind your own business." he was speaking in a tone that sent a shiver down Sakura's spine and not in the good way.

"Naruto," Sasuke continued, "has been training for years so it's obvious that he's ahead of us and me. I know your trying to defend my honor but you're just being a pain so far. So just shut your mouth and leave him be!"

Sasuke let go of Sakura and walked back to his tree. Sakura was currently in thought at what her crush had said. She thought for a few minutes and continued to climb the tree.

After a few hours everyone was back at the house. Sasuke and Sakura were exhausted and Sai was pretending to be. After they arrived Sai pulled Naruto to the side.

"What is it?" Naruto asked him.

"I have to tell you something," Said Sai, "I was originally put on this team by my father Danzo."

Naruto bristled. Even though Danzo wasn't on the council he was still a threat because of his root ANBU.

"I was sent to spy on the Uchiha," Sai continued, "to see if I could persuade him to join Danzo.""Why are you telling me this?" Naruto asked as he started to wonder why this guy would share such information with him.

"Danzo says that his plans are for the better of Konoha," Sai said, "but I see that it is only for his personal gain. I swore on my career as a ninja that I would work with the hokage and to do this I must work with those who are allied with him."

Naruto nodded. It looks like Danzo just lost his secret weapon and his chance to spy on Naruto.

"Good to have you as an ally my friend," Naruto said holding out his hand. Sai, who wasn't really that good at socializing due to Danzo's training, hesitantly held out his hand and shook Naruto's.

With their meeting done Naruto and Sai went down to the dinner table. Inari was with them again and as usual was eating quietly until he decided to voice his opinion.

"Why do you try so hard?" he asked.

The Konoha ninja looked at him.

"Why do you keep trying?" he asked again. "You think that you can go against Gato? He'll kill you!"

"We aren't from here kid," Naruto said taking a bite of his dinner, "so he doesn't know what we can do. Plus kid you don't know the meaning of pain."

"What do you mean I don't know the meaning of pain?" Inari half asked half yelled. "My entire life has been suffering! You and your friends come in here without a scratch on you! You all probably lead a cushy life back home so why don't you just leave!"

"Inari!" Tsunami yelled.

Naruto had had enough of this kid. He got up and lifted the boy off the ground much to the surprise of everyone in the room.

"Kid," Naruto growled, "some of have had nice lives but not all of us. Sasuke was forced to watch as his entire clan was murdered right in front of his eyes and Kakashi-sensei has lost just about everyone who was precious to him!" Naruto took a breath since he didn't stop to breath while he said this. While he did Inari looked at the two and they both nodded confirming what Naruto had said was true.

"Also," he said, "Anko-neechan was betrayed by the person she trusted most and now she's regarded as a traitor in the village. And if you think that's rough I was hated by almost everyone in the village. My parents were gone and almost every day I was beaten with an inch of my life even more on my birthday! So when you think you have it rough remember that there's someone who always has it worse!"

Naruto unceremoniously dropped Inari on his butt and walked out.

"Naruto where are you going?" Anko asked as he headed for the door.

"To blow off some steam," was Naruto's answer as he walked out the door and slammed it behind him.

"Is what he said true?" Tsunami asked.

"There's no way that could happen," Sakura said, "he was probably just making it all up."

"No Sakura. What Naruto said was true," Kakashi said, "When Naruto was younger he was hated by most of the village except for a select few. While I was on ANBU I was one of the many assigned to guard him. I stopped a lot of bad things from happening to him. I just wish I had done a better job or at least adopted him then he wouldn't have been alone the entire time."

"I witnessed one of those beatings too," Sasuke said surprising everyone, "While I did my father told me that I was never to go near him. Wanting to prove myself I never did." Sasuke sounded disappointed at that part.

Tsunami was silently sobbing while Inari was freely letting tears run down his cheeks. Tazuna had a few tears too but he also looked angry.

"How can anyone do that to a kid?" he growled, "It's disgusting!"

Sakura was thinking about it. She remembered what her mother had said about Naruto being a monster. She also remembered how she treated him and felt tears coming to her eyes. He had already been suffering and she had just made it worse. When he got back she made a mental note to apologize.

Meanwhile…

A raven haired girl was currently walking through the forest. She was gathering herbs so she could heal a friend of hers. While she was searching for them she noticed a tree had been broken in half. She noticed that it wasn't the only one. It looked like some wild beast had gone insane and had torn the forest up. There were huge craters in trees and ground.

Despite her better judgment she followed the carnage and found a blonde boy panting. She could tell by common sense that this guy had something to do with the carnage she had seen. Slowly she walked toward him so she could figure out what had happened when he suddenly collapsed in exhaustion. (AN: Naruto may be powerful but even he is not above sleep.)

She knew she had to go back to help her friend but decided to stay and see if this guy needed any help. After about and hour the sun rose up and the boy started to wake up.

"Hey," the girl said nudging Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto groaned as he got up as he turned around to face her she saw the Koknoha headband on his forehead.

'_Uh oh' _she thought but didn't show the worry on her face.

"Are you all right?" she asked trying to sound like she wasn't an enemy.

"Yeah," he said, "I just came to blow off some steam and I guess I kind of over did it."

Naruto looked at the girl and had to admit she was cute but he was with Ino and he didn't want to get her angry so he just left well enough alone.

"Naruto," they both heard someone say and turned to see Sasuke a few feet from them. Haku blushed at the sight of the boy. Naruto chuckled to himself at the sight of her blushing.

'_I hope she doesn't run into Sakura,' _Naruto thought.

"Anyway," Sasuke said not noticing her blush, "It's time to head back you've been out here all night."

Naruto shrugged and got up. He left the girl behind who was busy thinking. She thought that Sasuke was cute but he was from Konoha and she would end up having to kill him. She hung her head and hoped that it wouldn't come to that.

Later at a hidden location…

"Haku," said a man with a mask over his mouth, lying in a bed with bandages, "how was your trip?"

"It was fine," she answered, "I met someone today. One of the boys from the Konoha team. He didn't recognize me but I think we may have a problem."

"What would that be?" he asked as Haku started to apply the herbs to help him.

"They seem to have brought a new team in," she answered, "I only saw one of them but he was able to tear up a good portion of a forest with his bare hands."

The man, Zabuza if you hadn't guessed yet, was surprised. If one person like that was able to tear apart a forest with his own hands he didn't want to see what this guy could do if he was mad. Zabuza however knew that when he healed he would able to take out the copy ninja that did this to him and then he would deal with this supposedly strong warrior.

'_Tomorrow,' _he thought, _'Tomorrow.'_

The next day at Tazuna's house…

"I can't believe this guy," Sakura said, "being able to train through the night like that. What exactly is he?"

"Naruto probably built a lot of stamina during his training outside the village," Kakashi said, "I wonder how he would fair against Zabuza?"

"It would probably be a close fight," Sasuke said surprising a lot of people.

Kakashi however wasn't. During the test to see if he could work with a team he did remarkably well with teamwork. He remembered a conversation that they had afterwards.

_Flashback…_

"_Sasuke," Kakashi said getting his pupils attention, "Your file said that you mostly did things alone. You didn't during the test. Can you explain the sudden change."_

"_Well," Sasuke said, "I met someone who told me that the secret to strength is finding someone to protect. That drive let's you become stronger. I'm looking to see if I can find that person."_

_Kakashi smiled slightly under his mask. Sasuke original drive was for power now it was to protect. Whoever said that to him was very wise._

"_Okay," Kakashi said, "I just wanted to get that cleared up."_

_End Flashback…_

"Why do you think it would be close?" Sai asked wanting to know the reason behind Sasuke's answer.

"When Naruto and me fought I barely saw any of his strength," he explained, "I haven't seen his real power but I could tell that he is incredibly powerful."

The others were all silent. They all looked at the form of the sleeping blonde who had collapsed in exhaustion almost as soon as he entered the house. They had decided to let him sleep while they went to guard Tazuna at the bridge. Anko and Yuugao both left quietly with the teams to let their 'little brother' sleep.

Meanwhile outside two men were watching the house and saw the ninja leave.

"Ready?" one asked.

"Ready," said the other as they made their way to the house.

At the bridge Tazuna the ninja were met with a ghastly sight. The workers who had been working on the bridge were all dead and it was covered in a thick mist.

"My men!" Tazuna yelled as he saw the bodies of his workers, "What happened here?"

"That would be me old man," said a familiar voice.

"Zabuza," Kakashi growled, "I had a feeling we would run into you again."

"Yes," the swordsman said, "but this time I'm not alone."

Out of the mist walked someone with a green battle kimono and a mask. It was the mysterious hunter-nin aka Haku for those of you who don't watch the show or read the manga.

"Sakura, Sasuke Sai!" Kakashi yelled, "you three guard Tazuna the rest of us will take on Zabuza."

Back at the house Naruto was just waking up from his little nap. He was wondering where he was when he remembered he had collapsed when he got back from his training. He got up and was about to leave when heard something downstairs.

"Get away from my mom!"

He immediately recognized the voice as Inari and immediately ran down the stairs to see Inari on the ground and Tsunami being held back by two swordsmen.

"Back off brat," the first one said, "we were just sent to get the girl to use as a bargaining chip."

Naruto heard that and decided to intervene.

"Back off the lady boys," Naruto said making his presence known.

The people in the room looked to see Naruto standing in the doorway to the hall. Tsunami blushed slightly because he didn't have his coat on so she could see the muscles on his arms.

"Yeah right," the second one laughed, "and if we don't?"

He would have laughed again if Naruto hadn't suddenly appeared in front of him and slammed his fist into his face. There was a loud crack as a lot of the man's teeth and his nose were broken. His injuries got worse when he was sent flying with another crack as he hit the wall. The fist swordsman tried to get Naruto from behind with his sword but Naruto easily ducked it and swung out his foot. It connected with the one place that nobody deserves to be struck. He doubled over in pain and Naruto brought his fist down on his skull effectively knocking him out.

"Inari," Naruto said, "Your father would be proud."

Inari smiled proudly as Naruto left to go help his friends on the bridge.

On said bridge things were not going well. Kakashi, Yuugao, and Anko were in trouble because Kakashi's sharingan eye didn't work the mist blocked his sight and because Zabuza had his eyes closed he couldn't hypnotize him. Anko and Yuugao couldn't see with the mist so they were dead. Meanwhile Sakura was the only one guarding Tazuna and Sai and Sasuke were strapped in a dome of ice mirrors made by Haku. Thought it pained her she had to fight Sasuke. Sai was barely standing up and Sasuke was unconscious.

Haku was about to move when there was a large plume of smoke and when it cleared it revealed Naruto a few feet away but that wasn't what got everyone's attention what got their attention was what he had.

In his right hand he held a large golden sword. The handle was about 2 feet long and the blade was at least 4 feet long. The sword stood as tall as Naruto did. The blade was long and had a holy glow to it. I can't really think of a way to describe it so think the Armagaedon blade from Darksiders. If you can't imagine that then look it up on you tube.

"Am I late for the party?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

**Naruto's got a weapon and he knows how to use it. Get ready people your about to see some awesome sword play. Oh by the way since school is starting soon I won't be able to update as much so there may be some long breaks between chapters. Sorry anyway see you later**


	6. Chapter 6: End Wave Mission

Chapter 6:End Wave mission

Everyone was currently staring at Naruto. He had just appeared out of nowhere and he was holding a sword of the likes none of them had ever scene. Sasuke was looking at the sword wondering where Naruto got it. Sakura was wondering if Naruto had more than one. The rest of them were just staring at it wondering where the heck a sword like that was made.

"So," Zabuza said aftera few minutes of silence, "I guess you're the last of these brats that was sent for back up."

"Yeah," Naruto said setting the sword on his shoulder, "I am."

Zabuza surveyed his opponent with interest in his eye. Though he was a kid he looked like stern stuff. When he looked in Naruto's eyes he saw the last thing he expected to see. Experience. This kid had probably fought and killed before. He saw a calm warrior who could probably take on an army and survive.

"A fellow swordsman huh?" Zabuza said as he finished his examination.

"Yeah," Naruto said, "I've been training with his thing for years."

"Oh really?" Zabuza asked not believing him. Then he got an idea. "Listen kid, how about we make a deal."

"What would that be?"

"We fight," Zabuza said, "one on one. The loser dies." Zabuza smiled behind his mask as he knew from what he saw that this kid wouldn't be easy to beat and would probably be a real challenge.

"Naruto don't do it," Sakura yelled.

"He's an A-ranked criminal," Kakashi continued, "He'll rip you apart."

"Let's play old man," Naruto said getting into a kenjutsu stance. Zabuza did the same.

All of the others spoke out against Naruto fighting except Anko and Yuugao. They both knew what he could do so they weren't really worried. Then the two swordsman vanished. They were all drawn by the sudden sound of clashing steel. They turned to see the two fighting each other. Their swords clashed with loud clangs each time. They vanished again and multiple clangs were heard as they reappeared again a few feet away from them.

"Not bad kid," Zabuza said, "If I could I'd try to get you to become the eight legendary swordsman."

"Thanks," Naruto panted, "but I think I'll stick with my village. Sorry."

Zabuza smiled under his mask. He didn't know that a kid would be able to push him to his limit. What he didn't know was that Naruto was only pretending to be at his level. Naruto currently had his full power sealed up, but it could be released at a moment of his choosing. He, however, was saving his real power for the people he knew had to die.

The two charged at each other again and Zabuza got knocked back. As of now he was tired of fooling around kid.

"**Water Style: Water Clone," **Zabuza said calmly as he went through hand signs. Six water clones materialized out of the water around them. All of them charged at Naruto but they didn't get much done. As soon as they charged Naruto vanished and the clones all burst into water. Zabuza was starting to get nervous now.

"You're pretty good kiddo," Zabuza said, "but your going to need more strength if your going to beat me." Zabuza went through hand signs. Naruto noticed and started to do the same.

"**Water Style: Water Dragon!" **

"**Ice Style: White Tiger!"**

A large water dragon formed behind Zabuza and shot forward in an insane burst of speed. Water formed a large tiger behind Naruto but a frozen wind came and froze it forming a large ice tiger. It charged forward and met the dragon freezing it solid. Naruto rushed forward and punched the dragon shattering it like glass and sending ice shards at the mist demon. Zabuza dodged them and landed a few feet away.

"So you have an ice bloodline," Zabuza said slightly shocked at the move the kid used.

"No," Naruto answered, "but I do have an affinity for every element."

Zabuza paled behind his mask. If this kid could use every element as a weapon there was not telling all the tricks this kid had up his sleeve. the rest of the Konoha ninja were all in shock as well. A lot were wondering how Naruto was able to get so much power. Sasuke normally would have been jealous but he knew that fighting Naruto would more than like end up with him dying.

(AN: Good thing Naruto talked some sense into this guy otherwise he would have died much sooner than normal)

Naruto charged at Zabuza again and nearly got him if the swordsman hadn't blocked it with his sword. The two exchanged more blows and Naruto was starting to get a little bit bored. He decided it was time to end this.

He jumped back a good three feet and his sword started to glow with blue chakra. Then he ran forward and jumped in the air. He brought his sword down in an arc and yelled, **"Uzumaki Style: Sword Breaker!"**

The move actually held true to it's name. Almost as soon as the two swords met Zabuza's broke to pieces. The hardened steel shattered like glass and sent the swordsman to the ground.

'_How did my sword break?' _Zabuza thought, _'it was well tempered and made of the strongest ores available! What is that sword of his made of?'_

"Your time has come Zabuza Momochi," Naruto said bringing his sword up. He would have brought it down if Haku hadn't gotten in the way.

"Move Haku," Naruto said, "I have to do this."

"No," she said defiantly, "I don't care how strong you are. I won't let you harm Zabuza-sama."

"Well isn't this touching," someone new said.

Everyone turned around to see a short old man with sunglasses, a tux and a cane. Behind him were a lot of mercenaries.

"Gato," Zabuza growled.

"The demon of the mist," the old man laughed, "taken down by a little kid how disappointing. Well it looks like our contract is null and void Zabuza but don't worry I'll take good care of your girl."

Almost as soon as Sasuke heard that about Haku he growled. He couldn't understand it but he had a sudden drive an urge to protect her. As he got up the others looked and they couldn't believe what they saw. Sasuke's eyes had turned red and had one comma in each eye. Sasuke had awakened his Sharingan. Naruto also felt anger building up in him. Luckily one of the lessons his mother had taught him was to keep his anger under control. It was also how he managed to calm down over the years.

"Gato," Naruto growled raising his sword, "time to meet your end."

Gato smirked and turned to his men. "Kill them all," he ordered, "but leave the women they'll be fun to break."

The mercenaries all ran at the group. The Konoha ninja all looked ready to fight until a strong wave of killing intent washed over the whole place. Everyone saw that the source of the killing intent was Naruto.

"**Gato," **he said in a strong powerful voice, **"you have brought much pain to this place and now you will pay for that." **Naruto raised the golden sword and pointed the blade downwards and had the side of the blade facing them.

"**Judgment!" **he yelled. There was a flash of white chakra that covered Naruto and formed large white wings. Everyone stared at the chakra's beauty.

"**I have judged your souls," **Naruto said as he opened his eyes, **"Guilty!" **Naruto drew the sword back and it glowed pure white and he swung it yelling, **"Holy Execution!"**

The swing of the blade sent out a wave of white chakra that went through the mercenaries and turned them to dust as they screamed. It went all the way across the bridge and destroyed Gato who screamed as he was torn apart.

His task done Naruto turned to face Zabuza and Haku. It was then that Zabuza did something that no one had expected him to do.

"Please," he said getting down on his knees bowing, "absolve me of my sins agent of Kami."

"What sins would those be?" Naruto asked.

"I have killed many people," Zabuza said, "I have committed murder and slain the innocent. I wish to seek repentance."

"_Idiot," _said a small voice.

Zabuza opened his eyes to see a little girl. She had her red hair in pigtails and green eyes. She was also transparent meaning she was a ghost.

"_Your not a bad guy," _she said, _"You didn't kill me when that mean man told you to but I died anyway. Stop beating yourself up Mr. No Eyebrows."_

The little girl smiled before she vanished. Zabuza got up and smile under his mask.

"Looks like we aren't enemies Kakashi," the swordsman said extending his hand which the Cyclops promptly shook.

"Hey Zabuza," Naruto said walking up behind him, "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't really know," Zabuza said shaking his head, "I'm not sure if I can keep on running now that I'm out of the mercenary business."

"Why don't you come with us to the village?" Naruto asked surprising a few people.

"The only Kenjutsu specialist we have is deathly sick and a new bloodline would be really helpful to the village," Naruto explained.

"Your not serious are you Naruto?" Sakura said making her presence known, "They both attacked us and should be-"

"Sakura!" Sasuke growled as he got up with help from Haku, "The mission is pretty much over and they aren't our enemies anymore. They have given up and are know our allies."

"But she hurt you," Sakura said trying to get Sasuke to see her way, "She could have killed you."

"But she didn't," Naruto said, "She didn't kill him and I think I know why."

"You do?" Zabuza asked.

"I do," Naruto said, "I think she likes him."

Zabuza was silent then laughed. He laughed until he looked at Haku. He saw that she was

looking fondly at the boy with a slight blush on her face. Zabuza smiled under his mask as he saw the display.

"Well," he said after a few moments of silence, "I guess we have a reason to go with you tot the village."

Sakura was glaring at Haku and then she shot forward.

"GET AWAY FROM SASUKE-KUN! HE'S MINE!" she yelled trying to get her for looking at him. She was barely a few feet from the when-

SLAP!

Sakura was sent reeling from the blow. She got up with a low groan of pain when she looked up her eyes widened. Haku stood above her. Her eyes filled with annoyance and a slight anger.

"How dare you," she growled, "How dare you try and claim something you have no right to try and take."

"Yes I can claim him," Sakura said as she got up, "I love him. He loves me. We were meant to be together and he will be mine. Not yours you little slut!"

There was a strong silence and then the air around them froze. Everyone took a huge step back, even Naruto, at the large amount of killing intent coming off of Zabuza and Sasuke. Sakura however she was standing still with a look of horror in her eyes. Her knees buckled and she fell to the ground at the sudden pressure.

"Don't you ever," Zabuza growled, "ever refer to my daughter like that!"

"Sakura," Sasuke said, "I have tried to stay patient with you and now it has reached it's end." He picked Sakura up by the front of her shirt. "Listen here you pink haired nuisance. I don't love you. I never have and right now I don't think I will! All you've done is fawn over me and get in the way. Wake up and start taking this seriously and find someone who actually will like you!"

He let her down and walked away with Haku. Sakura felt something and turned around. Almost everyone was looking at her with disdain even her own sensei. As she sat their she thought back. She remembered how she always fawned over Sasuke how she had idolized him. How she had tried to stay thin for him. Then she remembered how he always rejected her. How he ignored her. And how she was always weak and she could barely do the simplest of ninja tricks. She held her head in shame.

Meanwhile Naruto smiled. It seems that things were starting to turn for the better. Sasuke wasn't as arrogant as before and Sakura seemed to be considering his words. He grinned as he left.

'_There may be hope for her yet,' _he thought.

One Week Later…

"Do you really have to go brother?" Inari whined as Naruto and his friends got ready to leave.

Naruto chuckled inwardly at the antics shown by his so called little brother. In the week that had passed the hidden mist village had progressed greatly. The bridge was finished and the town was coming back to life. They also saw Naruto as a hero. A lot of girls tried to get Naruto to date them but they all ended with them getting rejected and Naruto saying that he was in love with someone already. The teams had also changed. Sasuke and Haku were know an item. It took a lot of convincing on Zabuza's part. After an hour of asking and Haku giving him the puppy dog eyes he said yes. Sakura had been quiet the first few days but she had finally given up her pursuit of Sasuke. She also got the chance to apologize to Naruto for what she had said and how she had treated him. Naruto whole heartedly accepted.

"Sorry kid," Naruto said, "but I have to go back to my village."

"Well," Inari said, "you can come visit us can't you?"

"I can," Naruto said grinning, "and I'm pretty sure I will."

He leaned down and put a hand on Inari's head.

"Take care of your mom and the old man," Naruto said, "Especially the old man if he keeps drinking that stuff in the jug."

Inari laughed to himself as Naruto and friends turned and left.

"So Grandpa," Inari said turning to his grandfather, "what are we going to name the bridge?"

"How about 'The Super Tazuna Bridge'?" he asked.

Almost as soon as he said that he was hit over the head with a rock and a shoe that someone had thrown at him. Among other things.

"All right, all right!" Tazuna yelled getting the thrown objects to stop, "Since that name is clearly out of the question how about 'The Great Naruto Bridge'?"

That name got cheers from a lot of people.

"All right," Tazuna said, "we name it after the hero of our village."

"I say we call it 'The super erotic hot springs that lets old men bring cameras," said an old man with white hair sitting on a toad, "Who's with me?"

There were cries of "No!", "No gonna happen," and "Pervert!"

All of which were followed by loud girly screams as the man was beaten within an inch of his life.

With Naruto and the group Anko started laughing.

"What's so funny Anko?" Kakashi asked. He was not reading his orange book because he knew that both Anko and Yuugao would kill him.

"I just got the feeling that a pervert is getting a harsh beating," was her answer. Naruto smiled to himself as he knew who it was.

**Well that's the end of this chapter. Oh and I'll be taking out the Kyuubi bashing. I thought that I could do some but since he's gone I don't think I can do that. If there is someone you want me to bash let me know. And before you ask Sasuke and Haku are hooking up. I think I'll put Sakura with Lee since she isn't a raving pain in the neck. See you later!**


	7. Chapter 7:return and council

Chapter 7: home and council

Naruto and his friends all walked until they saw the gates to Konoha. All the while things were shockingly quiet. Sakura wasn't all over Sasuke as usual. Apparently since he got a girlfriend she had finally given up on him. Haku and Sasuke were walking hand in hand with Haku's rabbit, Fluffy, at their feet. Hopping to keep up with the two. Anko and Yuugao were both keeping an eye on Zabuza who just kept his eyes ahead. Kakashi walked behind them just itching to get home. The sooner he got home the sooner he could get back to his orange book. Man this guy is an idiot.

"Hold it," said one of the guards as they got close, "state your business."

"Kakashi with team 7 and team 11 returning from a mission outside the village." he said getting the guards to calm down slightly but they got on guard once they saw Zabuza.

"Why is he here?" the other guard asked a kunai at the ready.

"Zabuza," Kakashi said, "and his adoptive daughter Haku have both agreed to join our ranks. We have brought them here so they could get the approval of the Hokage."

The two looked unsure but they let them pass.

Naruto and the others made their way through the village to the Hokage tower. Once they walked in a few ANBU tried to stop them but a quick explanation of the circumstances got them to back off. When they entered the room Naruto saw a quick flash of orange and mentally groaned.

'_Is every guy over 30 a pervert?' _he mentally asked himself.

"Kakashi," the old man asked, "Why is there a missing nin in our village?"

"You see," Kakashi said, "during the mission we encountered these two. They were our enemies at first but they were betrayed by their employer. After which they both decided that they were tired of running and decided to join our village."

The hokage was silent for a moment making the two nervous.

"What do you have to contribute?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Well," Zabuza answered, "I have exceptional skill in kenjutsu and can teach the younger generation. I can also teach the silent killing technique to the them. As for my daughter Haku she has a deadly aim with senbon and she has an ice bloodline."

That got Sarutobi thinking. He knew the council would find out about this and that the girl's bloodline was going to make her a target for the civilian council. It was then he noticed that she and Sasuke were holding hands. He smiled at that. Since the civilian council kissed up to the Uchiha then this would make things easier.

"All right," he said after thinking, "you will be allowed to stay but Zabuza will be on a 3 month probation because of his past crimes."

The swordsman nodded. He had had a feeling that that was going to happen.

"Let's go Haku," Sasuke said, "I want to show you the complex."

The two left and Naruto and Sakura both went home.

Naruto walked down the street ignoring the glares he was getting. Naruto kept on walking until he found himself at the resurrected Namikaze complex. He smiled to himself as he walked inside. Minato hadn't told them Naruto's heritage

"Welcome home kid," Tobirama said as he noticed the boy.

He and Hashirama were working on rebuilding the Senju complex but until they finally got the place up and running again they were staying at Naruto's. Naruto noticed his mom and dad in the kitchen and he noticed that someone wasn't around.

"Where's Hashirama?" Naruto asked.

"Out of the village," Minato answered, "I think he went to go get his granddaughter."

"Tsunade?" Naruto asked raising and eyebrow.

"Yep," Kushina said, "she left the village because everyone she loved here died. Her grandfather, her brother and her boyfriend."

"Ouch," Naruto muttered as he heard that.

Naruto heard a knock at the door. He went to answer it and found Sasuke there.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto said, "What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you about that sword you had back on the wave mission," Sasuke said.

"You want one like it." it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes," Sasuke said, "I do."

"What I want to know is why." Naruto said.

Sasuke came in and sat down on the couch.

"In time," he said, "I've learned that real strength comes from wanting to protect someone. I want a sword like that so I can protect Haku. I know that the council is going to try something so I want to be there for her."

Naruto smiled, "That's the answer I wanted to hear."

Sasuke grinned.

"But I can't just give you a sword like that Sasuke." Sasuke grin fell when he noticed Naruto grinning. "If you want one…you'll have to make it yourself."

Naruto motioned for Sasuke to follow him. They both went to the forge where Sasuke noticed that the metals there were similar to the metals he saw on Naruto's sword.

"These are very special metals Sasuke," Naruto said, "when forged into a weapon they become virtually unbreakable. You can forge your own weapon with these."

Sasuke smiled to himself as he continued. With a sword made out of that stuff he could beat his brother. Sasuke still wanted to do that but he decided to not let it consume his life like he had let it do before.

"Although," Naruto continued, "I wouldn't suggest making a sword like mine. That sword is extremely heavy and it took me a year to get that strong. I'd suggest making a ninja-to or a katana. Happy forging."

With that Naruto left and let Sasuke get to work.

6 hours later…

Naruto sat on the couch with Ino in his arms. The two had been sitting with each other and watching TV for the past hour. Ino was currently in Naruto lap. She was grinning and moved into kiss him when the door suddenly opened. Naruto let Ino down and he looked to see who came in.

He saw Sasuke with a victorious smirk on his face. He had soot on him in a few places and a few burns on his hands but that's not what caught Naruto's attention. what got his attention was his sword. It was a katana but made out of the materials from the forge. The blade was pure white with a hint of gold in the middle of it. The hilt was mostly gold and had brown material making it easier to grip. At the bottom of the blade where it met the hilt was the symbol.

"So you finally got it done," Naruto said, "it took you long enough."

"Hey," Sasuke said, "It's hard to forge a sword."

Naruto chuckled. He had forged his weapons as well so he knew it was hard.

"Well," Naruto said glancing at the clock, "It's going on to nine o'clock you better head home. That means you two Ino. I don't want your dad going after me again."

Ino giggled at the memory. Naruto had announced that he was dating Ino to her parents. Izumi, Ino's mom, was thrilled. Inoichi not so much. He pulled Naruto to the side and said that if he even tried to hurt his daughter that he would tear his mind apart from the inside out. Of course Izumi found them and she scolded her husband for it.

Ino got up to leave and Sasuke was heading for the door when an ANBU appeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Uzumaki-san, Uchina-san," he said, "the council has requested your presence."

Naruto sighed to himself. So much for going to bed on a good note.

A few minutes later in the council chambers…

Naruto and Sasuke entered the council chambers to find the rest of their team along with Zabuza and Haku. Naruto looked around the council. He saw three old people glaring at him along with some of the civilian council. Apparently a lot of them hadn't gotten what his father and the other two kages said.

"So what's the council want with us?" Sasuke asked.

"We have brought you here to discuss the reasons behind bringing a missing nin into our village," Hiashi Hyuuga said.

"Well," Kakashi said, "It had to do with our mission to wave. We had encountered these two and they were paid to attack us and kill our client. However, they were later betrayed by the man that hired them and became our allies. After the battle they decided to join us."

"I still think that having them join is a bad idea," said a large councilman.

"They do have a few things that they can contribute to the village," Sakura said.

"What do they have to contribute?" Rose Haruno asked.

"Well," Zabuza said, "I can teach kenjutsu because I hear the only other swordsman here is ill. I can also teach the silent killing technique for probable assassains."

The council seemed to consider this. The silent killing technique would be very handy in certain cases. Also they would need a new swordsman to teach the younger generation since Hayate was sick. They all agreed.

"Zabuza will stay," said the Haruno councilwoman, "but what does the girl have to offer."

"I," Haku said, "have a bloodline that allows me to control ice."

That really got the council's attention. A new bloodline was obviously something that they could not turn down.

'_She could be of use to us,' _thought Homura.

"The girl will be allowed to stay," Koharu said, "I also suggest that she be put under the CRA."

"I refuse," Haku said.

"As do I," Zabuza growled, "I won't have my daughter turned into a piece of breeding stock just because of a little bloodline."

"Your daughter?" Asked Tsume.

"Yes," Zabuza said, "I first regarded her as a tool but after a few years she grew on me and became the daughter that I never had."

"Since she is your daughter," Shibi Aburame said, "will you be betrothing her to anyone?"

"I think I already have," Zabuza said turning to Sasuke who grinned as he took Haku's hand.

Some of the council mentally grinned at that. With an Uchiha containing two bloodlines than they would be even stronger.

"We have some business to discus with the Uzumaki boy if you don't mind," said Homura.

With that knowing what was gong to happen that the teams, Zabuza and Haku left.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked.

"There is something that has come to our attention from your mission," Said Koharu, "we have heard that you posses a sword that was able to destroy Zabuza's."

"Yes I do have a sword like that," Naruto said knowing what they wanted.

"May we see it?"

Naruto undid the bandages on his left arm and revealed the Kanji tattoo on his forearm. He focused his chakra into it and in a flash the sword he used in the fight in wave. Everyone was staring at it especially a certain member on the civilian council. His name was Dan Higarashi, a weapons merchant. Everyone knew that the Higarashi were known for their expertise with weapons. He had seen many swords in his life but never one as this.

"What kind of sword is that?" he asked with a shaky voice.

"I call it 'Angel's Hand'," Naruto said, "I forged this sword myself while I was training outside the village."

"Could you make more of those?" Koharu asked. She knew that with a army of ninja's with weapons like that would be unstoppable.

"I can't," Naruto said, "the sword is made out of a very rare elements. Even if you did manage to find that right elements there won't be enough to make weapons for all the ninja."

"They you will give one to Uchiha-sama," said a council member.

"I can't just give him one like this," Naruto said, "I earned my right to wield this sword when I forged it. If he wants one he will have to forge it himself."

"Then you will teach him how to forge one," the same councilman said.

"Don't have to," Naruto said smugly, "He's already made one."

"What?" Koharu asked.

"Sasuke asked me about the sword when we got back," Naruto explained as he sealed his sword back into his arm, "I told him what I told you. It took him a few hours but he managed to finish one."

"So he already has a copy of your sword?" Rose Haruno asked.

"It's not an exact copy. I told him that it took me a while to be strong enough to lift this. Since he didn't have the time to go through strength training he made a katana. It's not as heavy but it's just as strong. Is there anything else that I have to talk to you people about? No? Well goodbye."

Naruto turned around and left.

Naruto walked down the road home. He was walking when he heard a scream. He followed the noise to find at least three guys standing over a little girl. She was short and had brown hair. She also had triangular marks on her cheeks. Marks that Naruto knew instantly.

"Well well," said the leader, "it looks like we got someone offering herself up to us."

The girls whimpered as she saw the looks on the men's faces

"Leave her," Growled someone from behind them.

The men all turned to see Naruto standing a few feet from them

"Oh, it's just a kid," said the leader, "back off twerp we're busy."

If any of them were listening then they would have heard the sound of metal hitting the ground and footsteps walking toward them.

A few minutes later at the Inuzuka complex…

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU LITTLE TWERP!"

Kiba Inuzuka was currently on the run from his aunt Ania, an exact twin of his mother Tsume.

"Come one auntie she'll be fine," Kiba tried to reason with his aunt but it was no use.

"FINE?" she repeated, HOW IS IT GOING TO BE FINE YOU LITTLE-"

She was interrupted when there was a knock at the door.

"I got it," Hana said going to the door.

"Yes?" could be heard then, "oh my gosh! Mom aunt Ania I need you two here now!"

The two women and Kiba ran to the room before that line even reached their ears. What they saw shocked them. In the room was Naruto Uzumaki with his trench coat wrapped around a little girl.

"SIA!" Ania cried as she saw her daughter.

MOMMY!"

The two ran and embraced each other. Tsume noticed a bruise on Sia's cheek and looked at Naruto.

"Don't ask," Naruto said, "the people who were going to do something are in a world of hurt right now."

Tsume grinned at that.

Naruto turned and left for home. For a good night sleep he was going to need it.

**That's all she wrote folks. Also I'd like to point out that Ania and Sia Inuzuka belong to Dragon of Time. Sorry to take your character's dude but I needed something to fill up space. Sorry if your mad. And if you are mad don't kill me I don't want to die yet.**


	8. Chapter 8:Begin Chuunin exams

Chapter 8:Chuunin exams begin.

Naruto was filled with a bit of excitement. He had just found out about the Chuunin exams being held in the village. When Anko and Yuugao told him he was ecstatic.

_Flashback…_

"_Naruto," Anko said as there team meeting began, "me and Yuugao have decided to let you participate in the Chuunin exams this year."_

"_Really?" Naruto asked smiling._

"_Yes," Yuugao said, "it will start in a few weeks so be ready."_

_Naruto nodded and he left his sisters. He was still smiling as he left._

_End Flashback_

Naruto was walking when he noticed something really weird. A rock was following him. A completely square rock with two eye holes.

"Your stealth still stinks kid," Naruto said suddenly.

Then there was a huge burst of smoke.

"*cough, cough* I think you used to much gun powder," said a boy's voice that Naruto recognized.

"You said you wanted it big *sniff*," went another boy's voice.

"Yeah," said a third voice. This one belonged to a girl.

The smoke revealed three small children. One was short and had spiky brown hair with a yellow shirt and a scarf around his neck. The second had a pair of glasses and apparently sinus problems. The third was the only girl with brown hair done up in pigtails.

"I'm Kohonahamaru," The first said, "The future Hokage!"

"I'm Udon," the second said, "and I like math."

"I'm Moegi," the final one said, "the hottest girl in the third grade."

"And we are," They all said together, "The Kohonahamaru corp.!"

Naruto shook his head. He remembered Kohonahamaru from when he graduated the academy.

Weird explaining thing that's not a flashback: how Naruto met Kohonahamaru.

Naruto had gone to see the Hokage because he had felt something off about Mizuki and that he should tighten security around the forbidden scroll. While he was there Kohonahamaru attacked his grandfather the Hokage. He tripped and blamed Naruto for it. Naruto wasn't in the mood when the kid started yelling at him so Naruto just picked him up by the shirt and told him to shut his mouth. At that moment a man in black with sunglasses, Ebisu, came in and said that it was the Hokage's grandson Naruto was messing with. Naruto just bopped him on the head.

After that the kid wouldn't leave him alone. He begged Naruto to train him so he did. He managed to teach the kid some tree walking until he got the kid to stop. The kid then told him that he was training so he could get a shortcut to being Hokage. Naruto told him that he should grow up and that there are no shortcuts to being Hokage. At that moment Ebisu came and Naruto left. He said that he expected great things out of the kid and that he shouldn't be filling his head with that shortcut crud. If he had known he would have seen that he had changed Ebisu's view on him.

End. Now back to the current show.

"So what are you doing here?" Naruto asked the kids.

"We were hoping that you would play ninja with us," Moegi said.

Naruto was about to answer when he heard someone call his name. He turned around to see Ino running towards him. She hugged him tight as Naruto hugged her back.

"Hey boss is this your girlfriend?" Kohonahamaru asked.

"Yes," Naruto said putting an arm around Ino's waist, "she is."

"Nice choice," Udon said eyeing Ino. Naruto glared at the boy making him back off.

"So boss," Kohonahamaru said trying to get Naruto from hurting his friend, "you gonna play or not."

The answer was Naruto suddenly jumping at them. The kids all laughed and ran. They all pretty much kept goofing around for a while until Kohonahamaru suddenly turned a corner and rand smack dab into someone.

Said person was wearing mostly black with a hat that was pointed up to look like cat ears. He had purple war paint on his face. He had a ninja headband on his forehead and what looked like a mummy on his back. With him was a blonde. She was slender wearing a outfit with black sandals and her headband around her neck. She also had her hair tied up in four ponytails and a had a large battle fan.

"You little brat," the man growled picking Kohonahamaru up by the shirt, "I'll teach you a thing or two."

"Kankouro," the girl said, "Knock it off it's just a kid."

"Quiet Temari," the now identified Kankouro said, "this kids going to learn some manners."

Kankouro drew back his fist and was about to unleash a punch when a sudden flare of killing intent froze him like a statue. He looked to see Naruto who didn't look the least bit happy with him.

"I suggest you put the boy down," Naruto growled, "or else."

"Or else what?" Kankouro laughed.

The next thing Kankouro knew Naruto was in front of him gripping the arm that he was using to pick up that little kid in a vice grip that threatened to break it. Kankouro gritted his teeth in pain and let Kohonahamaru down. He backed up and reached or the pack on his back. The headbands they both had had the Suna symbol on it. Naruto guessed that they were here for the Chuunin exams

"You can't use that here," Temari said, "What if Gaara finds out?"

"Don't worry he won't," Kankouro said as he started to pull the package off his back when…

"Kankouro what are you doing?"

Everyone turned to the voice to see a redhead in a tree with a large gourd on his back. Naruto noticed that he had the word Kanji for love above his right eye.

"Kankouro," he said, "what did I tell you?"

"But this guy-"

"Shut up. Or I'll kill you."

Kankouro gulped at the killing intent that was leaking off of the read head.

"Let's go," the red had growled, "Baki-sensei is waiting."

"Hold it," Naruto said, "What's your name?"

"Me?" the blonde said pointing to herself.

"Sorry but I'm with another blonde," Naruto said, "I meant the guy with the scar on his face."

"My name is Sabaku no Gaara," he said, "you know my brother Kankouro and my sister Temari. Who are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto answered.

"I look forward to fighting you in the exams," Gaara said as he disappeared in a swirl of sand.

"Thanks for helping me boss," Kohonahamaru said as he walked up to him.

"No problem," Naruto said grinning.

He looked to where the Suna ninja had walked.

'_This could be very interesting,' _Naruto thought as he ran after the Kohonahamaru corps.

A few weeks later…

Naruto was walking alone to the tower that the Chuunin exams were being held. He was walking down the hall when he saw a group of people in front of the door. He noticed something weird so he focused some chakra into his eyes. He saw through the disguise and smirked. This was a test to weed out weak genin. He figured he'd leave this alone. The less competition the better.

Naruto noticed Sasuke was there his new sword on his back about to approach them. In an instant Naruto was next to him.

"Don't," he whispered, "it's a test to weed out the weaker genin. Believe me in this the less competition the better."

Sasuke gave a less than perceptible nod and he and his team walked out of the way. While they did three people noticed them. One was wearing pink and had her hair tied in two buns. The second was tall and had long black hair and pale eyes. The third had on a green jumpsuit with orange legwarmers, a bowl cut hairstyle, wide eyes and bushy eyebrows.

"Where are they going?" The bushy browed one asked.

"Let's follow them and find out," the one with buns said.

They three followed them and to there surprise ended up on the third floor which shocked them because the genjutsu from earlier made them think they were on the third floor. As the three walked in they found a whole lot of other teams from different villages.

"Hey Naruto,"

Said boy turned around to be tackled and kissed by Ino.

"Hey Ino-chan," Naruto said wrapping his arms around his girlfriend.

"Found you," said a voice that Naruto recognized.

He tuned around to see some people he knew. He saw that Hinata, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Shino were all there.

"So the gangs all here," Kiba said smirking.

"So it would seem," Shino said in his usual monotone voice.

"So," Ino said, "how have you been Hinata?"

"Fine," Hinata said, "I've gotten over the fact that Naruto's taken. I just need to find the right person."

Kiba heard that and got hopeful. He had a huge crush on Hinata ever since the academy but he didn't try to ask her out due to her crush on Naruto. When he found out Naruto was dating Ino he was a little upset but he let it go.

"I'd be quiet if I were you," said a new voice, "You don't want to attract to much attention around here."

The voice came from a boy with white hair tied in a pony tail and glasses. He had on a purple vest with a white undershirt. He had the Konoha headband wrapped around his forehead.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked raising his eyebrow.

"Kabuto," he said, "and you really have to consider being quiet."

"Why's that?" Kiba asked.

"There are a ton of people here from different villages. The more attention you get the more likely you're going to get hurt."

Naruto examined this possible opponent. He could sense strength and he felt that this guy was strong than he seemed. He noticed the weapons holster on his left leg so he was left handed and then he noticed a thing of cards.

"What's with the cards Kabuto?" Naruto asked.

"These are nin-fo cards," Kabuto explained, "bring someone up and they can tell you all their stats. Got anyone to look for?"

"I do," Naruto said, "a team of Konoha nin besides us. A Hyuuga, a girl with buns in her hair and a guy with a bowl cut and big eyebrows. Also the team of suna nin with Temari, Kankouro and Gaara."

"Let's see here," Kabuto said as he took out some cards and examined them, "Well the first guy you mentioned is Neji Hyuuga. He was last years rookie of the year. He has the Hyuuga bloodline the Byakuagan and has been on some regular missions. The second is Ten-Ten Higurashi. She doesn't have much but it says that she's a weapons expert. The final one is Rock Lee. He has a condition that keeps him from molding chakra correctly so he specializes in Taijutsu." He took out another three cards and read them.

"The Suna team," he continued, "are made up of the Kazekage's children. The oldest is Temari. She basically uses that fan of hers to manipulate the wind. The other is the second oldest Kankouro. He's a puppet master. He uses puppets with various weapons to fight. Finally is the youngest Gaara. It doesn't say much about him but he went on an A-ranked mission and came back without a scratch."

'_Sounds like that raccoons doing,'_ Naruto thought. Kami had told him about some of the other Jinchuuriki. He had been informed a lot about Gaara since he had a special ability.

"Kabuto was it?"

Naruto turned to see Neji Hyuuga standing a few feet from them. He was looking at Naruto curiously. There were no records of his strength in the academy records since he was only there for one day.

"I'd like some information on Naruto Uzumaki," Neji said getting eyes from his teammates.

"Let's see," Kabuto said taking out a card, "Naruto Uzumaki. Went on a few D-ranked and a C-ranked turned A-ranked. He fought and won against the demon of the mist Zabuza. Ninjutsu unknown, Genjutsu unknown, Taijutsu unknown. He is know for carrying a sword he has sealed in his arm called the Angels Hand. The very same sword was used to shatter Zabuza's. It doesn't say anything else."

Everyone who was listening to this was astonished. A genin on his first mission encountered and beat Zabuza Momochi and shattered his sword? Everyone knew then that this guy was not to be reckoned with. Meanwhile the leaf genin were glad that he was on their team. Ten-Ten was wondering if she could get a look at Angel's Hand later. Rock Lee was wondering how this guy would do against him in a taijutsu battle. Neji however believed that this was an over blown reputation. Sasuke and Sakura however grinned at that knowing that it was true. Lee across the way noticed her and walked over.

"You are Sakura Haruno yes," he asked getting Sakura's attention.

"Yes I am," she answered, "and you would be?"

"I am the leafs handsome devil Rock Lee!" he said and then he got on his knees, "It would mean my life if I were able to go on a date with you."

Lee currently had hearts in his eyes as he looked at her. Normally Sakura would have been freaked out but since her little realization on her last mission she was thinking differently. She found that Lee's outfit and looks were odd but he seemed like a nice guy.

'_What the heck?' _she thought, _'I'll try anything once.'_

"Actually," Sakura said, "I think I'd like to go out with you. But on one condition."

"What would that be Sakura-Chan?" Lee asked wanting to get Sakura's favor.

"Leave the jumpsuit and legwarmers at home," she said, "Oh and try to wear something that would make you look good on a date."

Lee nodded.

Naruto and Sasuke both smiled to themselves. It was good that Sakura was looking into other men. It meant that they wouldn't have to listen to her go on and be a pain in the neck anymore.

"Oh and Naruto," Lee said as he turned to leave, "Since there is very little known about your Taijutsu then I would like to face you during the exam."

"I guessed," Naruto said, "by my guess you are a Taijutsu expert because of your condition. I wouldn't mind testing my strength and speed against one."

"Then it will be a battle for the ages," Lee said smiling showing off some incredibly white teeth that almost blinded Naruto.

Suddenly there was a large boom and a cloud of smoke appeared on the other side of the room. As it cleared it revealed a man with a black trench coat and bandana with the Konoha symbol wrapped around his head.

"ALL RIGHT YOU MAGGOTS!" he yelled, "My name it Ibiki Moroni and I will be your proctor for the first exam. Now get your butts in here and find a seat!"

'_Ibiki the mind sadist,' _Naruto thought. He had been told about him by Anko.

'_This ought to be very interesting,' _he thought.


	9. Chapter 9:Exams 1 and 2

Chapter 9: Exam 1 and 2

Everyone filed into the room and sat down in chairs at random. Naruto sat next to Ino and Ibiki started to explain how the exam would work.

"Okay," Ibiki said getting everyone's attention, "Here's how it works. The first part of the exam is a written test." Everyone grinned as they heard this. This was going to be easy. Ibiki continued, "You will have exactly 1 hour to complete this test. If you are caught cheating then you and your team are disqualified." At that everyone paled. If one of their teammates messed up then everyone of them was going to pay for it. They paled even more when Ibiki said that if they were caught cheating then the team would be disqualified as well.

All the while Naruto was smiling inwardly, _'Sneaky,' _he thought, _'He's using our own thoughts to mess with us. No wonder he's called the mind sadist.'_

"Also," Ibiki said breaking Naruto from his thoughts, "There will be a final question at the end of the hour. Get that one wrong and you will be disqualified along with your team."

Everyone paled even more at that. Naruto however smirked inwardly not showing that he was calm. After the tests were passed out the hour had begun.

Over the hour that happened things were pretty boring. A lot of teams had been disqualified. The only interesting thing that happened was when that Kankouro guy asked to go to the bathroom. A lot of teams, however, were very adept at cheating. Ten-Ten used a pack of mirrors to reflect the answers to her teammates using nearly invisible wires. Shikamaru was a genius so he didn't need to cheat. The same thing went for Temari. Kiba had Akamaru look at the answers of the guy in front of him and tell him the answers. Hinata had been studying so she didn't have to cheat and neither did Sakura. Sasuke used his Sharingan to copy the movements of another person pencil. Ino used her **mind transfer jutsu** to take over Sakura's body and memorize her answers. Naruto had no need to cheat. During his training with his father and the kages he had learned all of the things he needed to know.

As all this was going on in the bathroom…

Kankouro turned to the guy who was supposed to be watching him to make sure he didn't do anything.

"Now tell me all the answers," he said grinning, "starting from number one."

The guards face cracked to reveal a camera like eye and a face made of wood.

After a while the hour finally came to an end.

"All right," Ibiki said, "the hours up. Time for the final question."

Everyone was on the edge of their seat. It all came down to this. Only Naruto seemed to be calm.

"Before I announce the final question," Ibiki said, "I should tell you that you don't have to answer it."

A lot of people felt relieved until Temari spoke up, "What's the catch?" she asked.

"If you choose not to answer," Ibiki stated, "then you are not only disqualified from the exams your also forbidden from taking them again"

At this everyone was a little bit freaked out. If they didn't answer then they couldn't continue the exam or do it ever again. It was maddening.

"Who in here wants to back out?" Ibiki asked.

It was then that Naruto raised his hand. His friends were wondering what he was up to.

"You want to back out?" Ibiki asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said, "If I can't answer this then I'm going down on my own. I'm not going to drag my friends down with me."

With that sentence a lot of people smiled. This kid had a lot of guts.

"Well then," Ibiki said getting up, "for those of you still here…you pass."

Silence. Shocked looks littered the entire populace of the people there.

"What?" Temari asked, "What about the final question?"

"There was no final question," Ibiki explained, "The true test was to see how well you could gain information. Or in other words cheat without getting caught. Since you have proved that you can do that you pass to the second part."

Almost as soon as ibiki finished that sentence a black object shot through the window. As soon as it came out the sides shout out to form a banner that said "Congratulations! Welcome to the second exam!"

In front of the banner stood Anko Mitarashi and Zabuza, who now had a leaf headband. He also had something else, a large gold and white Zanbato. Since Naruto destroyed the old one Zabuza used the metals in the forge to create a new one.

"I told you we would be too early," Zabuza said.

"Yeah," Anko said, "but I like to annoy Ibiki."

Everyone stared at the two. A lot of guys were staring at Anko because of her choice in outfit. The girls were looking at her with looks of disgust and jealousy because they didn't have the guts to dress so outspoken.

"Anyway," Anko said getting everyone's attention, "Follow us for the second part of the exam."

Everyone got up and followed the two jounin to what looked like a large forest. It was surrounded by a gate that had a sign that said, "Do not enter!" A lot of people were a little wary of the place. That turned to fear when they saw a massive millipede make it's way around a tree. By massive I mean it was the size of a car.

"This," Anko said, "Is the forest of death. Here is where you'll be taking the second part of the exam."

"Looks like fun," Naruto said with his arms crossed.

A lot of people looked at him like he was crazy.

"The test," Zabuza said, "will consist of the teams taking a scroll. You have three days to find a scroll of the opposite. You'll have to fight your way through enemies and whatever the heck lives in this hole."

"Like I said," Naruto repeated, "sounds like fun."

A group of people took a step away from the guy who was clearly insane. The reason Naruto wasn't scared was because he had faced things that made this place look like a children's playground. His first kill was a demon for Pete's sake! This was going to be a picnic.

Anko smiled and vanished. A moment later a cut appeared on Naruto's cheek and Anko was behind him with a kunai at hand.

"Boys like you are usually the first to go," she said as she licked a bit of blood of Naruto's cheek, "Tasty. The best I've tasted in a long time."

She knew that Naruto wouldn't be scared so easily. After what he had been through he wasn't about to break down and cry. Naruto smirked and vanished in a puff of smoke. In his place was a log in his place. She felt cold metal pressing against the back of her neck. She turned to see Naruto with Angel's Hand drawn and at her neck.

"I don't die easy," Naruto said, "but I guessed you would have known that big sis."

Everyone was shocked to hear that this guy was related to the proctor. All but one girl who was busy staring at the sword Naruto was holding.

Then there was a flash of killing intent and both turned to see a grass ninja with a really long tongue.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people you know," Naruto said to the grass ninja.

"Sorry," she said, "but I just wanted to return the proctors kunai."

"Thanks," Anko said, "but don't use so much killing intent your going to give the wrong idea."

She took her kunai back and left. Naruto however had a bad feeling about this girl. She had a powerful dark aura about her and it didn't sit right with him not at all.

Naruto was about to put up his sword when he noticed that the girl from earlier with buns in her hair staring at it intently. He then remembered that this was the weapons mistress Ten-Ten.

"Can I help you?" Naruto asked getting the girl to look up from his sword.

"Sorry," she said blushing, "I just have this thing for weapons. It runs in my family."

"So I noticed," Naruto said, "I read it in your file. So what is it you want?"

"Oh," she said, "I wanted to see if I could get a look at that sword of yours."

"Okay," Naruto said, "Here."

Ten-Ten held out her hands and took the handle. Almost as soon as the sword was in her grip Naruto let go and the blade crashed to the ground and she was struggling to lift it.

"Man," she grunted, "this is one heavy sword."

"The blade," he explained, "is made out of extremely dense materials. If you don't train yourself enough you won't be able to lift it."

Naruto reached down and picked the sword up. Ten-Ten who was in mid lift stumbled back and fell on her butt. Naruto, before she could say anything, turned and went to get his scroll for the exam. Naruto went behind a curtain at a booth to get it. He wound up getting a heaven scroll.

'_So we won't know what kind of scroll the other teams will have,' _Naruto thought as he mused over this, _'Man they must be trying hard to get a lot of people to fail.'_

After Naruto got the scroll he went to wait at the gate he was assigned. He waited for about 20 minutes before Anko's voice sounded.

"All right you maggots," she yelled, "the second exam has officially begun."

At that moment all the ninja rushed in.

Naruto walked in for a few minutes until he found a spot to rest. Naruto knew he had to get something settled first. He currently had two summoning contracts and he had to get the bosses of both before he would be able to summon them. He sighed to himself. He really wished that he hadn't put this off for so long. He rolled up his left sleeve to reveal his muscled arm.

"Kai," he whispered and on his arm was the word Lion in Kanji. Naruto bit his thumb, smeared some blood on his arm and slammed his arm onto the ground.

"**Summoning Jutsu!" **he yelled.

As he slammed his arm onto the ground a cloud of smoke rose up and revealed a black lion with a golden mane. This was the summons of the Namikaze clan: The lions.

"**Who has summoned me?" **the Lion asked in a deep, gruff voice. **"Oh Naruto," **it said once it saw him, **"Why have you brought me here?"**

"There is something I need to talk to you about Mufasa(1)," Naruto said.

Naruto performed another summon only this time a large silver wolf with golden eyes appeared.

"**What's going on?" **the wolf asked. It noticed the lion and Naruto.

"**So you have the Lion summoning contract," **It said it's voice also deep not as gruff as Mufasa's. **"Do you wish to seek our permission to use both."**

"Yes," Naruto said, "My father told me that one can use more than one summon if the bosses of the summons agree to work with on another. Since I am heir to the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans I was wondering if I could summon the animals of both."

His father had told him about this years ago. Naruto just kept forgetting about getting the two clans to agree to both be his summons.

The two great beasts looked at each other and then nodded.

"**Naruto," **Lunar, the wolf boss mentioned earlier, said, **"We have known about you being of both of the clans that summon us. We have decided to work together with you. The lion and wolf clans are now your allies."**

With that said the two beasts vanished in puffs of smoke. Naruto smiled. Now all he had to do was get to work on his parent's techniques and he would be set.

Naruto then sensed something. He focused chakra into his ears and heard the sounds of footfalls. Suddenly three rain ninja all jumped out of the shadows. All three of them had on yellow jumpsuits. The one thing that made them stick out were their faces. All three had breathing devices on them. They had bandages covering their eyes only one had both eyes showing, one had one eye showing and the third didn't have any.

"Hand over your scroll and you won't be hurt," the obvious leader of the three said.

"Actually," Naruto said with a smirk, "I would be more worried about you getting hurt."

Naruto then flipped through multiple hand signs in a minute and yelled, **"Iron Style: Iron Grip!"**

As soon as those words left his lips three metal hands shot out of the ground. The one with both eyes showing managed to get out of the way of his. The other two were caught.

'_This guy has a bloodline,' _the rain ninja thought.

"Nice try," he said, "I'd like to see your metal reach me up here!"

"Who said anything about using metal?" Naruto asked as he appeared behind him. He caught him and the two fell down to earth. As they fell Naruto roared, **"Wolf barrage!"**

Naruto appeared above the rain ninja and started beating on him changing between multiple punches and kicks. Each one met it's mark and the rain ninja screamed in pain. Finally Naruto grabbed him by the legs and then flipped in midair causing them both to spin like saw blades. It ended when the rain ninja's body was slammed hard into the ground with a loud boom.

Naruto got up and stretched popping his shoulders and groaned.

'_Man that one requires a lot of energy,' _Naruto thought.

He reached down and started to search through the ninja's belongings. He found an Earth scroll so he didn't have to worry about this for now. Naruto was about to head to the tower when he felt a sudden dark chakra. It was the same one that he had felt from that grass ninja. He also felt something else. It was Sasuke! Naruto didn't waste anytime and sped off toward the sight of the problem.

Meanwhile…

Anko stood above the bodies of three dead ninja. Grass ninja to be precise.

"Darn it," she cursed out loud, "It's his jutsu."

She gasped when she realized Naruto was in the forest at the time. She sped off to go save her little brother.

"Kid," she said to herself, "don't you dare do anything stupid."

Meanwhile in a part of the forest away from Naruto…

Sasuke was not having a good day. Right now he was facing a grass nin that really freaked him out. She had swallowed her scroll and was fighting them. He was currently paralyzed with fear because of what he had seen her do earlier. Sai and Sakura were both in worse shape then him because they had received it too. The woman had shown them her eyes. When they looked at them they saw the moment of their own death.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun," she said, "but I believe I will have to take my leave. Before I go though here is a little gift from me."

She rushed forward and shot her head out extending her neck. She bit into his neck making Sasuke scream in pain. After a second a mark started to appear. It was in the form of three commas in a triangle shape.

'_The heaven curse mark,' _she thought, _'How unexpected, yet delicious.'_

She then moved forward to finish Sai and Sakura when…

"**Earth Style: World of Graves!"**

The grass ninja jumped out of the way just in time for a massive chunk of earth the size of a mausoleum crashed into the spot where she was standing. All three of them, not counting Sasuke since he is still in pain, looked to see Naruto standing in front of a massive crater. The source of the technique.

"What did you do to my friends you freak?" Naruto roared at the grass ninja.

"I merely scared those two," she said, "As for Sasuke I gave him a little gift."

She was about to leave when Naruto suddenly appeared in front of her with his arms crossed. He was currently radiating blue and white chakra.

"I don't think so pal," he growled, "You mess with my friends you mess with me. Get ready for a whole new world of hurt!"

Naruto pulled back and arm and punched the grass ninja in the face. Sending her flying. Naruto raced after her. Unknown to him a clash of the titans was about to begin

**AN:**

**(1) I saw the Lion king when I was little so Disney owns the name. I couldn't think of anything else.**


	10. Chapter 10: Battles and powers

Chapter 10: Battle and power

CRASH!

The grass ninja hit the side of a tree hard. She got up surprised by the pure strength that had hit her.

'_Looks like I might have another candidate,' _she thought.

Naruto just then jumped in front of her. She got up with a groan of pain.

"You're good," she said, "I might actually have to try."

She rushed forward. Naruto jumped back and the two clashed. The grass ninja threw a left hook but Naruto caught it and sent a punch to her stomach. She managed to dodge to the side but got intercepted with a kick to the side ribs and was sent to the side of a tree.

"**Striking Shadow Snakes!" **she cried as she slammed a hand onto the ground. As she did thousands of snakes came out of the ground and charged at Naruto.

Naruto responded by going through hand signs and yelled, **"Earth Style: Ant Lion Jutsu!"**

Naruto brought both hands down and a a massive sand pit appeared toppling a few trees and swallowing all the snakes and almost swallowing the grass ninja who managed to get out of the way at the last moment.

The grass ninja was about to try and run away but she was suddenly caught by a bunch of ninja wire. She followed the wire to see it coming out of Naruto's mouth and he was going through hand signs.

"**Fire Style: Great Dragon Breath!" **

Naruto sucked in some air and sent out a massive fire blast igniting the wire and sending flames roaring at the female ninja. The flames hit and fire spread throughout the trees and incinerating the one that she was tied to.

Naruto would have left but he could still feel that dark chakra and he knew that this chick wasn't done just yet. He focused chakra into his eyes and managed to see through the flames and saw that she was still standing. Naruto also saw she was still tied to the tree so she wouldn't be going anywhere soon. Naruto then used his wind affinity to take the air from the flames and put them out.

"All right," he shouted, "start talking. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Well if you must know," she said despite the burns, "I have come to take the sharingan from this village."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Naruto asked, "In case you haven't noticed Sasuke isn't dumb enough to just hand over his clan secrets to some grass ninja freak."

"Oh but he will," she said laughing, "That mark I gave him will make him seek me out for power. I know he wants to kill his brother and that will bring him to me."

"Sorry buddy," Naruto said, "but I don't think that'll be happening since you'll be dead when that happens."

"Sorry," she said, "but I don't die easy."

At that moment she melted away into mud. Naruto realizing that there was another presence behind him jumped out of the way just in time for a massive snake to slam into the ground where he was previously standing. He looked and saw the grass ninja on top of the snake's head. It was then that Naruto noticed something. Some of her skin was peeling off and it was pale underneath.

"So that's it," Naruto said, "That's how your able to do this stuff. You're a sannin."

"Smart boy," the being peeling of the rest of it's face revealing a pale complexion, "I am the snake sannin Orochimaru!"

"A snake freak who defected from the village years ago," Naruto stated getting up, "Looks like I'll get to try this out earlier than I thought." Naruto rolled his sleeve up to reveal the lion symbol on his upper arm. He bit his thumb, ran blood over it, slammed his hand onto the ground and yelled, **"Summoning Jutsu!"**

There was a huge plume of smoke. When it cleared it revealed a lion as large as the snake with white fur and a golden mane.

Naruto jumped on the lions head and the lion charged at the snake sannin. The snake charged also and the beasts clashed. Naruto and Orochimaru clashed also. The two engaged in another fist fight and Naruto was getting in a few hits but so was his opponent. Naruto eventually managed to get a knee to the sage's stomach but the sage also got a fist to Naruto's face. Naruto was sent back and he was starting to get very annoyed.

"That's it," he growled, "he put his hands together intertwining his fingers and yelled, "Chakra seal release 1!"

As he said this there was a sudden burst of chakra. When Orochimaru looked he saw a small amount of chakra flowing out of Naruto's body.

'_What is this power?' _he thought.

"You like it?" Naruto asked, "You think with the Kyuubi I'd have less chakra. I have it's power sealed away. Nine seals for nine tails now let's see what you really got. **"Boil Style: Scalding Tsunami!"**

Naruto focused his hands together and sent out a wave of water at the snake sannin. The snake managed to dodge but he was hit with some of the water and found that it was scalding hot. While he was preoccupied with his pain Naruto took advantage and rushed forward with a wild haymaker that sent the snake flying upward. Orochimaru caught himself and opened his mouth. Out slid a long sword call Kusangi or grass cutter. Naruto saw this and unsealed Angel's hand.

At the same time a lot of people were sensing the battle. Gaara was wondering who it was that had this power as did his sibling. The others however could only shiver at the thought of an enemy ninja having such strength. The only one who recognized it was Sakura since she had flet this before when Naruto killed Gato.

Back at the fight the snake and lion were at each other's throats literally. The snake was wrapped around the lion's belly and was trying to squeeze the life out of him. Unfortunately for the snake the lion got a good grip with it's teeth and flung it off. While the snake was down the lion pressed it's front paw on the snake's back and put it's head in it's teeth. Then it pulled hard until there was a loud crack. The lion let go and the snake fell lifelessly to the floor. The lion roared in victory and vanished a plume of smoke.

Back with the two ninja…

Naruto and Orochimaru were clashing steel and Orochimaru was starting to tire. Naruto, thanks to his mother, had a large amount of stamina so he didn't tire easy. Orochimaru wouldn't be tired either but Naruto had gotten it a lot of hits and the snake sannin was starting to feel the problems. The two rushed each other and were at a standoff.

"I have to ask," Naruto said, "Why do you want the sharingan?"

"If I have it," the snake explained, "Then I can copy any jutsu that I want and I will be that much closer to my goal."

"You want to learn all the worlds jutsu," Naruto said, "I really doubt that it was worth killing people. There's so much blood on your hands that a sense dead monkey could smell the blood."

"Silence," Orochimaru growled, "I have found the secret to immortality. I have found out how to live forever."

"But has it been worth the lives of hundreds of people?" Naruto asked as he swung his sword sending Kusangi away from Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru," Naruto said, "You can save your soul and find peace but you must be willing to give up this selfish ambition. You must give this up while you still can."

"No," he growled, "I will never give up!"

Orochimaru charged at Naruto. Only for a large amount of white chakra to cover Naruto's arm and with a strong punch sent eh snake sannin flying through the trees.

'_Maybe,' _Naruto thought, _'There is a chance that he will see the error of his ways. I pray that he does. His potential is wasted on such foolish ideals.'_

Naruto hung his head and left the battle field. He was about to go find a place to sleep when he remembered. That snake guy had bitten Sasuke! He remembered that he said that the mark would make his seek out the sannin for power. He focused for a little bit and found Sauke's chakra. He also sensed Sakura near him. He got up and rushed off towards the source.

After about an hour of searching Naruto finally found them. Sai and Sakura were both watching Sasuke who was passed out in a hollow tree.

"What happened?" Naruto asked as he made his appearance.

The two were shocked but they got over it since Naruto was known for doing some amazing things.

"That snake freak managed to sink her teeth into Sasuke, and know he's unconscious," Sakura explained, "He's been like this for a day."

Sakura didn't use the kun suffix anymore since she was finally over him. However that didn't mean that she wasn't worried about her teammate.

"I think I might know what's going on," Naruto said. Sakura and Sai listened intently.

"First off," Naruto started, "that grass ninja was Orochimaru in disguise." They both gasped but didn't talk since Naruto continued. "He put this curse mark on Sasuke so he would seek him out for power, but I think I might be able to counter it."

Naruto walked up to Sasuke, placed a hand on his head and said, **"Angel Style: Mind Walker."**

In a sudden flash Naruto was gone and Sakura and Sai looked at each other with shock clear on their faces. At that moment three figures showed up. One was covered almost completely in bandages and had long purple sleeves that ran down his entire arm hiding it. The second one had spiky hair and a yellow shirt. The third, who was a girl, had long black hair and camoflauge pants.

"That him?" the girl asked.

"Yep," the spikey haired one answered.

"Then let's go," the bandaged on said.

Meanwhile in Sasuke's mind…

Naruto was walking through what looked like the Uchiha mansion. Naruto figured that it would be like this since Sasuke was upset about the murder of his clan all those years ago. The compound looked dark and dismal. It would have been night time in here except Naruto could see a lot of storm clouds making it seem dark and gloomy. Naruto searched around the grounds until he found Sasuke talking to the snake sannin.

"Join me," Orochimaru said, "this is the only way that you will be able to avenge your clan."

"Sasuke don't listen to him!" Naruto yelled, "He just wants to give you power so that he'll take your body to make himself stronger!"

"Quiet Naruto," Sasuke growled, "this is the only way. This is the only way that I will be able to get strong enough to avenge my clan."

"So your just going to forget about us?" Naruto asked stepping closer to the two, "What about me and Sakura? Sai and the others? Aren't we your friends? What about Haku?" As soon as Naruto said her name Sasuke's eyes widened. "You love her don't you? If you leave she'll be crushed. You don't want to be the one to make her cry do you?"

Sasuke rose up and glared at the snake sannin.

"Out," he growled, "get out of my mind!"

As soon as those words left the Uchiha's lips the snake suddenly burst into black flames. As soon as the ashes faded the sky brightened up and the dark clouds were replaced with clear blue sky.

"Welcome back Sasuke," Naruto said smiling.

"Thanks," Sasuke said.

Naruto started to fade away from Sasuke's mind when he remembered something.

"Oh," He called, "and while I was looking around I gave you a little adjustment."

Sasuke was about to ask what it was when Naruto completely faded away.

"I can ask him when I wake up," Sasuke said to himself.

At that moment in the real world Naruto reappeared and Sasuke woke up from his nap. They looked outside of the hollow to see something that made both of their blood come to a boil. The scene Sakura unconscious with a bleeding head and Lee who looked like he was in extreme pain. Sai, Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji were going against the sound trio. At that moment the two flared their chakra and made their presences known.

"Mind telling us what you're doing with our friends?" Naruto asked with a little anger clear in his voice.

"We were sent here on a mission," the bandaged one said, "They got in the way so we are trying to end that."

"Over our dead bodies," Sasuke growled activating his sharingan. As he did he got gasps from a few people. Unknown to him the eye had changed. Instead of the regular red color his iris was completely black except for a white tomoe in each eye and a red pupil.

The spiky haired one raised his arms and yelled, **"Splicing Sound Waves!"**

Sasuke notice holes in his hands as he raised his arms. Naruto noticed it too and they both jumped out of the way just in time for a blast of air to shoot out and destroy the tree that they were once inside.

"Darn it," he growled, "missed."

Naruto appeared next to Sakura and started to heal the wound in her head.

"Naruto," she said weakly, "What happened to Sasuke's Sharingan?"

"I made an adjustment," Naruto said, "I call it the Onyx Sharingan. I not only changed the color but improved it. I don't want to tell you know because there are so many people here."

Sakura nodded and watched as Sasuke fought the sound ninja. The bandaged one tried to get in a hit but Sasuke dodged it and ripped his sleeve revealing a strange device with holes in it on his arm.

The spiky haired one tried to use the cannons on his arms again but Naruto had finished healing Sakura's head and rushed over to him. He grabbed the sound ninja's arms and pulled them back to where the ninja was bent over and couldn't get up.

"Get off of me!" he yelled but Naruto didn't.

"You seem pretty proud of these arms," Naruto said, "Let's see if we can't fix that."

Naruto twisted one arm until there was the sound of a loud crack. The ninja screamed in absolute pain as his arm was broken. Meanwhile the bandaged guy was sent flying into a wall via a kick to the face from Sasuke and the girl was scared at the sight of their strength.

"Leave your scroll," Naruto said, "and get out of here."

The girl didn't need to be told twice. She took out the scroll left it on the ground and got her butt out of there. The bandaged one had also learned not to mess with them, grabbed the spiky haired guy, who had lost consciousness from the pain, and left with the girl.

Naruto picked up the scroll and looked at team 7.

"What scrolls do you guys need?" Naruto asked them.

"An earth scroll," Sai answered.

"Here," Naruto said, tossing the earth scroll to them, "I already got the scrolls I need."

At that moment Ten-Ten and Neji showed up. Ten-Ten shook Lee and yelled at him until he was awake. Naruto shook his head slightly at the fact that she was rough with her own teammate but didn't say anything. If there was one thing he knew is that you never piss off a woman, especially if she knows how to use a sword. After waking up their teammate Neji and Ten-Ten left and so did Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji wishing them good luck.

"So," Sasuke said as they left, "Now that we have some time to ourselves what exactly did you do to my Sharingan?"

"I improved it," Naruto said, "I call it the Onyx Sharingan. With one tomoe you have the same power as the regular Sharingan when you have all three. The second Tomoe brings out the Tsukinomi and the third the ameratsu. However, the mange you version I don't know what it does I didn't really pay attention to that part."

Sasuke was quiet. Naruto gives him a sword and an improved version of his Sharingan? This was really starting look up.

"Does this new version end with me?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

"No," Naruto said, "I had to alter your genes to do this so it will get passed on to your children."

Sasuke smirked at this.

"Well," Sai said, "since we don't have to worry about you stealing our scroll why don't we head to the tower?"

"Good idea," Sakura said, "I don't know if I could make it without the extra help."

"All right," Naruto said, "Let's go."

With that the four headed out to the tower.

**Finally! I got through with this one. Sorry it took me so long but I have some trouble with school and I need to start studying more. Anyway see you guys soon.**


	11. Chapter 11:Explosive battles

**Chapter 11: Explosive battles**

Naruto and the others arrived at the tower. It hadn't been that hard since it wasn't really that long since they were there. They noticed that the team from suna had made it. What had them surprised was that none of them had a scratch. They also noticed that team 8 was there too.

"Hey guys," Kiba said as he noticed them, "how'd you get here so fast?"

"Well I got mine from when I beat a team of rain ninja," Naruto explained, "and these three got their's from a group of sound ninja. How did you get yours?"

"We got ours easy," Kiba bragged, "we set a trap with a bunch of leeches on some other ninja and took their scroll."

"Not bad," Naruto complimented.

The rest of their time there was uninteresting new teams came and Naruto was noticing that there were a lot of people here. He had a feeling that they weren't going to the final round so quickly. On the final day they were all called to a room in the south end of the tower.

"You have all been called here for a special reason," the Hokage said, "since there is a large amount of finalists this year we will have a few preliminary rounds."

"Preliminary?" Kiba repeated.

"Yes," the hokage said, "the contestants will be selected randomly and shown on the screen. Bring out the screen!"

On the far wall that showed a pair of hands doing a hand sign a screen came out and showed multiple names.

"Now let's see the first match. Multiple names were shown until it landed on two: Sasuke and Yoroi."

"Looks like I get to fight first," Sasuke said.

Up in the banister the sound teams sensei, who was Orochimaru in disguise, smiled as he saw his future vessel's name.

'_Time to see what you can do,' _he thought.

The other contestants got up in the banister above them and watched.

Sasuke surveyed his opponent. He had on a mask that covered most of his faces except for his eyes but he wore sunglasses.

Haku appeared only she wore a chuunin vest. Meaning she was going to be the ref for this.

"Contestants ready?" she asked, "Begin!"

Sasuke charged at Yoroi with his new Sharingan active. The two basically threw punches at each other until Yoroi managed to get a good grip on Sasuke. As soon as Sasuke felt the grip he felt his strength start to drain.

"You're stealing my chakra," he realized.

"Yeah," Yoroi said, "it's special ability of mine. What are you gonna do know?"

"This," Sasuke answered. He brought his leg up sending Yoroi into the air. Sasuke jumped into the air and appeared behind Yoroi. He shot out a punch that Yoroi managed to grab but got hit by another one. A third punch sent Yoroi downward and Sasuke went down after him with a powerful kick that sent him into the ground.

"**Lion's Barrage!" **Sasuke said as he delivered the kick.

"Winner: Sasuke Uchiha." Haku said. She sent a slight wink at her boyfriend.

Sasuke grinned as he returned to his spot in the banister.

The computer ran through names again until it stopped. Naruto Uzumaki vs. Rock Lee.

"YOSH!" Lee cried, "I get a chance to face this mysterious opponent!"

"Looks like I get to face Lee's challenge sooner than I thought," Naruto said out loud.

"Naruto," Sakura said, "Don't underestimate Lee. He's really strong."

"I wouldn't expect any less from the guy who challenged me," Naruto said.

The two made it down to the arena and stared at each other.

"So Lee," Naruto said, "since you challenged me I guess I'll only use my taijutsu."

"Yes," Lee said, "I wish to see your Taijutsu since it was unmentioned in your profile."

"Ready?" Haku asked, "Begin!"

Lee rushed forward and jumped in the air with a spinning kick.

"**Leaf Hurricane!" **he yelled.

Naruto jumped out of the way moving at a speed that matched Lee's. Naruto rushed at him using a few punches and kicks trying to get beat on Lee. Lee managed to dodge them but ended up with a firm shot to the jaw knocking him back a few feet.

'_He's strong,' _Lee thought as he recovered from the punch.

Lee rushed at Naruto again and the two clashed in a grappling contest.

"You're very strong," Naruto said, "this is the first time someone's pushed me this far in a fist fight."

"Good," Lee said, "That means I'm doing my job."

They suddenly broke away and Naruto ran at him and threw a punch that formed cracks in the ground when Lee jumped out of the way. Naruto was still holding back since he didn't want to show his full power yet.

Lee jumped back. This opponent was much more powerful than he thought he would be.

"Lee!"

Lee and Naruto looked up to see a man that looked exactly like Lee only with bigger eyebrows and a chuunin vest.

"Take 'em off," he said with a grin.

"But Gai-sensei," Lee said, "You told me not to take them off unless it was to protect someone important."

"Well I'm making an exception this time," Gai said making Lee grin.

Lee reached into his leg warmers and took out pair of weights.

"Ah," he sighed, "Now I can move freely."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. He didn't know he had leg weights. He was wondering how much they weighed. He got his answer when Lee dropped them. They hit the ground forming crater. Lee suddenly vanished and reappeared in front of Naruto sending a strong kick to the face. Naruto managed to block it but was sent back.

"So you wear weights huh," Naruto said, "Small world."

"What does he mean by that?" Sakura asked.

As she said this Naruto threw off his trench coat revealing a pair of muscled arms. The girls all stared, especially Ino. Haku tried not to stare because she didn't want to cheat on Sasuke. They were all shocked however when a loud boom echoed through the room. They looked to see Naruto's coat in the middle a crater.

"His coat had weights in it!" Gai exclaimed as he saw the size of the crater, "and the weight is as much as Lees."

Naruto smirked at the shocked look on Lee's face.

"Now let' see just how fast you really are," Naruto said as he vanished from sight.

Pretty soon after Lee vanished too. Suddenly there was the sound of crashed as the two combatants clashed again and again. After a few minutes of loud crashing the eventually stopped. They both had a good amount of bruises on their arms and legs. Most likely from all the times that they had punched and hit each other.

"Enough of this," Naruto said getting a taijutsu stance, "Final move. One of the stronger ones we have."

Lee nodded and got into his fighting stance. Naruto chakra began to show and Lee started to undo the bandages on his arms. Naruto ran at Lee but Lee was prepared with a kick to the chin and sent Naruto flying upwards. Lee jumped up after him and wrapped the bandages around Naruto's body pinning his arms to his sides. Lee then turned them both upside down and began a downward freefall yelling, **"Primary Lotus!"**

The move collided with the ground and Lee stood up thinking he had won when he saw that in Naruto's place there was a crushed log.

"Unbelievable," Gai said with a shocked face, "no one has ever gotten out of the primary lotus before."

The other senseis were all looking shocked themselves. How the heck did this kid learn how to do this.

In the arena Lee was looking around to find Naruto until he heard a voice in his ear.

"My turn," it said.

Just then Naruto appeared and sent Lee skyward with an uppercut. Naruto jumped up and appeared again in front of him. Naruto caught Lee by the front of his jumpsuit and gave him a nasty head but. Naruto followed this up with a strong kick to the stomach sending Lee to the ground forming a crater as he crashed. Naruto dove down with chakra encasing his fist and yelled, **"Raging Lion!"**

The fist made contact and there was a huge boom as the ground cracked. Gai gasped. If that made contact his student was dead. He jumped down from the banister and over to where Naruto was standing.

"I thought you were youthful," Gai said, "but you proved me wrong by killing my student."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow. Gai looked at Naruto confused until he looked down in the crater. Lee was currently unconscious and had a lot of bruises but that's not what got Gai's attention. Right next to Lee's chest was a crater. The spot where Naruto hit.

"I had a feeling Lee would be unconscious after that kick," Naruto explained, "and I'm not about to kill a potential sparring partner."

With that said Naruto left for the medics to take care of Lee.

Meanwhile Orochimaru was staring at Naruto as he left. He was currently in conflict. He did want the Uchiha bloodline but Naruto's words in the forest kept coming back to his mind. Orochimaru could only watch as Naruto was walking back to the banister.

On the banister Lee's teammates were in shock. One of their strongest was just cut down by a person as strong as him. The leaf teams were glad that Naruto was on their side and the others were nervous that he was. The sand team, however, were a mix of feeling. Temari was interested. This guy just seemed to be full of surprises. Kankouro was scared. He wanted to beat that guy into the ground for what he did to him. Now he was starting to think that challenging this guy would be putting a foot in the grave. Finally Gaara was smirking with a look that chilled his brother and sister.

Gaara suddenly vanished in a swirl of sand and appeared near Naruto.

"Uzumaki," he growled, "if the Uchiha can't prove my existence than you will."

Those words sent a chill down the sides of everyone who heard it. The very sound of the blood lust in the voice made everyone pale and look like they were going to faint.

"I look forward to that," Naruto said shocking people, "just be sure not to lose your cool when I beat you."

Gaara just let out a dark chuckle and went back to his siblings.

The rest of the matches weren't that interesting. Ino fought Sakura and the two ended up knocking each other out. Apparently Sakura had learned about her affinity, which was earth, and used a few earth style moves on Ino. Ino countered with some fire style herself. in the end they were both almost out of chakra so they ended up knocking each other out with one punch. Naruto was smiling at how far Sakura had come. He was also proud of Ino for showing such strength. Kiba went against a grass ninja lost. Fortunately the grass ninja also lost consciousness at the same time due to blood loss from Kiba's fang over fang. Kankouro fought against a ninja similar to Yoroi except he dislocated his joints to become incredibly flexible. He would have crushed Kankouro's neck but the one he was holding was a puppet and the real one was in the pack on his back. Kankouro won after breaking the man's neck. Shino went against Zaku and won when he plugged the holes in his arms that sent out the sonic blasts. Temari went against Ten-Ten and won by using her **Wind Scythe Jutsu** to deflect her weapons, knock her in the air, and then drop her down on her iron fan. Gaara went against some other grass ninja who unfortunately got crushed by a **Sand coffin**. The sight unnerved a lot of people. Naruto, however, looked at Gaara. He knew that he had to do something, but he had to wait until they fought.

A match that got Naruto's attention was the match between Hinata and her cousin Neji. Neji had a grudge against the main house for the death of his father. Neji tried to kill her but Hinata revealed that she had more skill by using a kaiten and the 64 palms technique. Unfortunately she lost consciousness doing the techniques due to the fact that her chakra reserves weren't that high. The next match was between Kin, the female sound ninja, and Shikamaru. Kin tried to disorient him using senbon with bells with a sound that caused him to become disoriented. Fortunately shikamaru used his **Shadow Possession jutsu** to take control over her. He made her bend back and slam her head into the wall knocking her out. The final match was between Dosu and Chouji. Chouji tried to crush Dosu with his **Human boulder **technique but Dosu dodged and, using his sound bracers knocked Chouji out cold with a sonic attack. Of course as soon as Chouji woke up he wanted some barbeque.

"Now then," the Hokage said, "the board will show the matches for the final round."

The board went through multiple names at random until it landed on certain ones.

Naruto Uzumaki vs. Neji Hyuuga

Shikamaru Nara vs. Temari Sabaku

Shino Aburame vs. Kankouro Sabaku

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Gaara of the desert

Neji and Naruto glanced at each other. Naruto smirked and Neji just turned his head away. Naruto shook his head.

"Now," the hokage said, "You have 1 month to prepare."

"One month?" Kankouro asked, "What's that about?"

"The month," Sarutobi explained, "is so that you can get some new tricks. It's no use if you use the same moves again now is it?"

Everyone got the meaning of it. If they used the same moves like they did today the person that they fight could easily counter their moves. It was a chance for them to come back with some new tricks.

"Everyone understand?" Sarutobi asked getting nods from everyone, "then dismissed."

Everyone filed out but he noticed the old man making hand gestures toward him. Kushina had taught Naruto sign language so he knew what he was saying.

"Naruto," It said, "Your father and I will be revealing your heritage at the final rounds of the chuunin exams. Be ready because I just know someone is going to do something stupid when they find out."

Naruto smirked. He couldn't wait until the village found out that they kid that they had tried to kill for a long time was the son of their savior. He also knew that the council was going to try and do something dumb as well, but he decided that that was bridge he would cross when he got there.

Meanwhile in another village…

A blonde woman sat in front of a slot machine waiting for the wheels to stop spinning. Next to her was a short brunette holding a pig in her arms. Of course with her luck she knew that it wasn't going to go well. She was called the legendary sucker for a reason after all.

Suddenly the machine stopped and it landed on three sevens.

"Well," said a voice over the intercom, "It looks like the lucky lady on slot number seven has won our jackpot."

The woman was completely shocked as was her assistant. She didn't win at gambling. Something wasn't right here.

"Looks like your luck is finally starting to change," said a voice that sounded very familiar to the blonde.

She turned around the face of someone that she never thought she would ever see again.

"G-G-Grandpa?" she asked with a shaky voice.

Hashirama smiled at her.

"Hello," he said, "my darling granddaughter."

The blonde's eyes started to tear up and then she rushed forward. And hugged the man.

"Tsunade," he said, "it's so good to see you again."

**Grandfather and granddaughter have been reunited. Well see what happens in the next time. In the mean time I have to write a story for my grandmother. See you next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12:Training Begins

Chapter 12: training begins.

It had been an hour since Tsunade was reunited with her grandfather. Right now they were in her hotel room getting caught up.

"So how are you still alive?" Tsunade asked her grandfather. She was happy that she was alive but she was curious.

"Well," He explained, "since I lived the life of a righteous warrior I became an archangel for Kami. We met someone and trained him. After he returned so did we."

"We?" the brunette asked the pig still in her arms.

The brunette was named Shizune. She was Tsunade's assistant and apprentice. The pig's name was Ton-Ton. Though she wasn't used normally the pig could be used to sniff out people. Her nose was as good as a ninja dogs.

(A.N.: Ton-Ton is a girl right?)

"We," Hashirama explained, "as in the other kages and Kushina."

The girl's jaws dropped. They were back? Oh man this was going to be an interesting day.

"So who did you get to train anyway?" Tsunade asked clearly curious.

"Naruto," he explained, "Your godson."

"N-Naruto," Tsuande stuttered, "is alive."

She had been told that Naruto had died during the sealing. Right now she was upset that she had been kept from her godson for so long.

"What happened?" she asked a rise of anger coming.

A few seconds later…

"THEY DID WHAT!"

The cry was heard over the elemental countries and some other places.

Sand village

The sound of the voice knocked a lot of people out of their seats. They also had this feeling of dread. They brought it up to Gaara killing someone.

Wave country…

The shout was hear all over the village.

"You hear something grandpa?" Inari asked.

The old bridge builder just shook his head.

Akatsuki base…

Everyone jumped up at the yell.

"What was that?" Hidan asked as he looked up from his ritual.

"I have no idea," Kisami aid with a nervous look.

City outside the elemental countries.

The shout shook the five teens out of their seats in front of the TV.

"Dude," a green skinned kid with pointy ears and fangs said, "What was that?"

"I have no idea," said a spiky haired kid with an eye mask.

"Someone's obviously angry," said a girl in a blue cloak with the hood up over her face.

The other two. A guy who was half machine and an orange skinned girl just kept quiet wondering who had let out such a loud yell.

Back in the elemental countries Tsunade Shizune, with Ton-Ton running next to her, and Hashirama were all making a b-line for Konoha.

'_When I get there,' _Tsunade growled, _'There's going to be a whole lot of shaking going on!' _

Shizune was having similar thoughts to her master only she wasn't thinking of crushing people like bugs.

Back in Konoha Naruto as heading home from the preliminary rounds to see if he could get his dad to train him. Naruto walked in to find his mom and dad making out on the couch.

"Gross," Naruto said making the two separate, "old people love."

"We are not old," Kushina growled as she got off her husband flushed.

"So what is it you need son?" Minato asked a little annoyed that he had interrupted them.

"I need someone to train me for the final exam," Naruto said.

"Well," Minato said, "Since your old enough I think it's time that me and your mother tought you some of clan moves."

"Clan moves?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Kushina said grinning, "You'll spend a few weeks training with me and then another training with your father."

"So what are you going to teach me?" Naruto asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Well," Kushina said rubbing her chin in thought, "you know sword techniques from kami yami and shinigami correct? Well I can teach you some of the Uzumaki techniques that will be able to throw your opponents for a loop. Then your father can teach you his prized moves."

"Really?" Naruto asked getting nods from both of his parents, "cool."

At that moment an ANBU appeared. Fortunately he was one that Sarutobi trusted with the secret that his parents were still alive and who they were so Minato and Kushina didn't have to hide.

"Uzumaki-san," he said, "the council has requested your presence."

"Oh brother," Naruto groaned as he smacked his forehead.

The ANBU vanished in a swirl of leaves. Naruto walked out the door saying goodbye to his parents and left for the council room. As soon as he entered the Rose Haruno started going off.

"What have you done to my daughter boy?" she yelled angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"My daughter," the Haruno said angrily, "she has stopped trying to win the heart of the Uchiha and now she going out with some big eyed freak."

"You mean Lee," Naruto said realizing what she was talking about, "Mrs. Haruno I have done nothing to your daughter. On a mission we had she finally realized that it was not going to happen especially since Sasuke is now dating Haku. So she's given up her crush and is now trying to find an interest in other people."

"I know you've done something to my daughter you little-"

"Enough lady Haruno," said another councilman, "I think we should get down to the topic of how the boy became so strong."

"I had a few good teachers," Naruto said, "Now if that is all then I will be taking my leave of this place."

"You will leave when we tell you too brat," said the same councilman, "there is no way someone would want to train a brat like when the Uchiha-"

"You know," Naruto said cutting off the councilman, "I'm getting tired of this." He turned to the council as he continued, "Its always the Uchiha this. The Uchiha that. You people really need a wake up call. Listen how long have we been without the Sharingan? A long time and the village hasn't gone up in smoke yet. I mean if we really needed those eyes as much as you say then I think we would be dead right now since the one who has it right know hasn't even used it in that long of a time."

The council was floored at this. They had just been schooled by a thirteen year old. Naruto smirked as he saw that the council had just been effectively shut up so he decided to leave via shushin.

Naruto reappeared back at home. It was currently dark so he went up stairs and went to bed. The next morning he woke up to find a note with his mother's neat handwriting. It read:

_Dear Naruto,_

_Me and your father had some business to take care of so we won't be back until this afternoon. You can meet me around five to begin your training._

_Love,_

_Mom._

Naruto put down the note and started making his breakfast. As he started eating he couldn't help but think: what was it his mother and father had to do?

Meanwhile…

At the hot spring on the other side of a village sat nearby the women's side of the hot spring. He giggled perversely as he watched them. He was so engrossed in his 'research' he didn't feel two presences behind him until he was lifted up off the ground the thrown in the opposite direction of the hot spring. He got up to see a very and angry Minato and Kushina standing in front of him. He paled suddenly as he felt the killing intent rolling off of them.

"Jiraiya," Minato snarled, "you have a lot of explaining to do."

"W-What d-do I h-have to e-explain?" he asked stuttering out of fear of what they were going to do.

"Don't play dumb!" Kushina yelled getting the attention of the girls in the hot springs, "You were supposed to watch out for our son. I can't believe that you would take your research for that perverted book over your duty as a godfather. Actually I can believe it!"

"Not to mention," Minato said, "he peeped on our honeymoon and wrote that down in his book to."

Kushina's eyes widened as she looked at her husband then she turned to Jiraiya with a look of absolute rage on her face. Jiraiya was currently in the process of wetting himself. Kushina picked him up and started beating the tar out of him. When she was done Minato got a few punches in. Jiraiya was in agony and was hoping that this was the worst of it. Man this guy was stupid. He was then picked up by both and given a hard haymaker to the face sending him flying towards the hot springs and smashed through the wall. Jiraiya groaned as he got up and froze when he felt a lot more killing intent from when he did earlier. He looked up to see a lot of angry women. Girlish screams were then heard all over the village and Anko felt herself wanting to laugh for some reason. Luckily the girls were so busy beating on the perverted sannin that they didn't see the two who had beaten him first.

Later that afternoon…

Naruto and his mother walked to the ground where they would be training. They arrived at a large plane that had a lot of dummies that were usually used for sword practice.

"Okay Naruto," Kushina said getting in a stance, "show momma what you can do."

Naruto unsealed angel's hand from his arm and charged at her. Kushina brought out a katana that was made from the same material as Naruto's sword. The two charged at one another and clashed. The sound of singing steel rang through the air as their swords clashed again and again. Eventually Kushina decided to get a little devious and knocked Naruto back with a sudden knee to the gut. Then she took out a scroll and unsealed another katana similar to the one she already had out. She charged with both drawn and brought them down on Naruto's sword. Naruto was knocked back, but managed to catch himself.

"Is that all you got my boy?" Kushina taunted.

Naruto just smirked and undid the bandages on his other arm. Kushina saw the kanji for devil and knew what was going to happen next. Naruto set angel's hand on his back and reached for the mark. He unsealed a new weapon. The blade was as long as angel's hand, but unlike angel's hand this one was pitch black. The handle was wrapped in a blood red material and there was the design of a skull on the hilt. The blade was split in two up until about w inches from the hilt.

"So you've brought out shadow claw," Kushina said with a smirk.

She charged at him as Naruto brought angel's hand out and charged at Kushina. The swords all met and Naruto was starting to get an upper hand. It was then that he decided to show his mom what he could do with this one. Naruto drove his angel's hand into the ground and held up shadow claw.

Naruto then started to radiate energy like he did at the bridge in wave country. Only instead of glowing white he was letting of a black energy. The sword was then covered in black energy. Naruto saw his mom was doing the same with her swords. The two drew back their swords and yelled out their attacks.

"**Abyssal Slash!"**

"**Light Cross!"**

Naruto swung his sword parallel to the ground and sent out a huge wave of black energy. Kushina formed a cross with her swords and swung them both sending across-shaped energy blast at Naruto. The two moves collided in the air and there was a huge explosion. The dust cleared and it showed the two of them still standing.

"Not bad kiddo," Kushina said panting slightly, "Let's get started on our training."

Naruto smirked. Then two then got down to business.

Meanwhile at another training ground…

Sasuke was panting as he had started his training with Kakashi. He saw currently trying to get some taijutsu stuff down and he was having a bit of trouble. Sasuke wanted to but he didn't use his onyx sharingan. He decided to save it for the finals when he fought against Gaara.

"Come on Sasuke," Kakashi said, "is that all you can do?"

"I'm not about to be brought down here," Sasuke said as he got up.

Meanwhile at the Nara clan home…

Shikamaru was currently staring up at the sky watching the clouds roll by.

"Shikarmaru!"

'_Oh crud,' _he thought as he got up to see his mother walking toward him.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked, "You're supposed to be getting ready for the next part of the Chuunin exams in a month."

"You know mom," he said, "dad is just too lazy to try and train me."

"Oh he'll train you," his mother said brandishing a frying pan from out of nowhere, "even if it kills him."

'_Oh man,' _Shikamaru thought, _'What a drag.'_

Meanwhile at some hotel…

Kankouro was fiddling with one of his puppets while Temari was just sitting at a windowsill and Gaara was in his room.

"Shouldn't you be coming up with a strategy?" Kankouro asked his sister.

"I won't need one to beat that lazy pain the neck," Temari answered. She glanced at the door that lead to her brothers room.

"I wonder what he does in private," she said aloud.

"Don't know," Kankouro said, "don't think I want to know."

(Last one) Meanwhile at a small base outside the village…

Orochimaru was going over the plan for the invasion of the leaf village. He had gone over it plenty of times and it was foolproof. He got up and was starting to walk to his chamber when he heard a voice in his head.

"You can't do this."

He turned to find a conveniently placed mirror and saw a reflection of himself only the purple paint under his eyes weren't there and it's eyes were green.

"You can't just destroy the village that brought us into this world," the reflection said.

"You can't stop me," Orochimaru said to the mirror, "I will destroy this village and then take this world as my own."

"Not if I can help it," the reflection growled. Orochimaru had had enough of this and punched the mirror utterly destroying it.

Orochimaru laughed as he walked away from the now broken mirror.

"Pathetic human," he said his yellow eyes glowing.

**You have got to love how unpredictable things can be. By the way I have an idea for another story I want to put up. This ones a Danny Phantom Crossover with Teen Titans. In it Danny's friends and family die during the fight with Dan Phantom. After they die Danny unlocks and ancient power and destroys Dan. Danny leaves and ends up in Jump City. You can guess what happens when he's there. Let me know what you think. Peach out man!**


	13. Chapter 13:Training ends and finals

Chapter 13: training part 2 and finals

Naruto was on his knees panting hard using Shadow Claw as a crutch. His mother was in the same boat. Her gold swords both being used as crutches. The two had been training for a few weeks and Naruto had gained some new skills. He had learned to use Angel's Hand and Shadow Claw in unison and without their power negating each other like it would normally do. He had also learned some techniques that used two swords. His speed with said moves had increased and so had his overall strength.

"You've gotten better in the few week's we've been together son," Kushina said, "Now why don't you go see your friends? I bet your curious about there progress."

"Yeah I am," Naruto said with a grin, "thanks mom."

Naruto sealed up the swords in his arms. Then he bowed to his mother and ran off to check up on his friends. Kushina smiled to herself. While he did this she could spend some quality time with her husband.

At another training ground…

Sasuke was breathing hard as he got up from a crouching position. He stood in front of a large boulder with two large craters in it. His arm had a few scratches on it and he was almost out of chakra.

"It looks like your good for two bursts," Kakashi said as he looked at his student.

"I can do more," Sasuke said as he rose up only for him to fall down slightly.

"Don't even think about it Sasuke," Kakashi said, "even if you did have a bit more chakra you can't do it more than twice. If you try to force a jutsu when your low on chakra not only will it send your chakra dwon to zero but it will also kill you."

"I'd listen to the Cyclops if I were you Sasuke," said a voice that surprised them.

They both turned to see Naruto leaning against a tree with a smirk on his face.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto said, "how has your training been going?"

"Fine," he said, "I've learned the chidori and I'll be trying to lean the Raikeiri next."

"How about your sword training?" Naruto asked wondering how sasuke was coming along.

"I've learned some thing from Zabuza," Sasuke said, "He taught me the vital spots on the body. I didn't want to learn the silent killing technique because it sounds a little bit annoying. I don't think I can keep quiet for that long. I also learned how to transfer my elemental affinities, which are fire and lightning to my sword."

"What about 'That'?" Naruto asked making Sasuke get serious.

"Kakashi sensei," Sasuke yelled, "Can I talk with Naruto alone for a minute?"

"Okay," Kakashi said. He was wondering what he was talking about but he decided not to pry since it was probably a clan matter.

"My Onyx Sharingan has come along greatly," Sasuke said once Kakashi was out of hearing range, "I all three tomoes right now."

"All three," Naruto gasped, "How did you manage to unlock the other two so quickly?"

"I got my first one from the fight with Yoroi," Sasuke explained, "I guess the stress of the fight called for it. I'm not sure."

"And the other one?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke's face went grim. He growled slightly as he remembered. He then started to explain.

_Flashback…_

_Sasuke had just come home from his first thing of training and was look forward to some time to relaxation with Haku. When he entered the clan complex he noticed something was odd. The door had been broken into and there were signatures inside he didn't recognize. He ran inside to find a site that made his blood boil. The sight was Haku being held down by some ANBU with a blank mask and a kanji for root on it. On the ground was a hypodermic needle that was empty. Sasuke guessed that was what was keeping Haku from fighting back. Then he heard words that made Sasuke's blood pressure go through the roof._

"_Hold still you slut," the ANBU growled, "Lord Danzo has use for you. You can reproduce ice soldiers for us to use and I hear he'll let us keep you when were done."_

_Sasuke had enough at that statement and burst through the door his onyx Sharingan blazing. The ANBU turned his blank masked face to him before his eyes widened. He saw the black eyes with a red pupil and three tomoes in each. That was the last thing he saw before he burst into black flames._

_Sasuke ran over to Haku to see if she was all right. He smiled when he found she hadn't been touched. Haku looked up and smiled at him before they kissed._

_End flashback…._

Naruto was quite and then he started to seethe. He couldn't believe that someone would try to do that. It was also surprising that someone was able to get close to Haku without her either turning them into a human pin cushion or into a life sized ice sculpture.

Sasuke then explained that the only reason that that ANBU had gotten close to her was that he had disguised himself and had suppressed his chakra so that she thought that he had come home early to surprise her. Naruto still in shock at that began to think when he realized something.

"Isn't Danzo that guy on the council?" he asked getting Sasuke to raise and eyebrow.

"Yeah I think he is," Sasuke said then he realized something.

"I'll take this to the Hokage," Sasuke said after a few seconds of silence, "It's my girlfriend it's my problem."

Sasuke and Naruto both nodded at each other and then they went their separate ways. Naruto walked on for a little bit until he came across Shikamaru and his dad in a field. Shikamru actually seemed to be panting and was sweating. Had the Nara actually started to work.

"Shikamaru," Naruto said as he got closer, "are you actually working?" Shikamaru nodded at his friend. "It's a sign of the apocalypse! Run! Hide your children! We're all going to die!"

The tow Nara in front of him just shook their heads and muttered troublesome under his breath. As it turns out Shikamru had been trainign with some of his clan techniques. His dad was persuaded by his wife to train him. By persuaded I mean that his wife had come at him with a frying pan threatening to bash his brains out and have him sleep on the couch for a month before she would let them sleep in the same bed. Since then the lazy man has been training his lazy son. Naruto had to shake his head as he heard that. Naruto left the two to their own training.

Naruto ran around until he found Sakura with Lee on one of the training grounds. He found them in a very surprising position. Sakura was sitting in Lee's lap and they were currently making out. Naruto noted a few craters and dents in the ground so he guessed that they had both been training. Sakura had learned some medical stuff and had been Lee's personal nurse while he healed from the beating Naruto gave him. After that you couldn't even separate the two. Naruto just smirked and left the two to there own devices.

Naruto didn't even bother looking for the Suna siblings.

Naruto found Ino at the flower shop her dad owned. He walked in and found himself instantly hugged by his girlfriend.

"So how's your training been coming along foxy?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto had told Ino about the fox during some time during the breaks between training. She had been upset that the village had treated him like they did since his dad wanted him to be seen as a hero. She would have gone out and tried to do something stupid if Naruto hadn't given her a "calm down" kiss.

"Just fine," Naruto said, "My mom's been training me nonstop ever since the second round. Though she and dad had something to do before they did. I don't know what it was but I had the sudden feeling that someone was going to be in a world of hurt."

Ino just giggle and held Naruto close to her.

"Well," Ino said, "I've been training too. My dad's been training me in some of the other Yamanaka clan moves. I've even learned a few taijutsu moves and my genjutsu had gone up a bit."

"Nice," Naruto said hugging his girlfriend.

"Well I got to go," he said, "I have to go meet another sensei for training."

"Let me know how it goes!" Ino called after him as he left.

Naruto left and went home. When he got there he found Tobirama, and Hashirama conversing with two other people…and a pig.

The first of the two was a tall blonde woman with a blue diamond tattooed on her forehead. With her was a slightly shorter brunette. Both of them were in talking happily with the tow while the pig just sat down at the feet of the brunette. The pig was actually the first one to notice Naruto in the room and it walked over to him. Naruto smiled and reached down and petted the small animal. it was then that the brunette noticed the pig was gone and looked around. She saw the pig being petted by Naruto and smiled.

"Oh Naruto," Hashirama said as he looked over, "glad to see you're home."

"Glad to be home I guess," Naruto said, "Who are these two and the pig?"

"Well," Hashirama said, "the blonde is my granddaughter Tsunade and the other girl is Shizune, her assistant. The pig is Ton-Ton."

"So," the blonde said, "you're my godson huh?"

"Yes," Naruto said, "yes I am."

The blonde woman was silent but then he walked forward and hugged him. Naruto held her and returned the hug.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you," she said, "I thought that you had died thanks to the pains on the council."

"It's okay," her godson said, "besides I have a source inside Danzo's group. I think I might havea way to bring those pains in the butts down."

"Good," Tsunade said, "I just have one condition. That when the time comes to execute them that I get to be the one who crushes their skulls."

"Naruto," Minato said walking in the room, "There you are. I was looking for you. Tomorrow your training with me starts."

"Got it pops," Naruto said before turning then he stopped, "oh I almost forgot. In the time that mom wasn't training me I came up with some of my own jutsu. I think you'll be interested to see them."

"What are you gonna need new jutsu for?" Tsunade asked.

"Well," Naruto said, "I think that the sound and sand villages are trying to take out Konoha. I came up with a few new techniques so that I'll be able to surprise them. Plus, if my suspicions about that dang snake are correct then I'm going to need all the help that I can get."

Naruto nodded to the group as he walked out of the room to go relax for a while. As he left Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"What did he mean by that?" she asked.

"You should sit down granddaughter," Hashirama said, "This is going to be a long explanation."

The girls sat down at the first hokage explained.

"First of all," he said, "naruto was taken to heaven by Kami to train under us. While ther Kami gave hima mission. A mision that if not completed could spell a lot of trouble for everyone. I can't tell you what it is though as I am sworn to secrecy. However, at the end of the Chuunin exams if our suspicions are correct then you will learn for yourself."

Tsunade would have pressed the issue but she knew from her family line that her grandfather would be very stern about the subject. If there was one thing that the Senju clan was known for it was that they were as stubborn as mules. She just mentally sighed and went to the kitchen so she could get a bottle of sake.

The next day…

Naruto was running alongside his father to the spot where their training would take place. He followed his father to a large and very spacious river with a water fall.

"Okay Naruto," the man said, "here I'll teach you one of the Namikaze clan's most prestigious jutsu, the **rasengan**."

"What's that old man?" Naruto asked. His dad bristle slightly as that he wasn't really that old.

Instead of making some snappy comeback. He held out his hand and slowly a spinning ball of chakra formed in his hand. Naruto stared at the technique. Minato then turned around charged at a nearby tree. He shoved the pinning ball of chakra forward and ground a huge dent in the side of the trunk. Naruto stared at the damage that had happened.

"Now," Minato said, "There are three steps to using this technique. First you must be able to focus a large amount of chakra into your hand. After that you have to be able to form it into a ball. Then finally you must be able to hold it in that form for as long as it takes you to do so."

Naruto nodded at his father and began to do so. Naruto may have had a lot of training over th years by the kages but he had a little bit of trouble with chakra control every know and again. He basically just focused his chakra into his hand. Unfortunately he didn't want to unseal any of the chakra seals on him so he had some trouble with it at first. After a few days of practice he got it down.

The day after that Minato came buy with a box of balls.

"Okay," Minato said, "for this you have to form the chakra into the form of the ball. To do this it will take extreme focus and a lot of hard work. The hard part isn't getting the chakra into the ball the hard part is trying to get the ball to stay in one piece."

Naruto took a ball and tried to form a ball of chakra with it but it didn't go well at first. The first few times he tried the ball burst and other times he just didn't get enough in there. After a few more days of trying he actually got the chakra to form a ball.

The day after that Minato showed up with a box of balloons.

"Now for the toughest part yet," he said, "For this you have to be able to pump the ball of chakra and hold it without the balloon bursting. You have to keep the chakra under control until you can manage to get it. Once you've done this you can form the **Rasengan**."

Naruto just nodded. It took him a lot of tries. It took him forever to do this one. The balloons that he had used almost always burst. It took him a lot of time and balloons to get this down. When he was on the last one this one actually stayed intact. Naruto smirked as he saw this. He then formed a **rasengan** with his own hands and launched at a tree. The result was the same amount of damage his father had done to the tree that he had practiced on.

Minato had just arrived to check on Naruto's progress and saw his son master in a few weeks what took him years to develop. He smiled to himself. He always knew that his son had been destined for greatness.

"Naruto," Minato said getting his son's attention, "there is something you should know. That move is incomplete."

"What do you mean by that dad?" Naruto asked.

"After I first made the **rasengan**," he explained, "I had intended to fuse it with my elemental affinity. Doing so would create a whole knew technique. I didn't get a chance to do this because of the Kyuubi attack. Naruto I leave this to you. Complete the **Rasengan** and show them what it means to be a Namikaze."

Naruto nodded at his father and the two went home. After studying a technique that cold crush someone was actually very exhausting. When naruto got home he was asleep before he even hit the pillow.

Naruto spent the rest of his time training with his dad in Taijutsu and a little bit o genjutsu. It never relaly was his strong point and he had gotten help from Tobirama in that department. After a few eeks of relaxing and working out it was time for the tournament.

Everyone gathered in the arena. The Kazekage and Sarutobi sat in the kage box. With him were the other fire shadows but non one could tel lit was them because they all had hoods on and hid their faces very well. In the arena Gaara, Temari, Kankouro, Naruto, Neji,, shino, shikamaru, and Sasuke all stood in the center of the arena. Sasuke would have been late but he had gotten over his ego and wasn't as self centered as used to be.

"Welcome," Sarutobi announced, "to the finals for the Chuunin exams. The contestants in the arena will fight for the right to be called chuunin and to become one step closer to there dreams if they have one. For those of you who did not make it this far…there is always next year. Now…let the tournament begin!"

**So the tournament has begun! What are the new moves Naruto has? Will or will not the village fall to the invasion? What the heck is wrong with Orochimaru and him yelling at his reflection a few chapters ago? You'll find out won't you. Also In the upcoming chapter of phantom among titans get ready for aguest appearance by (Names withheld)" Hope you enjoy it!**


	14. Chapter 14: Finals and Invasion

Chapter 14: The Tournament and Invasion

"All right," the proctor, a man with bandana around his head and senbon in his mouth said, "I'm Genma, the proctor for this part of the exam. Will the combatants Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga please come forward?"

Neji and Naruto both came forward. As they did this the other combatants went up to the fighters box to stay out of the way.

"You might as well give up," Neji said, "I'm am fated to win this match."

Naruto sighed. This guy was as cold as ever. Though Hinata did manage to learn the Hyuuga clan's main moves she was still viewed as weak for her heart by some of the Hyuuga council. Hiashi now had a better view of his daughter, and that did make Naruto happy. He was just glad that he wouldn't have to worry about her being branded with the caged bird seal.

"Proctor," Naruto said unsealing Angel's Hand from his arm, "start the match so I can just shut this pain in the butt up. I mean no one wants to hear it."

"All right," Genma said, "Begin!"

Neji activated his Byakugan and charged at Naruto who just stepped to the side. Naruto swung Angel's Hand and Neji barely managed to duck underneath the swing. Neji would have gotten a strike in with a Gentile fist strike, but Naruto managed to jump away his sword still in his grip.

"That was a close one," Naruto said out loud.

In the kage booth Sarutobi beamed in pride as did Naruto's hidden mother and father. This was proving to be quite a show. the kazekage aka Orochimaru in disguise mentally snarled. He was pretty pissed that this kid had hurt him in the forest. He would make him pay. Oh yes! He would pay! It took a few moments, but he managed to calm down. It seemed that none of the other people in the booth noticed. At least that's what he thought. Tobirama and Hashirama noticed from the shadows where they were hidden. They knew what Naruto had told them was right.

Back in the ring Naruto was focusing chakra into his sword. He drew it back and swung it .

"**Angel Slash!" **

A blast of gold chakra was sent flying off and Neji was right in it's path. Neji then took up a stance and spun like top yelling, **"Rotation!"**

"Father," Hanabi gasped in the stands, "that was the…"

"I know dear," Hiashi said, "Such talent wasted on the branch family."

"You should be proud," Neji said, "A mere commoner has never forced me to use my strongest defense before."

"Blah, Blah, Blah," Naruto mocked, "My greatest defense. You know something I think it's time that I showed you that even the strongest defense can be broken."

Naruto took his sword and then stabbed it into the ground behind him. Then he went through hand signs so fast that Neji could see all of them.

"**Light Style: Light Needle Rain!"**

Naruto took in a deep breath and shot multiple glowing needles from his mouth toward Neji. The boy just smirked and used his **rotation **technique. When Neji stopped spinning everyone gasped at what they saw. Neji had holes in his clothes. The **Rotation** had been broken.

"How?" Neji asked in clear shock, "How did a commoner like you managed to get through my clan's greatest defense?"

"A move like the **Rotation**," Naruto explained, "Is made to deflect weapons and burst of elements infused with chakra. However, if you take pure chakra and send it at the move it can easily pierce it."

Neji growled. _'Where did he manage to learn a technique like this?'_

"Oh and Neji," Naruto said, "if you're wondering how I managed to get a technique that could pierce you move…I made it myself."

Everyone was floored. Naruto had made a jutsu like that. How was it even possible? The Konoha ninja made a mental note to grill him about this later.

"And this," Naruto said as he started going through hand signs, "is something else that I made myself. **Wind Style: Mega Roar!"**

Naruto took in a deep breath and let out a massive roar. This one shook the ground beneath them and made visible sound waves. Neji clutched his ears. He didn't notice it but the force of the sound wave was causing him to be pushed back a bit. Finally Neji was sent flying into the wall on the other side of the arena. Neji met it with a loud crash.

Neji fell to the ground and then rose back up coughing up a bit of blood. He had never felt a pain like this. Naruto picked up his sword and walked over to the fallen Hyuuga. Then he lifted the pale-eyed boy up by the top of his shirt.

"You know what I find very stupid?" Naruto asked the boy, "is that you hate someone who has done you no wrong. I mean in the fight during the prelims couldn't Hinata have used the caged bird seal on you? I remember her saying that she hates it more than the branch family does. Of course given how blind you people can be when it comes to this stuff I am not really surprised."

Neji just glared at Naruto until the realization his him like a massive cinderblock.

"Proctor call the match," Naruto said, "I don't think he can fight anymore."

"All right," Genma said, "The winner is Naruto Uzumaki."

The crowed erupted into cheering. As they did Naruto leaned in and whispered into his ear.

"Neji," Naruto said, "I know you have a thing for Ten-Ten. You might want to ask her out now before she winds up off the market. Oh and in case you don't have any idea how to get past that seal you could try to counter it some way."

Neji now felt like he should have beaten himself over the head with a rock because of how obvious it was that he and branch family should have done that years ago when the seal was first put on them. only right now was when he realized it. Although he did have the decency to blush when his crush on Ten-Ten was brought up.

Neji was carried off by the medics and Naruto walked up to the fighters box.

"Nice one Naruto," Sasuke said smirking.

"Thanks," Naruto said, "just down lose to Gaara when it's time for you two to fight. I want to be the one to kick you butt."

"All right," Genma said, "Due to certain actions the fights have been rearranged. Will Temari Subaku and Shikamaru Nara come down?"

Temari flew out on her fan while Shikamaru went to the stairs.

"You're actually going to go down there and fight?" Naruto asked.

"My mom would kill me for not going down there," Shikamaru said, "Besides my dad taught me some moves that I want to test out."

The Nara walked down the stairs at a slow speed to annoy Temari. When he arrived the annoyance was showing on her face.

"What the heck took you so long?" Temari growled.

"It was just to troublesome to run," the boy replied making a lot of people in the stands sweat drop.

"Okay," Genma stated, "the match between Temari Subaku and Shikamaru Nara. Begin!"

Temari jumped back and opened her fan, and swung it yelling, **"Wind Scythe Jutsu!"**

With surprising agility and speed the boy dodged the move. He crouched down and reached for something behind his back. In the stands Kutenai's eyes widened when Shikamaru pulled out a pair of trench knives.

"Where did he get those?" she asked.

"I gave them to him," Asuma said, "He came to me saying that he needed to train for the exams. I think his mother had something to do with it. Anyway, I gave him those since he had a feeling he would need a weapon to fight her, so I taught him the only weapon I knew."

Kurenai nodded in understanding. She also knew that the lazy boy's mother could be a very good motivator when the time came.

In the ring Shikamaru charged with his trench knives drawn and swung Temari jumped back. She smirked and swung her fan to send out another gust of wind but was surprised when she saw that her fan had been cut. She looked down and saw that Shikamaru's shadow had extended and cut through it. A copy of his arm with the trench knife present in it's grip.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"I knew that most of your attacks come from that fan," Shikamaru said, "So I used my families **Shadow blade technique **to slice it."

"How did you get this good?" she asked, "When I saw you fight in the prelims you were just some lazy punk. How did you get this good?"

"Simple," Shikamaru said with a smirk, "I had some very interesting motivation."

"His mom threatened to beat his head in with a frying pan!" Naruto yelled from the fighters box.

"Darn you Naruto!" the young Nara yelled.

Temari took advantage of the distraction and threw a few shuriken at the distracted Nara/ Shikamaru, however, saw this coming and easily managed to duck. He then went through hand signs and called out, **"Shadow possession jutsu!"**

Shikamaru's shadow snaked away from him and connected with Temari's. she young woman found her self trapped. Shikamaru reached for one of the two weapons pouches on his belt. The action made Temari do the same. The Nara boy rose the kunai up to his throat an positioned it to where the slightest movement would cut it. Temari was in the same position.

"You know you want to say it," the male Nara said with a grin.

"I-I forfeit," Temari said defeated.

"Winner: Shikamaru Nara," Genma announced.

In the stands Asuma held out a hand to Kakashi who handed him two hundred ryo. The two had a made a bet before the matches. Kakashi said that Shikamaru would forfeit the match if he ran out of chakra. Asuma bet that the lazy Nara would actually win.

As the lazy Nara made his way to the fighters box his mother and father watched him proud smiles.

"He won," Shikaku Nara said, "What a drag. Looks like I'll have to up his training."

"Looks like you'll have to," his wife, Yoshino said.

Elsewhere in the stands Shikamaru's two teammates were in absolute shock.

"I can't believe he actually won," Ino said in disbelief.

"That cuts it," Chouji said, "I'm going to see if I can get some training in clan techniques from my dad."

"Okay," Genma called out as Temari and the Nara went back up to the fighters box, "Will Kankouro Subaku and Shino Aburame come down?"

'_Darn it," _Kankouro thought, _'I'm not supposed to reveal my puppet techniques until after the fight with Gaara.'_

He would have withdrawn, but a quick sign from his sensei Baki told him to fight. To the sign Kankouro gave a very discreet nod.

The two fighters the proceeded down to the ring to begin their fight.

"The match between Kankoruo Subaku, and Shino Aburame. Begin!"

Both competitors stood still for a moments until bugs started to flow from Shino's arms. The young Aburame shot a stream of them at Kankouro. Kankoro dodged to the side. Then his pack unraveled to reveal a large puppet. It was human-like look only with six eyes. It also had six arms and had a hunch in it's back.

"Time to fry bug boy," the puppet master said.

The puppet then sprang to life an charged at the young Aburame. Sino dodged to avoid it, but one of it's extra arms hot out. It's hand folded upwards and a spike came out that was dripping with poison. Shino managed to bring up a wall of bugs to stop it. It managed to, but just barely. Shino ran to the left shooting off another swarm of bugs. The puppet Kankouro was using jumped back in front of it's master and opened it's mouth. A small cloud of poison came out of it's mouth. Shino saw it and asked the queen to return the others. The bugs outside returned. Kankouro's puppet closed it's mouth and shot forward again swinging all six arms. As it did small blades, each lacking poison, came out of it's arms. Shino dodged most of them, but one caught his shoulder.

"Looks like I overestimated you bug boy," Kankouro gloated, "I guess I should just end this now and save you some suffering."

Shino glared at his opponent. Though with the sun glasses and a collar that covered most of his face it was really hard to tell.

The puppet opened it's mouth and shot out a small black ball.

It hit the ground near Shino and exploded in a purple cloud.

"A poison bomb," Naruto muttered, "This guy's been aiming to kill Shino."

In the stands Shibi Aburame was currently nervous. He was currently scared for his son. If you had looked close enough you would have seen a bead of sweat running down the side of his face.

In the arena the cloud started to clear. As it did it showed the young Aburame on his knee breathing hard. It was obvious that he had breathed in the poison.

"Ha!" Kankouro laughed, "I told you that I…would…"

He didn't finish his sentence as he fell to one knee as well. He as panting hard.

'_My…my chakra,' _he mentally groaned realizing that he had been drained of chakra, _'but how? He never got any of those little insects on me.'_

"Looks like you underestimated me," Shino groaned as he looked at his equally winded adversary.

Kankouro glared at the boy until he felt something crawling on his arm. He looked down and saw a few small bugs skittering across his hand.

"What?" he asked out loud, "When did you managed to get those on me?"

"When I shot off my first swarm of bugs," Shino explained, "I managed to get a female beetle on your head. The female acts as a homing beacon to all males. From then I just had to disperse a few bugs, and a few males followed the scent."

'_He's,' _Kankouro thought, _'He's been playing me the whole time.'_

With that last thought the puppet user collapsed from chakra exhaustion and Shino passed out.

Genma announced the match was tie and the medic came down and took the two boys to the infirmary. Shibi ran down to the infirmary to neutralize his sons poison. He knew that Shino's bugs were probably doing the same thing that he was going to do, but he needed to be there for his little boy.

Naruto watched his friend get taken to the infirmary.

"I hope the guy makes it," he said, "I don't want one of my future allies in the field to get killed by some cheap poison trick."

"For once Naruto," Sasuke said, "you and I are in total agreement."

"Now for the next match," Genma announced, "Will Gaara Subaku and Sasuke Uchiha come down?"

A lot of people had come for this match. Other had come to see Naruto fight so they could watch the so called "Demon Brat" die. They did, however, want to see how the great Uchiha had come in his training, so they could use him to defeat the demon and avenge the Yondaime. My word these people are complete and total imbeciles.

Gaara grinned savagely and disappeared and reappeared in a swirl of sand. Sasuke just jumped down and landed across from the sand user.

"Uchiha," Gaara growled, "Mother desires your blood, and as a good boy I will give it to her!"

"You want my blood," Sasuke smirked, "you're going to have to tear it from my cold lifeless corpse.

"Now," Genma started, "the match between Gaara Subaku and Sasuke Uchiha. Begin!"

Gaara made the first move forming a clone completely made out of sand. Sasuke sped forward. He moved faster than most of them could see. Gai, however, recognized this speed and the technique.

"You gave him Lee's speed," he stated looking at Kakashi, "Why?"

"We both knew that someone as fast as Lee could get past that defense of Gaara's," Kakashi explained, "I had to teach him this so he could stand a chance. He also picked up some other tricks that I wont really go into right now."

In the ring Gaara brought up some sand to strike Sasuke, but the Uchiha got past it and slammed his fist cracking the sand armor on is face. Sasuke jumped back and clutched his hand.

'_He has sand forming armor on his skin,' _Sasuke thought, _'Looks like I'll have to add more chakra behind my punches if I want to get away with my hands intact.'_

Sasuke focused some chakra into his hands to try to lessen d the damage he would take when he punched Gaara's armor again.

In the fighters box Temari was shocked.

"He actually got past Gaara's defense," she gasped, "How did he manage that?"

"Looks like he prepared for it," Naruto said, "He must have trained in his speed to be fast enough to get past that sand defense. I wonder what else Kakashi sensei taught him?"

Back in the ring Gaara was getting hit a lot. He backed up a bit and started to laugh.

"Finally," he said out loud, "I get an opponent who can truly test me. I'm sick of having to fight weaklings."

He shot out some more sand at Sasuke. The boy just grinned and took out a scroll unsealing a golden sword. Sasuke grinned and charged again. This time he appeared behind Gaara and a massive slash mark appeared across Gaara's chest. The sand user screamed in pain. That cut hurt more than it should have.

"In case you're wondering," Sasuke said to the boy, "this sword is able to have chakra transferred through it. That means I can increase the damage of a sword attacks. It also means that I can do this!"

Sasuke focused chakra into his sword and it burst into flames. The charged and swung the now flaming hot sword.

""**Burning Glory!" **

The flaming slash ran across Gaara's chest invoking another scream of pain. He backed up a bit trying to recover form the massive burn mark that now covered his chest. He groaned in pain, and fell to one knee.

The entire crowd was grinning at the strength the Uchiha was showing. They were thinking that they could finally kill the demon when they convinced the Uchiha to do it. They began to whisper among themselves. "Finally we can use the Uchiha to kill the demon" or "We can finally take care of the demon and avenge our loved ones," or "The demon con finally get what's coming to him." All these were whispered and others. Unknown to them the Yondaime and all the others heard what they were saying to each other. They all growled mentally.

'_I was an idiot for actually trusting these people,' _Minato thought bitterly.

'_Oh how far has my village fallen?' _Hashirama and Tobirama both thought at the same time.

Kushina was two upset to think because then she might have physically growled, and then her cover would have been blown. He did, however, glare at the people who we're talking so negatively about her son. She was going to have a long "talk" with people who were.

Back in the ring…

Gaara rose to both feet and groaned.

"Uchiha," Gaara snarled, "You've hurt me badly. You will pay. You will meet mother."

Gaara then took all the sand that he could find in the arena and formed a thick dome of sand. Outside of the dome he formed an eye that watched what was going on outside of it.

'_Oh man,' _Temari thought, _'He's going to use…that.'_

Baki was have similar thoughts except he was using words that I can't tell you.

(AN: I have a bit of problems with cursing so I don't usually put it in my stories. Sorry to those of you who are expecting it. Anyway back to the show."

Sasuke growled and then he shot at the dome. His punch made contact, but the dome didn't break. Sasuke pulled back his hand to reveal a set of bloody knuckles. Sasuke then smirked. He jumped up and landed on the side of the wall. Then he went through hand signs. As he did chakra started to focus in his hand, and the sound of birds chirping filled the air.

"What is that?" Sakura asked seeing the move.

"It's called a jab," Gai said hearing the girls question, "This jab, however, is used mostly for a assassinations and to kill it's target instantly. It's also the only move in Kakashi's arsenal that he didn't copy. It's called…**Chidori: 1000 birds."**

Sasuke now held a small thing of lightning in his hand. He moved his arm to the side and a crater formed in where his arm moved. Then he shot down the wall, hit the ground and ran forward toward the sand dome. As he thrust the technique forward it pierced through the sand.

"He-He actually got thought Gaara's ultimate defense," Temari said clearly in shock of this.

In the sand dome Sasuke's arm was connected to Gaara's shoulder. The sand user was in shock. At that moment he felt something warm running down his shoulder.

'_Blood,' _he thought, _'My blood!'_

Gaara let out a piercing scream. Sasuke jumped back from the dome as a freakishly deformed arm shot out and narrowly missed the young Uchiha. Sasuke looked through the hole in the sand and saw a strange yellow eye with a diamond shaped iris that was yellow and for small stars on each side.

Then white feathers began to fall all around the arena. As they did a lot of people put their hands together and yelled "Kai!" Then there was an explosion in the kage booth.

Naruto grinned.

"Konoha!" he yelled, "Prepare for War!"

**And that's the end of this chapter. Sorry about this chapter being a bit rushed, but I wanted to get to the invasion and so I can get to what's wrong with the snake freak. Other then that I can't think of another reason for any other reason for this to be a bit rushed. Anyway I'm going to update my other stories as soon as I can. I may have more time to do that since I have winter brake coming up in a few weeks. Also I have finals. Pray for me. Well, See you later.**


	15. Chapter 15:invsion part 1

Chapter 15: Invasion part 1: Naruto vs. Gaara!

A genjutsu began to fall over the arena. Sakura ran around an woke up as many ninja in the arena as she could. Naruto and Sasuke released themselves from the genjutsu as well. A bunch of sound ans and ninja jumped into the arena and charged at them. Sasuke whipped out his katana and swung decapitating one. He didn't feel right killing, but he knew now wasn't the time to be self conscious. Naruto took out Angel's Hand and cut down a few ninja himself. Sakura had to fight a few. She most knocked them out with a few well placed punches.

A few ninja charged at Shikamaru who Sakura had just woken up. He went through hand signs and yelled, **"Shadow Tendrils!"**

The shadows around him shot toward the enemy ninja. The tendrils wrapped around their throats and slowly choked them to death. Shikamaru felt bile coming up in his throat but managed to hold it down.

As the fighting was going on Temari grabbed Gaara and started to make a dash for it. Naruto noticed the two getting away.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, "Gaara and his sister are getting away! I'm going after them! You stay here and take down as many of them as you can!"

Sasuke growled that he wouldn't be able to fight Gaara, but he knew that he probably would have won if the invasion hadn't gotten in the way so he let it slide. Naruto took off in the direction of the two sand ninja.

Kakashi and Gai soon joined the fray and started knocking people around left and right.

Meanwhile the kage booth exploded in a blast of smoke. The Kazekage threw off his robes to reveal that it was Orochimaru in disguise. He jumped back and glared at his old teacher.

"Time to die Sarutobi," the snake said with a vicious grin.

An ANBU jumped out of the side to try and attack the snake sannin, but he was intercepted by one of one of Orochimaru's guards. Three others popped up and they all threw off their robes. One was a fat man with red hair, another was man with another guy sticking out of his back, another was a man that had six arms , and the third was a girl with red hair.

"These are the sound four," Orochimaru explained, "They are my elite guards and they will be tohe ones to help me kill you old man."

The two kage level fighters jumped to the roof of the building so they could get more room to fight. The sound ninja four went to the corners of the building, but they were intercepted by four cloaked figures. They were then knocked back with incredible strength.

"Who are they?" Orochimaru asked. The old man in front of him smirked as the threw of hias kage robe and hat revealing his battle armor.

"Some old friends of mine," was what the old man answered.

The figures then threw off their cloaks. Orochimaru, if he could have, paled and so did his elite guards. The ANBU around the building all looked shocked at what they saw. In front of the sound ninja four stood the first, second and fourth Hokages, along with a strong looking red head.

"Oh," Orochimaru started.

"Crud," the sound ninja four finished for him.

Minato grinned like a fool and yelled to the heavens, "WE'RE BACK!"

Meanwhile in another part of the village…

A sound ninja screamed as his arm was ripped off. Zabuza jumped back as a few shuriken hit the ground next to him. He swung his golden cleaver and took off the head of the ninja who threw them at him. Zabuza sensed another presence and turned around to see Haku sending a lot of throwing needles at a bunch of sound ninja. Each one hitting in a vital spot. Zabuza smirked as he saw his daughter take down a bunch of ninja like a professional assassin.

In another part of the village…

"**Multi-size Jutsu!"**

Chouza Akamichi grew to a massive size and using his staff crushed a few ninja like insects. Nearby his friend Inoichi Yamanaka was going through hand signs, **"Mind destruction Jutsu!" **The sand ninja he was fighting suddenly stopped attacking him and went after his own comrades. Meanwhile Shikaku Nara was going through hand signs, **"Shadow Strangle Jutsu!" **the shadows he used to capture his enemies went up and srapped around his throat slowly choking him to death.

"This is a sight to see," Shikaku said.

"Yeah," Inoichi said, "the original Ino-Shika-Cho Trio back together."

All over the village the clans were doing their best to keep their home safe. The civilians mostly spent their tiem hididng. I mean really these people need to learn how to throw a punch or something. Most of the civilians and children in the academy were hidden in a secret base in the Hokage monument.

Meanwhile with Naruto…

Naruto was still giving chase to the brother and sister. Eventually the two stopped to take a breather. They had thought they had lost whoever that was following them.

"Gaara," Temari asked as they stopped, "Are you okay?"

"Mother," Gaara growled, "Mother wants to come out. Temari…get out of here!"

"What!" she asked.

"Temari," Gaara groaned clutching his head, "sister…Mother has killed many people…I don't want you to be next!"

Temari was thrown for a loop when he heard Gaara call her his sister. He never called her that. She felt tears burn in her eyes as she turned and ran. Her little brother really did care for her. Truth be told Gaara had a temporary moment of sanity as Shukaku tried to take over. It was rare for him, and he decided to show Temari that he wasn't all that much of a monster.

After Temari got away Naruto showed up. He saw Gaara hunched over and clutching his head.

"Dude what's wrong with you?" Naruto asked. He decided to get closer. It turned out to be a smistake as he was suddenly bashed away by an incredibly strong arm swing by Gaara. Naurto hit the branch behind him. He groaned as he got up and saw that the sand in Gaara's gourd was slipping out and covering him.

"Uzumaki," Gaara snarled the sanity from a few minutes ago, "Mother could have the blood of the Uchiha so she will have your blood instead!"

The sand around Gaar wrapped around most of his face and his right arm the result was a mutated deformed arm forming. It had a bit of blue in certain spots. The sand then formed a massive raccoon-like tail just below above his backside.

"I was right," Naruto said, "You do have that over grown raccoon."

"So you know of my demon," Gaara growled, "It wont save you. I will kill you and claim your blood for mother!"

Gaara sent a plume of sand at Naruto who managed to dodge the attack. Naruto focused his chakra and sent out a blast of wind chakra at Gaara. The sand was blown away leaving Gaara wide open. Naruto rushed in and shot out a kick that knocked Gaara into the air. Naruto jumped up and yelled, **"Wolf Barrage!"**

Gaara was hit with a series of punches and kick and was sent crashing through the tree branch he was standing on a few seconds earlier.

Gaara rose up as Naruto landed across from him. The blonde cracked his knuckles and smirked at the sand boy.

"Gaara," naruto said, "we don't have to do this, but if you insist on fighting then I will tear you down."

"You are strong Uzumaki," Gaara growled as he rose up and more sand covered him covering a bit more of him to his left shoulder, "I have finally found the fight that will push me to my limit! **Ninja art: Sand Shuriken!"**

Gaara sent out some shuriken made out of sand at Naruto Naruto went through hand signs himself and yelled out, **"Water Style: Water Jet Stream!"**

Naruto shot out a jet blast of water from his mouth soaking the sand shuriken and making them fall to the ground in clumps. The water then struck Gaara who yelled as he was sent flying back and hit another tree. Naruto tooka dvantage fo this and went through more hand signs.

"**Lightning Style: Thunder Burst!"**

Naruto's hands erupted into electricity and sent out a volt of electricity that shocked Gaara making him scream in pain again. Gaara got up shakily and growled at the boy who had dared hurt him. He growled and more sand flowed out of his gourd . Now he was almost completely covered in the sand except for his shins. He also started to take a resemblence to the Shukaku.

Naruto growled. This just kept getting better and better.

Gaara rushed at Naruto yelled, **"Wind Bullet!"**

Gaara slammed an arm on his chest sending out a blast of wind at Naruto. Naruto didn't have time to react and was blown back into a tree. Naruto groaned in pain. He go tup then he jumped out of the way to avoid a clawed hand going for his face. Gaara's mutated arm crushed the tree that was behind him. Naruto spun around and pumped chakra into his hands. He charged forward and unleashed a powerful combo on Gaara. The sand jinchuuriki stumbled back with each punch.

"Come on big man!" Naruto yelled, "Show me what you got! Show me what you got!" Gaara grabbed Narto's fist in a deformed fist and glared at him. "Well okay then…" Naruto said looking a little nervous."

Gaara drew back his other arm and sent Naruto flying. He was sent through two trees. Despite his pain Naruto got up and winced a bit.

"Man," he said thinking out loud, "I hope that everyone else is having an easier time then I am."

Meanwhile back at the village…

Sarutobi jumped to the side to avoid a sword entering his head. The fiht with him an Orochimaru was pretty much even. The snake sannin had brought out the sword Kusangi and was hacking at the old fire shadow. At the same time Sarutobi had summoned the monkey king Enma. The monkey boss then took the form of his weapon the adamant staff. The two were currently clashing weapons. Though the monkey king was currently made of a very hard substance the sword still hurt him, so Sarutobi was trying to keep him from killing him.

Meanwhile the former kages and Kushina were just biding their time until they had to intervene. Hashirma was fighting Jirobo, the fat guy, Tobirma was fighting Sukon and Ukon, the two Siamese twin guys, Minato was goofing around with Kidomaru, the spider-like guy, and Kushina was taking on Tayuya , the only girl on the team.

All while they were fighting Tayuya was cursing Kushina out. At least she was until Kidomaru got sick of listening to he rand shot a blob of webbing out of his mouth and hit her in the mouth effectively shutting her up. Kushina took out a katana and was keeping the sound female from using her flute. Tayuya already had a short fuse and it was getting shorter and shorter by the second.

Hashirma was just holding back while he fought Jirobo. Jirobo may have been strong, but he wasn't as strong as him. The first Hokage always blocked his attacks and always held back wehen he unleashed a punch on the overweight man. Jirobo was getting annoyed and was wondering if he should turn on his curse mark.

Tobirma was biding his time as well. Using and unparallel control over water he managed to keep the Siamese twins at bay. Each time they threw an attack the second hokage pulled some water form the air and used it to deflect his attack. The two brother were both getting angry with the man and their short fuses were really coming close to an end.

Minato was basically just goofing around with Kidomaru. The spider man sent out blast after blast of webbing from his mouth to try and hit the man, but before the tournament he set up a bunch of Hirashin seals all over the village so he could teleport around. It was proving to be effective at both avoiding the webs and for pissing off the man. Kidomaru even threw a few things of solidified webbing so that he could kill the supposed to be dead kage. he kept missing and it only infuriated him further.

Back in the arena Sasuke had been joined by Haku and Zabuza to help take down the sound an sand ninja in the arena. Zabuza kept cutting them down and Haku kept hitting them with throwing needles. She was approached by a bunch of ninja when she realized she was almost out. Before she could voice it to Zabuza she was tackled and sent to the ground to the sound ninja.

"Pretty girl," the sound ninja said, "Maybe after the invasion I'll be able to keep you as my pet."

Haku glared at the man and brought her leg up into his crotch. The man howled in pain and swung her hand raking her nails across his face. The man clutched his face in pain and fell back. Haku then formed some ice needles from the water in the air and drove them into his temple. The man was killed instantly.

Sasuke currently had his Onyx Sharingan out and was lighting the ninja ablaze with the Ameratsu. He even put some of the others in the Tsunkynomi and cut them down with his sword. Sasuke was then charged at by a large ninja with a very heavy club. He brought the thing down and Sasuke blocked it with his Katana. It took most of the blow but Sasuke was blown back by the force of the blow.

The man rose his club again to try and squash the Uchiha. He knew it was against Orochimaru's orders to hurt he boy, but hits kid took out a close frine dof his and he was going to make him pay! Haku saw her boyfriend defenseless as the ninja rose his heavy weapon. She jumped in the way as the club was about to be brought down.

Time seemed to slow for Sasuke. If he had know something felt his shock and saw what he saw.

"**Do you want to save her?" **a voice said in his head.

'_What?' _the Uchiha asked mentally.

"**Do you want to save her? Do you want the power to destroy your enemies?"**

'_If this power is corrupt then I don't want it!' _Sasuke mentally seethed, _'I want power to protect her and power to do that alone!'_

"**HaHaHa!" **the voice laughed, **"You have a strong will boy and a noble heart. Me and my kind shall serve you!"**

Sasuke then felt a strange power run through him.

Back with Haku the large man was swinging down his club on the girl. Haku closed her eyes so she wouldn't see it coming. There was a loud crack and she felt no pain. Haku opened one eye and then both shot open. Sasuke stood in front of her with the club of the ninja clutched in his grip. His Onyx Sharingan blazing. Slowly the white tomoes merged together to form a spider web like pattern. Sasuke then radiated a blackish chakra. As it flowed down to his arm it affected the sword he was holding. The blade turned silver and the image of a black bird appeared on the bottom of the blade. The handle turned black with a red crystal on the hilt and on the bottom of the handle was the Uchiha symbol.

"What," he growled, "do you think you're doing…to my girlfriend!"

He swung the now darkened blade and split the man in half. Sasuke yelled in anger and charged forward into the onslaught of oncoming enemies. All the while on thought went through Haku's and Zabuza's minds. Zabuza had witnessed it after he tore off the head of another sand ninja.

'_What the hell was that?'_

Back with Naruto…

Naruto avoided another air bullet shot at him from the sand Jinchuuriki. The two had exchanged a jutsu here and there and Naruto was starting to get tired. He knew he had to unseal some of his power. That was when he felt some dark chakra coming form somewhere. He then remembered what he did to Sasuke's Sharingan.

'_So that's what the Mangekyou version does,' _he thought.

As he was thinking he got hit by Gaara int eh chest and was sent into a tree…again.

"Okay that is it!" Naruto yelled as he put his hands together, "Chakra seal release 1!"

Naruto felt a rush of power run through him. Naruto growled as he kicked sending out a chakra blade. Gaara brought up his arms and covered himself. The chakra blades hit him hard and cut off the sand arm he had. Unfortunately it grew back a few seconds later. Naruto made a few clones and they charged and attacked the sand monster. It was then that Naruto noticed something. Whenever Gaara attacked he seemed to protect the spot right below the tail. Naruto grimaced he swore that after he once used it on an enemy, more precisely his mother, that he would never do it again. Right now he didn't have a choice. And what his mom didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Naruto unsealed Shadow Claw and ran at the sand ninaj. Gaara swung his mutated arm and Naruto jumped over it and landed at him and called out his move, **"Uzumaki Style: Screaming Darkness: 1000 Years of Pain!"**

Gaaara din't have the time to comprehend what was going to happen next. Naruto shoved the sword back stikcing it in the spot below the tail. Temari who was watching nearby sweat dropped as she saw it. She was shocked when the black sword started to glow. Then Naruto moved the sword swinging it up the result was loud screaming and a dark blast shooting upward carrying Gaara with it. The sand jinchuuriki screamed out in pain as he was sent flying upward.

'_He…' _Gaara thought, _'He hit me…where the armor is at it's weakest. How did he know?'_

Back on the ground Naruto was focusing chakra into his hand. He jumped up the Rasengan forming flying at his enemy. Naruto pulled back the move and yelled, "Taste this you over grown Sand box! **Rasengan!"**

The chakra sphere made contact with Gaara's buttocks making the sand Jinchuuriki scream out in pain. There was sudden explosion and Gaara was sent flying into another part of the forest. Naruto went back to earth and groaned slightly from the exertion he had just put himself through.

'_Glad that's over,' _he thought. He really shouldn't have thought that.

In the part of the forest where Gaara landed he growled.

"I," he growled, wi**ll not…let my existence be extinguished….by him!"**

Back with Naruto the ground started to shake. Naruot spun around just in time to see a huge thing of sand shoot out of the ground. The sand merged together to form a massive raccoon like creature.

Naruto growled as he knew he was farm from being done. He bit his thumb and went through hand signs yelling, **"Lion summoning: Mufasa!"**

There was a huge plum of smoke and a black lion with a gold mane appeared.

"**Naruto," **the lion said, **"to what do I owe the pleasure of you summoning me?"**

"I need your help to fight that guy big man," Naruto said pointing at the abomination that was once Gaara.

The large lion glared at the demonic sand raccoon thing. A low growl escaped the giant cat's lips and it bared it's teeth in a vicious snarl.

"**Naruto," **the lion boss said, **"You were right to summon me to fight this creature. He is much to powerful like this to fight unless you want to…"**

"Mufasa," Naruto groaned, "you know what will happen if I unseal to much of my power at one time."

"**I know boy I'm just yanking your chain," **the lion said rolling it's eyes, **"Let's teach this freak a lesson."**

The large beast charged at the raccoon and sank it's teeth into it's arm. The monster pulled away and the lion spat out sand. The monster's head then opened slightly on the top and Gaara rose up.

"Hey big guy," Naruto yelled, "What's he doing?"

"**Naruto," **the lion said determination in it's voice, **"We have to make sure that boys stays awake. If my suspicions are right if he falls asleep we'll have to deal with the demon and we don't want to have to deal with that! We have to act now before-"**

"**Ninja art: Forced Sleep Jutsu!"**

"**Dang it!" **the lion yelled.

The beasts eyes, which had earlier been foggy now became clearer and you could tell that the Shukaku was back.

"**Yes I'm out!" **the monster yelled, **"And I'll celebrate by killing you! Wind Style: Air Bullet!"**

The monster shot out a large a blast of wind from it's mouth. The lion jumped away from it and landed a few feet away.

"**You call that a technique?" **the lion boss asked, **"This is a wind technique! Wind Style: Fierce Roar!"**

The lion let out a massive roar that made the ground shake. Temari, who was a little bit away, covered her ears as the sound of the roar hit her ears like an atom bomb. The blast of wind that shot from the lion's mouth knocked the Shukaku off it's feet. The beast gfell to the gorund and Naruto and Mufasa had a moment to think.

"How do we beat this guy?" Naruto asked, "If he's made of sand he'll just keep rebuilding himself!"

"**We need to wake up that kid," **the lion explained, **"If we can wake him up the Shukaku should go back into the seal."**

"How are we going to do that?" Naruto asked.

"**We need to get in close," **as the lion said this the monster had finished reforming itself, **"I need to get a good grip on him, then you can punch the little punk until he's up. Got it?" **Naruto nodded. **"Good. Now you're going to want to cover your ears. Wind Style: Ultimate roar!"**

Mufasa took a very deep breath and Naruto covered his ears like he was told. The lion let out another roar this one shaking the gournd even more. Temari grabbed her ears as she didn't want to end up being deaf. The Shukaku was blown back a bit more as the roar hit it. The beast was knocked back to the ground. Naruto and Mufasa saw their chance and the two charged at it. As the Shukaku rose up Mufasa sank his claws and teeth into the Shukaku's hide. Naruto ran and jumped off the Lion's head and ran across the monster's to Gaara.

"Hey," Naruto yelled, "Wake up!"

Naruto rushed forward and slammed his fist into Gaara's head. Gaara was sent reeling with the bow. Naruto kenw that he wasn't awake because the demon was still out. Naruto unleashed a few more punches until some sand came up and wrapped around his arms and legs keeping him from attacking. Naruto growled and brought his hands together and said, "Chakra seal release 2"

Naruto felt another rush of energy come through him as more of his chakra was released. He growled and using his newly released chakra tore himself from the sand and ran toward the red head.

"Rise and shine!" Naruto yelled as he brought a powerful punch to the side of Gaara's face. The force of the blow knocked Gaara awake.

"**Oh come on!" **Shukaku whined, **"I just got here. It's not fair!"**

His eyes turned glassy and the sand he was made of crumbled and Naruto and Gaara fell to the ground below. Naruto landed on his feet while Gaara crashed down on his back. Naruto was really tired right now. Naruto slowly stood up and approached the downed Gaara. Gaara began to panic.

"No!" he yelled, "Stay away from me! I won't let you take away my existence. It's all I have."

"I don't want to take your existence," Naruto said, "and it's not all you have."

Gaara stopped and listened to Naruto. As he did Temari showed up.

"Gaara," Naruto said, "I once carried the same burden you do. I was hated, hurt, and I lived alone. Eventually I found a family, but you have had one all your life. Don't push them away Gaara. Some day you'll need them more then you think."

At that moment Kankouro showed up. He was a little tired after his chakra drain. He had managed to regain some strength after eating a soldier pill. He had gotten out of the village and saw the fight with Gaara and Naruto. Said blonde turned to look at the two.

"Get out of here," Naruto said, "and if you come back with ill intent I will hurt you."

The two siblings nodded and grabbed Gaara. They then shot off into the forest. Naruto grinned looking proud with himself then he realized something.

"Oh no! The old man is still fighting the snake!" he turned to Mufasa, who had yet to go back to the summon world, "Do you have enough strength to get us back?"

The lion nodded. Naruto jumped up on the beasts' head and swallowed a soldier pill to bring back his strength.. The lion shot off at an incredible speed. Naruto hoping he would make it in time.

Meanwhile with the fleeing sand siblings Gaara spoke up.

"Temari, Kankouro," he said, "I'm sorry."

The two were taken aback. Kankouro grinned and Temari had a few tears of joy coming into her eyes.

"It's okay little bro," Temair said with Kankoruo agreeing, "let's just get you home."

Gaara nodded and let a very rare real smile cross his lips.

**Tha't the end of that chapter. What do you think? I know that Sasuke got another upgrade with his Onyx Sharingan and that he heard a strange voice. That I will explain later. Not in the next chapter but still later. See you guys later.**


	16. Chapter 16:Invasion part 2

I own nothing! I wish I did though…oh well, nothing I can do about it.

**Chapter 16: Invasion part 2: Rise of the Basilisk**

**Sarutobi blocked another slash from the kusangi with his adamant staff. He was knocked back a little bit but managed to hold. He was currently at his fifth standoff like this with his former student and it was getting rather tiresome doing this. The other competitors were starting to get really bored with this as well. **

"**I told you old man," the snake sannin, "I told you that I would kill you and I finally will kill you."**

"**Then would you mind telling me why I'm still breathing?" the old fire shadow asked with a smirk on his face.**

**The snake growled in anger at the old man. He started to push harder against the old mans staff. He was getting tired of this little game.**

**Kidomaru was getting sick of playing for once. He was getting tired of this blonde messing with him every step of the way. He was tired of this because he had much better things to do then mess with this guy. Plus he knew that the longer he drew this fight out the less chance he had of beating this guy. He felt a twinge of excitement run through him. It had been a long time since he last had to come this far in a fight.**

**Jirobo was running out of steam against Hashirama. The overweight man jumped back to avoid a large piece of wood that would have crushed him like a bug if he hadn't moved out of the way. He was really starting to get annoyed with this guy. He knew that he had to do that. Though it excited him a bit. It had been a while since he had to use that.**

**Sukon and Ukon were not having an easy time. Even with both brothers awake they were having a little trouble fighting off the second of the thought dead fire shadows. They knew that it was finally time to stop holding back. It was finally time to show them what they could really do.**

**Tayuya was still unable to talk due to the webbing that covered her mouth. She was still on edge due to her not being able to counter Kushina's strikes with her flute. She was having a lot of trouble now since she had never been that good at close combat. At the moment she was cursing herself for not studying close combat when she had the chance. She knew what it was she had to do.**

"**Okay guys," Jirobo said, "Let's show these dead punks what we're made of."**

**The others all nodded. Their opponents stopped for a brief second to see what it was that they were talking about. Slowly black marks spread all over their bodies. Minato's eyes widened as he saw the marks spread.**

"**Watch out guys!" he yelled, "They got curse marks!"**

"**Yeah honey," Kushina yelled back, "we noticed!"**

**Jirobo smirked at Hashirama when the marks started to glow and spread over his body when the glow faded it revealed a being that looked more like and ogre than a human. His skin had gained an orange like color and his body had all kinds of swollen parts on it. The newly formed ogre grinned at the first Hokage.**

"**Let's see what you got old man," Jirobo said cracking his knuckles loudly.**

"**Indeed we shall," Hashirama said in a calm voice.**

**Tayuya felt he webbing over her mouth break as the power flooded her body. Her skin became darker and three large horns grew out of her head. Her eyes turned yellow and the whites of her eyes had turned completely black. **

"**Okay," the newly transformed woman said, "Let's see what you got you-"**

**Before she could even finish her sentence she was slapped in the mouth with a thing of duct tape.**

"**Watch you language young lady," Kushina siad with a smirk, "I'm in no mood to hear such language. From what I've heard I'm going to have to wash your mouth out with soap."**

**Tayuya growled at the woman and started cursing behind the duct tape. Kushina was really glad that the younger readers couldn't hear what this woman was saying.**

**Sukon and Ukon both felt their power grow. The tow moved to where their heads were side by side. The head both took demonic shapes each one turning red with large teeth. Another change was the large horn that grew out of one side of their heads. If they were separate it would look like one brother was standing next to a mirror.**

"**Now," Sukon started.**

"**It's time to die," Ukon finished.**

**Tobirama just narrowed his eyes at the joined twins. He got into a fighting stance and got ready for the two to start things.**

**Kidomaru laughed maniacally as his skin grew darker. Two small horns grew out of his forehead and his teeth grew to points. Another new feature was a third eye that grew in the center of his forehead. He continued laughing like a maniac and glared at Minato.**

"**All right," he said menacingly, "Let's see if the so called Yellow Flash is as fast as they say."**

"**You," Minato said getting in a stance, "are so going down."**

**Round 1: Hashirama vs. Jirobo.**

**The newly transformed ogre charged at the first hokage swing his fist like crazy. Hashirama jumped out of the way and noticed how each punch formed craters in the tiles. He glared at the monster as it looked at him angrily.**

"**Hold still so I can crush you!" Jirobo yelled as he charged at the man. **

**Hashirma jumped up and over Jirobo to avoid a strong punch to the face. The first hokage then spun on his heel and nailed the ogre in the face. Jirobo was sent flying back and hit a small building. The man thing got up groggily as he clutched his stomach where he had been hit. He glared up at Hashirma who looked like he was focusing. Then he remembered what the man was famous for.**

**Jirobo scampered up and moved just in time for the wood that was underneath the tile to spike and nearly turn him into a giant over sized pincushion. He jumped to the side to avoid a few more wooden spikes that would have killed him. **

**Hashirama watched this and had to admit that he was very fast for a rather large man. **

**Jirobo jumped up suddenly and charged at the wood user. The two met and the two started a grappling contest. Jirobo pushed as hard as he could, but he couldn't manage to push the man back.**

"**How," Jirobo groaned as he was getting tired of pushing back on the man, "How could you be this strong after being dead for so long?"**

"**Simple," Hashirama said, "I trained while iw as in heaven. You have much free time there." **

**Hashirama then brought his knee up in Jirobo's gut and knocked him back. He smirked at the man.**

"**In fact," Hashirma said, "I managed to do a few things with my wood style."**

**He then went through hand signs and yelled, "Wood Style: Forest Crusher!"**

The ground beneath them shook and large roots burst from the ground. Jirobo, who was still in pain, looke dup in shock. One of the roots came down and smashed the man in the chest causing him to go flying into another building. Some more roots came out and picked the crushed man up. The pain from the attack was so intense that it caused Jirobo to change back to his human self.

"Here's something else I learned," Hashirma said as he went through hand signs again. When he finished a large pair of white angel wings sprouted from his back. Jirobo stared as a large ball of light formed inte the first hokages hands. The man then called out his attack.

"**Light Style: Piercing Light!"**

The first hokage then drew back his arm taking the energy ball with it. Then he shot a large beam of light. Jirobo screamed as the blast hit him head on. After a few seconds of blasting there was nothing left of the goliath.

"Don't underestimate a kage," Hashirama said crossing his arms.

Round 2: Tobirama vs. Sukon and Ukon.

The new formed Siamese monsters jumped to avoid a killer punch to the chest that nearly ripped open their chest. Man it's hard to do this when there are two people in one body. Anyway they dodged another punch and jumped behind the second hokage.

"**Multi-punch!" **the two yelled at the same time. Tobirma jumped away just in time to avoid multiple punches to the back of his head. He did a few back flips to get away from the terrible twins. Tobirama kep a serious face as the two growled in frustration.

"Stay still," Ukon growled,

"So we can kill you!" Sukon finished.

"I don't think so," Robirma siad as he pulled water from the air and sent a few water kunai at the two. The two jumped up to avoid the kunai. They forgot that they were made of water and not metal, though. The water kunai, through Tobirama's will, suddenly changed direction. Each one then pierced the twin demon's back and the two heads howled in absolute pain.

While the two were distracted Tobirma went through hand signs and called out, **Water Style: Binding Whirlpool!"**

A sudden whirlpool appeared and wrapped around the two headed monster. The two struggled but they couldn't get out of the waters amazingly tight grip. Tobirma smirked and went through hand signs again. The brothers saw this and doubled their efforts to escape. However Tobirama finished his jutsu and called out, **"Water Style: Severing Current!"**

Another burst of water came from the air and came down and ran down between the two brother's heads. The screamed in pain as they were suddenly ripped in half. Tobirma grinned at his victory. It was then that the two heads began to laugh. Then out of the two halves the rest of a body came out. The only difference was that they were both black and metal like.

"Like it?" Sukon asked as he got up.

"We can't be killed by separating us," Ukon explained, "You just cut your chances of beating us in half!"

"Then maybe he needs some help," Hashirama said as he came out of nowhere and slammed a fist into Sukon's face.

"Brother!" Ukon yelled. He would have run to help his brother, but a blast of water from Toibirama stopped him and knocked him off the roof of the building they were currently on.

Hashirama was going nuts on his new punching bag. Each punch made the man reel. Finally the first Hokage got tired of beating on the man. He then sent a strong punch to Sukon's face and then sent him flying with a mighty kick to the side of the head. After that he went through hand signs.

"This," Hashirama said as wings sprouted on his back and wood underneath his fee started to shine a little, "is something that I've always wanted to try. **Light/Wood Style: Wrath of Eden!"**

The wood beneath him burst out and formed a massive tree. Sukon got up from his sudden and unexpected flight and saw the massive glowing tree. His jaw dropped as he saw the sheer size of the thing. His shock turned to fear as a few of the branches came down and wrapped themselves around the man and picked him up. Suddenly the tree glowed brighter and then the bark began to crack. Hashirama then took the time to get the heck away from the thing. At that moment in a column of bright light the tree exploded in a shine of brilliance. You couldn't hear Sukon's screams over the sound of the explosion.

"Whoa," said a civilian who was peeking out of a windown from the safe place he was hiding, "It looks like the first and second kages have gotten stronger in death."

"It seems that way," said his wife who was hiding with him.

All the ANBU around them stared at the display of beautiful and destructive power. Heck even Orochimaru and Sarutobi stopped to watch. All the others stopped to watch. Except for Tobirama, Kushina and Minato.

"That was both cool and terrifying at the same time," the snake sannin said with a rare look of awe on his face.

"You get used to it after a while I guess," Sarutobi said. It was then that he remembered what was happening. He then brought down his staff on Orochimaru's head and then sent him flying like a baseball bat into a wall.

Meanwhile…

Naruto rode on Mufasa's back and saw the large pillar of light. He knew what was happening.

"Come on Mufasa," Naruto said, "We got to get their yesterday!"

"**I'm running as fast as I can boy!" **Mufasa yelled as they kept on running.

Back with the other fighters…

Ukon was knocked out of his daze by Tobirama knocking him senseless with a powerful shot to the head. The last of the twins rose up and growled at the man who punched him in the face.

"Since that punk killed my brother," he growled as he spat out some blood, "I'll kill his brother!"

Ukon charged. In his anger it was clear that he was not thinking this through. Since his approach was now very sloppy he was easily countered with a simple punch to the face from the second hokage. The white haired man then walked toward the now lone brother. Ukon growled again and tried to grab him. Toibrama jumped out of the way and punched him again. Ukon didn't move when he hit the ground. Tobirama was still on guard as he approached the downed warrior. He was right to be as the man suddenly leapt up and grabbed him.

"Got you know!" Ukon yelled in a crazed voice.

He then started to merge his body with the former kage's.

"What are you doing?" the man grunted as he felt his body burn.

"I'm merging myself with you," the crazed man explained, "My body's cells are slowly mixing with yours and making you apart of my body. Soon there won't be anything left."

"I don't think so," said a voice.

Hashirama formed multiple spikes of wood and sent them into Ukon's back. The man screamed in pain. Tobirama took advantage of the temporary distraction and grabbed the man. He then proceeded to rip him off his back and slam him into the ground. Then he kicked him knocking him away. A pool of blood appeared where Ukon's hand had been ripped out. Tobirma grunted in pain, but decided to end this now. He went through hand signs as wings appeared on his back.

Ukon saw this and knew what would happen. He then charged forward and to try and stop him. Hashirama responded by blocking the crazed man with his own body. Ukon's hand mixed with Hashirama's body and the first hokage grunted in pain. Hashirma formed a wooden spear in his hand and shoved it into the man's shoulder. Ukon screamed in pain again. He was then shoved off and Hashirma brought out some roots and wrapped them around Ukon.

At that moment Tobirama finished his handsigns. Shining water started to form rings around him as he called out, **"Light/Water Style: Flood of Holy Water!"**

The shining water shined a bit brighter and formed a stream and slammed into Ukon. Ukon was still in his second stage form so the holy water burned him as bad as it did his brother. Instead of a large explosion like Hashirama's jutsu the water just dissolved the man's body until there was nothing left except for some bones. And then the bones crumbled to dust and were blown in the wind.

"Best way to kill a pest," Tobirama panted the pain in his back burning, "Make sure none of it's body survives."

He then fell to his knee and Hashirama ran to his side. He took out a some soldier pills and a plasma pill. His brother took them and nodded a thanks to the man. The Hashirama used the time they had to heal the wound in his brother's back. He would then focus on his own.

Round 3: Kidomaru vs. Minato.

Minato dodged to the side to avoid a spear of solidified webbing to the head. Kidomaru growled at the man. Each of his hands had a thing of solidified webbing in the form of clubs. The spider man growled in anger as he missed again. Though he usually enjoyed messing with his enemies this was getting very bothersome. He charged forward swinging his each one in a crazy pattern. Though close combat wasn't normally his thing he just wanted to kill this guy and move on with it cause this was getting really annoyed.

"Will you hold still so I can kill you?" Kidomaru yelled as he missed again.

"Sorry," Minato said, "but I have this thing about being alive and having my head still on my shoulders. Call me old fashioned."

Kidomaru growled in annoyance again and jumped back. He was getting really tired of this, and decided to bring out something new. He cut his thumb and went through few hand signs.

"Try this on for size punk! **Summoning Jutsu!" **

There was a huge plume of smoke and when it cleared it showed a massive spider on a web that wa sfromed between two incredibly tall buildings that Minato never noticed before.

"Hmm," Minato thought as he saw them, "Hey Honey? How long have these buildings been here?"

"For a while dear," Kushina yelled back at him as she fought Tayuya.

Minato didn't get to finish his conversation with his wife as a large sack appeared on the spider's abdomen. Then it broke in half and a whole lot of spiders fell from the webbing. Each one landing with surprising grace. Each one chattered a bit and then turned to look at Minato. The man could have sworn that he heard a few of them growl.

"You want of piece of me little buggies?" Mianto asked as he took out two three-pronged kunai, "Come on then!"

The spiders apparently heard him as they all charged. Minato started swinging both of the kunai in his grip with surprising efficiency and brutality. Like the others he hadn't been idle while he was in heaven. One by one the spiders fell. Unfortunately there seemed to be an army of them and he just couldn't take all of them down.

As he noticed that they just wouldn't stop coming he decided to pull one of his many tricks out of his sleeve.

"Well," He said as he dropped into a stance with his legs spread evenly and crouched, "Looks like I get to use this puppy a bit earlier then I expected."

Minato focused intently. His chakra started to radiate and slowly a swirl of chakra formed at his feet. He growled a little as he felt the chakra start to swirl at the bottom of his feet. Kidomaru stopped to watch all three of his eyes watching intently. The spiders around Minato stopped to watch as well. Though they may not have been the smartest of creatures they had to admire such a show of skill.

"Time to solve this pest control problem!" Minato yelled as the chakra at his feet began to swirl more violently. He threw back his head and yelled out, **"Rasen-Twister!"**

As the echo of his shout echoed the chakra at his feet shot up forming a massive twister. The force of the twister sucked up all the spiders that were around him. Since the vortex was made of completely pure chakra it burned them alive. If that wasn't' enough the twister hit the massive spider dead in the center. The large but screeched in pain a it's body was torn apart. Kidomaru formed some more spikes of webbing and slammed them into the roof he was currently standing on and held on for dear life.

After a few seconds and a few pieces of debris later the twister died down and Minato fell to one knee panting hard. He didn't like doing that move since it took up a lot of energy to do so. He breathed hard for a few seconds. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some soldier pills. Kidomaru snapped out of his daze from the attack and came down swinging. Before he could make contact however Minato vanished in a sudden flash of yellow. Kidomaru yelled out in frustration as he just couldn't get that guy to stay still long enough to actually kill him

A few feet away Minato took a few soldier pills to refuel himself a bit. Then he walked over to the edge of the building and looked down at the seething Kidomaru.

"Hey bug boy!" Minato yelled.

Kidomaru snarled and leapt up at the man. The bug man spat out some more webbing and formed a spear with a spiral edge. He jumped in stabbing and swinging like crazy.

"You know," Minato said dodging "I'm starting to wonder why snake boy picked you to be his body guard. I mean you can't fight you don't have any coordination. Long story short you just plain suck."

"Shut up and die!" Kidomaru yelled in complete and utter rage.

On the next swing Minato caught the spear and snapped it in half. Then he sent a strong punch to the spider guy's face. The bug man was sent flying back. He didn't' get up right away and clutched his face in pain. Minato grinned as he went through hand signs and wings grew on his back. He finished his hand signs and yelled out his attack.

"**Light Style: Burning sun!"**

A huge ball of light formed in the blonde's hands and he shot forward a massive blast of energy. Kidomaru looked up as Minato shouted to see the massive energy ball heading for him. He flushed out some of his solidifying webbing to form a protective barrier around him. Unfortunately the power from the light was too much. The webbing burned away and Kidomaru screamed in pain as the light destroyed every part of him. Minato fell to his knees breathing hard. He took out another soldier pill and ate it. He then got up slowly and ran in the direction of his wife's fight.

Round 4: Kushina vs. Tayuya.

Tayuya hid behind a building as Kushina had temporarily lost the sight of her opponent. Tayuya played dirty and swung some dirt in Kushina's face to get away from her. Kushina was pretty frustrated that she had fallen for such a dirty trick. In her hiding spot Tayuya slowly peeled off the duct tape that was wrapped around her mouth. After a second she had it off and growled as she brought to her lips.

At that moment Kushina sensed her. She ran toward the spot and Tayuya started to play. The world around Kushian started to morph as everything melted away. The next thing she knew she was wrapped up in ninja wire.

"In your face little girl," Tayuya said as she walked up, "Now it's payback time!"

Kushian grinned as she heard the voice and brought her heel up to nail Tayuya in the chest. She was happy when she felt her foot actually hit something. She thought it was genjutsu , but she didn't really have a choice in where her she should attack or not. After Tayuya was knocked back Kushina formed a ram seal and yelled, "Kai!"

Everything turned back to normal and she glared angrily at the woman.

"My turn to play tricks," Kushina said as she went through hand signs, **"Lightning style: Electric Surge!"**

Electricity danced in between Kushina's fingertips. She shoved her hands forward sending a volt of lighting at the flute using woman. Tayuya got up from the ground just in time to see the move heading at her. She jumped up and managed to dodge it. Unfortunately she was wide open and Kushina jumped up and nailed her in the face with a nasty right cross. Tayuya was sent flying and hit the opposite wall with a crack. Tayuya fell to the ground, but managed to catch herself. She groaned as she rose up. Kushina looked down at her with a triumphantly at her.

"Had enough tiny?" Kushina asked in a mocking tone.

"I'll show you who's tiny you….you," Tayuya stopped and groaned, "Damn it I can't even think of a good curse!"

Tayuya cut her hand and slammed it onto the ground bring up a rather large cloud of smoke. When it cleared it showed three large creatures. One carried a club, another had claws tied to it's hands and another didn't really have anything, but it looked strong.

"Let's see you fight this you red-headed slut!" Tayuya yelled as she started to play her flute.

As she did the three monsters charged. Kushina brought out her golden swords and got ready. She charged and met up with the club monster first. The beast swung it's weapon and nearly crushed the girl. Kushina was faster though and jumped up as the beast had it's weapon stuck in the ground. Kushina came back down to earth and with incredible precision cut the club in half. She followed it up with a punch to the stomach making the creature fall to it's knees.

The crab monster came at her next. Kushina bobbed and weaved to avoid the large claws that were tied to the monsters hands. Kushina ducked under one blow and ran forward. Once underneath he monster she swung her swords in an x pattern causing the arms to come off. The beast staggered back and Kushina followed that up with a rather strong kick to it's head knocking it back.

The last one came up swinging all of it's fists in a frenzied manner. Kushina jumped from side to side to avoid the massive fists. Then Tayuya started to play faster making the monster move faster as well. Kushina wasn't prepared for this and was knocked back into the wall by the creatures punch. The large monster now stood over the woman and raised both of it's massive fists. The large thing then brought his fist down on the woman. Tayuya grinned to herself as she saw her enemy fall.

The beast rose it's large fist to reveal…a crushed log!

Tayuya stopped playing and panicked as she saw the woman was not there.

"Hey!" a voice yelled.

Tayuya looked to find the voice and found a saw Kushina going through hand signs. Kushian then called out, **"Storm Style: Dragon of the Storm!"**

Lightning formed in Kushina's hands. The a blast of lighting shot out and went straight for the two. Tayuya acted quick. Though her monsters were without their weapons they were not without purpose. The three behemoths jumped it he way of the techniques. Their stitched mouths opened and ghost like aparitions with multiple moths came out.

The lightning stream formed a dragon in the time it took for this to happen. The aparations opened thei mouths as the dragon hit the three behemoths and bit by bit the lightning that sucked in and absorbed.

"Ha!" Tayuya yelled. "It's over now!"

"You'd think so wouldn't you?" Kushina asked looking at the three monsters with a smirk.

At that moment the three monsters began to twitch and then

**BOOM!**

The three exploded in a sudden burst of intense lightning.

Kushina jumped up to avoid the smoke cloud that would have hit her. Tayuya was too shocked to do anything. She then noticed Kushina going through hand signs and wings coming out of her back. The musical illusionist gasped and would have run if a pair of arms hadn't suddenly wrapped around her and stopped her from running.

"Where do you think you're going?" Minato asked, "The funs just beginning."

Kushina finished her hand signs and called out, **"Light/Storm style: Holy Storm!"**

The lightning at appeared in Kushina's hands turned gold and sent out a huge wave of gold lightening at Tayuya. Minato let go and Hirashined out of there right before it hit. Tayuya eyes widened when she saw the move coming at her. She screamed in unbridled agony as the holy and electric energies ripped through her. Soon there was aloud explosion and all that was left was a very tiny pile of ashes.

"One less pain to deal with," Kushina siad as she fell to her knee in exhaustion. Minato Hirashined over to his wife and gave her a soldier pill. She took it thankfully and kissed her husband.

"Be lovey dovey later you two!" a familiar voice yelled.

The two turned to see Naruto on top of a giant lion.

"We got to save the old man!" the boy yelled as he jumped off Mufasa as the lion king vanished in a puff of smoke.

The two nodded and ran for the final battle ground.

Hashirama and Tobirama joined them as they rant to the fight. Finally they arrived at the fight and the old wasn't fairing very well. The was currently pushed back agains the ground with Kusangi at his throat.

"Time to die old man," the snake sannin said evilly.

He rose the sword and was about to bring it down when Minato appeared in front of him with a rasengan in his hand.

"I don't think so you snake freak!" Minato yelled as she slammed it into the snake sannin's chest and sent him flying with a resounding crash as he hit the arena floor. It was strange that they had all managed to stay in the same general area while they were fighting.

Minato helped the old man up. Orochimaru groaned as he rose up. He snarled angrily and pointed the Kusangi at his enemies.

"I don't' care if I have to fight my way through these fools," he declared, "I will kill you."

"I don't think so!" Naruto's voice rang out.

Orochimaru spun around to see the boy with Angel's Hand drawn and glowing. Naruto swung the sword and yelled, **"Exorcism Slash!"**

The holy blade cut through Orochimaru and he screamed in pain. As the sword excited there was a black slime on the blade that was glowing purple. Naruto swung it off and it hit the ground a few feet away. Naruto set the sword on his shoulder and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I.." Orochimaru groaned, "I'll be fine."

Orochimaru groaned as he got up. He turned and looked at the others. To the other's complete shock hie eyes were green and purple marks on his face were gone.

"Old man," Naruto said, "This is the real Orochimaru. The one that you knew before the whole missing in thing."

"Is it possible?" Sarutobi said as he looked at the man.

"It is," Orochimaru said, "My actions and my mind have not been my own for the past few years. All of them were of that thing Naruto took out of me."

"What was it exactly?" Tobirama asked.

The ground then began to shake and the roof cracked. Then out of the ground burst a large monster. It resembled a snake. It had black scales and large yellow eyes. The thing that set the things apart was a long trail of spikes going down it's back. Another difference was the large amount of teeth in it's mouth and a third eye on top of it's head.

"That," Naruto said as he got into combat stance.

"**You!" **the monster growled, **"You will pay!"**

**Cut! Okay I want to explain a few things. First of all the first, second, Kushina and fourth Hokage can use light jutsu. The only thing is it takes a lot of chakra because they have to call on their angelic powers. Also the Rasen-Twister is something Minato developed in heaven. It's basically just the Rasengan on a much larger scale not a mix with wind chakra. Minato hasn't really had time to try elemental mixing yet. And to those of you who want to see Ino with some mad skills you'll see them. Anyway I'll be posting a new story soon. I'd tell you what it is, but that would ruin the surprise.**


	17. Chapter 17:Invasion part 3

**I own nothing! I wish I did though…oh well, nothing I can do about it.**

Chapter 16: Invasion part 3: Eye of the Basilisk!

"What the hell is that?" Sarutobi yelled as he saw the black snake like monster.

"It's a basilisk," Naruto said, "It along with a few other demons escaped from the underworld a few years ago. All the others are dead. There is one other then this ugly freak."

"**Freak?" **the basilisk growled in anger, **"You will pay for insulting me you little piece of slime!"**

The monstrous serpent shot it's head out toward the blonde. Naruto jumped out of the way in time and brought Angel's Hand down on the snake's scales. It tore through the demon's flesh, but it did little more than irritate the monster.

"**GAH!" **the beast roared, **"I've only fought you for a few seconds and I'm already sick of you boy!" **

The snake swung it's tail and nailed Naruto in the chest sending him flying into the side of a building. Minato jumped up and formed another rasnegan in his hand. He shoved it forward making contact with the serpent's skull.

The beast's head was sent back a little bit, but it recoiled and slammed it's head into Minato sending him flying only to be caught by a large hand of wood made by Hashirama.

"**More meddling humans," **the serpent king growled, **"No matter. You will all soon perish by my might!"**

"We got to kill this thing fast," Tobirma said appearing next to his brother, "If we don't he'll cause great damage to the village."

"We got to fight giants with giants," Naruto said coming out of nowhere.

They both looked at the crater in the building Naruto had made. He looked a little scuffed up and his trench coat was torn, but with it gone he could move more quickly now.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Kushina asked.

"Find Tsunade and Jiraiya," Naruto answered, "Try and lure this oversized toy outside the village and get them to summon the bosses. Dad and mom and summon their bosses too."

"Nice plan," Sarutobi said.

"**Can't wait to see how it plays out," **said the serpents.

"I have got to start paying attention to my surroundings in these fights," Naruto murmured.

The basilisk blasted a flood of acid and poison from it's mouth. The group of kages and ninja jumped out of the way. Good thing too because the building they were on was turned to a puddle of boiling slim.

A bunch of ANBU appeared and went through hand signs then they called out, **"Fire style: Burning ash pile!"**

All the respective ANBU blew as from their mouths. The burning ash hit the basilisk making it his in pain. If there was one thing this guy couldn't stand it was fire. The ANBU then clicked their teeth causing the ash to ignite and then it all exploded. The serpent threw back it's head and yelled out in pain. It turned it's gaze to the ANBU. The thing then ducked it's head. The third eye on it's head flashed purple. The ANBU were then turned to statues of stone. The snake rose it's tail and then brought it down on the statues effectively ending the team's life.

"Hey snaky," Naruto yelled up at the monster, "You think you're all tough just because you got a big third eye. You're just a big pushover you oversized legless iguana!"

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY!" **the serpent roared sending it's tail toward Naruto who managed to dodge to the side.

"**I'LL EAT YOU ALIVE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" **the beast roared in absolute rage.

"I don't see that happening," Naruto taunted.

He then focused chakra into his legs and then made a break for it. The serpent growled in rage. Then it dove underground. The ground cracked as it followed closely behind Naruto. Minata, Kushina, Sarutobi, Hashirama, Tobirama and Orochimaru all following them.

They were running through the village when Minato spotted Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"Hey," he yelled out managing to be heard over the carnage, "We need your help with something here! Come on! "

The two sannin finished off the last of their opponents and ran off with them. The two then noticed Orochimaru was with them.

"Long story!" Kushina said to them, "Explain later!"

The two just shrugged and followed them.

Meanwhile Naruto was having a little bit of a hard time keeping ahead of the basilisk. The snake was much faster while it was underground then it was on land. He had to avoid a few blasts of acid shot at him from underground, but after a few minutes of running he managed to get the Basilisk to a secluded part of the forest that surrounded the village.

Naruto noticed that the sound of rumbling wasn't following him anymore. He looked behind him and saw that the Basilisk wasn't following him anymore. Since that was the case he decided to stop running for a few seconds and take a breather. As soon as he stopped the ground started shaking.

The blonde gulped and leapt away as the ground gave way and the Basilisk shot out of the ground. Naruto ran backwards a bit after that. The blonde then had to avoid the monster's jaws as they slammed into the ground next to him.

"**Is that all you got boy?" **the Basilisk taunted.

Naruto went through hand signs and yelled out, **"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower jutsu!"**

The blonde then released barrage of fire balls at the large serpent. The monster screamed as the fireballs exploded on it's scales. The monster growled. It fired another blast of acid that Naruto managed to avoid. However some of the acid splashed up struck his arm. Naruto hissed in pain as the monster's acid burned his arm. He ripped off the bandages on his fore arm that got burned and threw them to the ground.

The blonde then reached for his arm and unsealed Shadow claw.

The blonde then formed a shadow clone putting a bit more chakra into it allowing it to be able to take more damage without being destroyed.

The clone took Shadow claw from the real Naruto. The two clones then charged at the Basilisk.

"**I don't care how many of you there are!" **the Basilisk roared, **"I'll kill you all!"**

The Basilisk brought up it's tail and brought it down making the ground crack beneath the force of the blow. Naruto jumped from the cracks and climbed up the newly formed formations up to the snake's tale where he made his way to it's head.

He drew back Angel's Hand and yelled, **"Striking Heavens!"**

The blonde brought down is sword that met the Basilisk's scales. The snake hissed in pain as the holy metal struck his body burning it's tainted flesh.

The other Naruto jumped up and swung Shadow Claw yelling, **"Screaming Darkness!"**

A large blast of black energy shot off the sword and blasted the monster's head. Said monster roared in pain as the black energy tore through his flesh.

The snake let out a monstrous hiss. It then launched itself at the young blonde.

Tobirama **"Water Style: Hardened Water Drill!" **

Kushina **Water Style: Water Bullet!" **

Tsunade **"Earth Style: World of Graves!" **

Jiraiya **"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" **

Orochimaru: **"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"**

Minato: **"Wind Style: Great Tornado!"**

Hashirama: **"Wood Style: Wood Spike!"**

Sarutobi, **"Fire Style: Fire blast Justu!"**

A drill of water, a water ball, a large piece of earth, a large fireball, a lot of smaller fireballs, a large blast of flame, a spike of wood, and an aimed twister struck the Basilisk in the side it roared in pain as it's flesh was torn. The wounds, like the ones given to it before started to heal. Where it's body was burned and struck before there were only large scars.

Minato, Kushina, Tobirama, Hashirama, Jiraiya, Sarutobi, Orochimaru, and Tsunade all came on the scene.

"**How many of you little pests are going to come and fight?" **the Basilisk hissed in annoyance.

"All right you three," Naruto yelled from his spot, "Let it rip!"

Jiraiya and Tsunade cut their thumbs and went through hand signs. Orochimaru cut his thrumb and spread it on a tattoo on his arm.

Then all three sannin brought their hands up and called out, **"Summoning Jutsu!"**

There were three huge plumes of smoke that surrounded the three sannin. As the smoke cleared it showed the three sages each on large animals.

Jiraiya stood on top of a large toad. The toad was red and was currently smoking a pipe. It wore a blue robe and had a sword sheathed on it's belt.

"Hey there Bunta," Jiraiya said, "Ready to do some damage?"

"**Yeah," **Bunta said, **"but don't get in my way Jiraiya. By the way why are we fighting this thing and not him?"**

He was gesturing to Orochimaru. Said man was on top of a massive purple cobra that had black stripes on it's back and green eyes.

"As it turns out this he was possessed by this ugly cuss," Jiraiya said pointing to the Basilisk.

"**All right," **the toad boss said, **"No matter how much I don't like it I'll fight with them."**

"Are you ready to fight?" Tsunade asked the giant white and blue slug that she stood on.

"**Yes mistress," **Katsuyu the slug boss said.

"**Orochimaru," **Manda the snake boss growled out, **"What do you think you're doing summoning me here? And what the hell is that doing here?"**

"He is our opponent," Orochimaru answered, "Plus he possessed me for a great deal of time and I really want to get back at this overgrown grass snake so would you mind?"

"**Not this time," **Manda growled, **"This guy tried to take the position of boss from me once and I plan on taking him down even if I have to drag him to hell myself."**

Naruto got up and placed his hands together.

"Chakra seal release times 3!"

There was a burst chakra. Everyone turned to see Naruto raging with chakra. The blonde bit his finger and ran the bloody appendage over the summoning tattoo on his arm.

"**Summoning Jutsu: Wolf: Lunar!"**

In a huge plume of smoke the large silver furred and golden eyed wolf appeared and howled at the sky.

"You guys ready?" Naruto asked the sannin, "It's time to play!"

"**I don't care how many of you there are!" **the Basilisk roared, **"I will kill all of you!"**

"**Just try it," **Bunta said as he drew his sword, **"I always wanted a snake skin wallet."**

Katsuyu charged with surprising speed for a slug and yelled, **"Acid Slime!"**

The monstrous serpent dodged to avoid being struck with the acidic liquid. He was then met by Bunta who tired to stab his blade into the side of the monster's head. The snake dodged to the side. It was intercepted by Manda who then sank his fangs into the Basilisk's side.

"**Get off of me!" **the Basilisk yelled.

Orochimaru took advantage of the Basilisk being stuck. He ran up to the monster's head and then brought out the Kusangi into the snake's left eye. The snake reared back in pain. This was noticed by the others who decided to take advantage of the moment.

"Give me some oil Bunta!" Jiraiya yelled.

The toad's stomach expanded and then it fired a huge blast of black oil from it's mouth. Jiriaya was going through hand signs and yelled, **"Fire Style: Toad Flame bombs!"**

A huge blast of oil shot out of the toads mouth followed by a fireball from Jiraiya. The result was a jumbo sized fire blast.

There was silence after that.

Everyone stood as they stared at the huge bonfire that had formed from the attack.

"Is it dead?" Jiraiya asked out loud.

The body in the flames then started to burn. At that moment Jiraiya realized something.

"It shed its skin!" he yelled.

The ground began to shake violently. All the summons jumped away at that time. Unfortunately for Katsuyu the Basilisk burst from the ground and wrapped round the large slug.

The slug queen groaned in pain as her body was squeezed by the massive serpent like monster. As the pressure started to grow more intense she burst.

Not in a shower of blood and slime, but into a whole barrage of smaller slugs. Some of the slugs slithered away from the monster. Others however then grouped together on it and began to secrete slime. The result was the Basilisk being stuck in place by the slime.

"Take him while he's down!" Jiraiya yelled.

With that shout everyone made a quick break for the large monster.

Minato and Jiraiya both formed Rasengans and slammed them into the side of the snake's head. The head was broken out of the slime allowing him to yell.

"**Damn you! You filthy hairless apes!"**

Kushina came up with her golden sword flashing.

She drew them both back and yelled, **"Heaven's Cross!"**

Both golden blades were swung in an cross shape. A huge blast of gold energy was shot off the blades and exploded on contact with the side of the large serpent.

"Our turn!" Naruto yelled, "Come on Lunar! **"Lightning style: Lightning Blast!"**

"**All right!" **Lunar growled, **"Wind Style:Howling Twister!"**

Both: **"Wind/Lightning Style: Howling Storm!"**

The twister and lightning bolts mixed together and lightning lined the spiraling winds. The electric twister nailed the large snake like thing in the side. It screamed in pan as it's back was torn. The snake snarled slightly as it's back started to heal.

"Hashirama came up next going through hand signs.

"**Wood style: Tree of Cremation!"**

A few large trees grew out of the ground and wrapped around the Basilisks body. The Basilisk writhed in the wood trying to break out of the wood. Hashirama then threw a few kunai at the trees. The Serpent stopped it's struggling when it felt something running down it's scales. It looked down to see oil was running down it's body. It's eyes widened as it noticed the kunai each had a paper bomb attached to it.

Said bombs then went off and exploded. The Basilisk screamed in agony as the flames ate away at it's scales.

Tobirama came up and reached behind his back taking out a familiar object. It was a small black handle. Tobirama focused chakra into it and an blade made entirely out of electricity shot out of the top of the handle.

The Basilisk regenerated from the fire blast. It looked to see Tobirama coming at it's side with the electric sword drawn. He also noticed Hiruzen was coming up with a large black staff. The two swung their weapons and made contact with the Basilisk's head.

Sarutobi's weapon only struck the monster, but Tobirama's tore through it's flesh and sent a huge blast of electricity through the serpent's body.

The Basilisk fell to the ground.

As the two landed Sarutobi turned to Nidaime and asked, "When did you get that back? It was stolen so long ago."

"Long story short," the Nidaime replied, "Before me and Hashirama came we found the guy who stole it. He thought he was seeing us as ghosts and fainted on the spot. Hell he even pissed and dropped a load in his pants at the same time."

"Oh man I would have loved to see that," Sarutobi said with an amused grin.

"**Would have loved to see what?" **as the Basilisk as it rose from the ground with the injuries to the side of it's head healing.

"Oh this guy saw our friends here and he…," Sarutobi then remembered who he was talking to, "Wait! You!"

The large monster lowered it's head and it's third eye flashed. The two jumped away as the purple eye shot a beam that struck a tree. The large wooden structure then turned to stone.

"What was that?" Sarutobi asked as they avoided another blast from the eye.

"That thing has the power to turn anything to stone with that eye," Tobirama explained.

The Basilisk stopped firing from it's third eye and started firing blasts of acid and venom from it's maw. The kage's and ninja avoided the blasts of acid and poisons.

Tsunde, Tobirama, and Hashirama all then unleashed storng punches to the ground causing a mini earthquake. The quake caused the large serpent to fall into the chasm that was created.

Then they heard something underground. Everyone looked over the edge and saw the Basilisk started tunneling into the wall of the chasm.

"Okay this is getting annoying," Naruto growled, "How are we supposed to kill this ugly cuss?"

"I don't know," Minato growled, "I haven't been this frustrated since I fought the Kyuubi."

Naruto was thinking of something then he got an idea. It was risky, but it was something that they had to do. Naruto then using his hands signed the plan to the rest of the group. Everyone looked at him like he was insane. After he made a few more signs they smirked at the idea.

The Basilisk burst from the ground with a very angry scowl on it's face. If a snake can scowl I mean.

"**All right you little pigs," **it growled, **"I'll tear you all apart….and…there's no one here."**

The monster looked around for a few seconds until it turned to see Manda rushing at him. The Basiliks moved to the side and avoided the cobra's venomous fangs.

The Basilisk then had to avoid getting blasted with a shot of acidic slime from Katsuyu. The monster dodged to the side to avoid the acidic slime. At that moment his Gamabunta came and wrapped his tongue around it's neck. Or at least he spot that can be considered it's neck.

"**Let go of me you over inflated frog!" **the Basilisk roared in indignation.

"Hey ugly!"

The Basilisk turned it's head to see Naruto with a ball of darkness in each hand.

"**Dark Style: Seeing Darkness!"**

The blonde then threw each ball at the Basilisk's eyes. The monster let out a cry of anger and rage as it's sight was taken from it.

"**YOU HAIRLESS APE!" **the creature yelled in anger, **"I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU AND SWALLOW YOUR SOUL!"**

The blonde remained silent and he jumped up in their air. He reached for his back for the reaper kanji tattoo on his back. Once he reached for it he added some chakra and took out a massive scythe. The scythe was purple. It had a long jagged blade and a human skull with long fangs instead of the regular incisors.

Naruto focused chakra into the blade of the scythe. The blonde then jumped into the air above the Basilisk. With it's neck held and it's eyes useless it couldn't spit out acid or venom nor could it use the third eye since it relied on the sight of the other two. Basically it's the scythe Harvester from Darksiders.

Naruto descended on the monster and yelled out, **"Scream Harvester! Demonic Soul Reaping!"**

The blonde brought down his scythe hard and nailed the Basilisk in it's third eye. As Naruto fell a light blue and transparent version of the Basilisk fell with him. The blonde then hit the ground. Finally the Basilisk's transparent double faded and seemed to be absorbed into the scythe. The blade then shined green and acid dripped from the blade.

Naruto shifted his scythe and sat it on it's shoulder.

"Very impressive," Orochimaru said.

"Thanks," Naruto said, "Now I suggest we head back to the village."

"You can," Orochimaru said, "but I can't. Not after all I have done there."

"We'll find a way," Naruto said.

"Okay," Orochimaru said, "but when this is over can you do me a favor?"

"What?" Minato asked approaching the new sannin.

"Can you protect me from Anko?"

Everyone burst out laughing from that.

"No seriously. I've seen what happened to her due to me," Orochimaru deadpanned with a sweat drop.

Omake: How Tobirama got the Raijin back.

Sometime during the wave mission a few miles from Tazuna's village…

Aoi Rokushi slept in is tent. He had had a productive day. He had managed to scare off a few people and had managed to kill a few worthless idiots in some town and he got some girls he could use for entertainment.

"Aoi," said a dark whispery voice.

Aoi rose up from his sleep. He looked around and saw that no one else was in his tent. He was about to go back to sleep when he heard the noise again.

The man rose up from his cot wearing only a pair of care bear underwear. He didn't worry about becoming a laughing stock due to this because he knew that this guy was going to be dead in a few seconds anyway.

"Come out you coward," he said picking up the Raijin and activating it, "With this sword I am invincible!"

"One problem with that theory," came the voice from behind him. He spun around and the light form the Rajin showed the face of Tobirama Senju.

"That's my sword," the man growled in anger.

Aoi's eyes went wide in fear. There was a stain forming in his pants.

"Boo," was all Tobirama said.

The missing nin felt something plop in the seat of his pants. He then let out a very girly whimper and then fainted.

In the world of Isom…

The author then ducked a kunai thrown by a female ninja in the room he was typing in.

No offense to the ladies.

The girl smiled and walked

Back in Naruto world…

Aoi hit the ground and the smell of his defecation filled the tent.

Tobirama picked up his sword and smirked as he walked out the door.

The next day Aoi became known as the ninja who was in need of diapers.

**Cut. Okay the fight is over the Basilisk is dead. Next chapter will explain a few things and a new enemy will show up. Also you'll get to see some action involving Ino. Let's see how much she's grown up. See you later!**


	18. Chapter 18: Aftermath and Punishment

**I own nothing! I wish I did though…oh well, nothing I can do about it.**

Chapter 17: Secrets and mission revealed.

It had been a few days since the invasion. Everyone was managing fine since there weren't very many casualties. However the area around the arena had been decimated by the Basilisk and was still under construction.

News of the Kage's being alive flooded the village. They were practically assaulted by question from just about ever ninja asking how they were alive. The continuous answer was a that it was something that they wouldn't be able to do.

Orochimaru had decided that he wouldn't stay in the village. He knew that after what he did he would be hated by most of the populous. That and he really didn't want to wind up getting torn limb from limb by Anko. Before he left though he left instructions for the curse mark so Anko could have hers removed.

Meanwhile ANBU were looking all over the village for Kabuto. It was found out that he was working for Orochimaru while he was still possessed by the Basilisk. The medic nin was currently in hiding. It's unknown where he is now.

After the Basilisk's death the sound forces surrendered. They were captured and dragged to a maximum security prison to await execution. What did you expect to happen to captured ninja nut jobs? What did you think they were going to do bake them a pie? The remains of the Sound 4 were promptly cleaned up and thrown away.

At the moment Naruto was in the council chambers. The council had called a meeting to discuss a few things. There were two new faces there. Moka and Shiki. The two replaced Homura and Koharu as the advisors on the council since they were more levelheaded and the fact that Homura and Koharu retired after the invasion. They just thought the job was too stressful. Ibiki and the head of ANBU were there too since they had afeeling they would be needed at some point.

"So what is this about?" Naruto asked.

"We called this meeting," Sarutobi said, "To discuss plans for the future. We don't know what else will happen."

"Well," Tsume said, "What I want to know is what the heck was with that over grown legless lizard doing in Orochimaru?"

"My guess is that the Basilisk possessed Orochimaru when he started those experiments," Naruto said, "Despite being powerful demons can still die. My guess he wanted to find a way to find the keys to immortality. He used Orochimaru as a vessel so he wouldn't draw the attention of angels or reapers, both of which are easily able to kill demons."

"That would explain a bit," Hiashi said, "but where is Orochimaru."

"He out of the village," Jiraiya said, "He feel like he doesn't deserve to be in this village after the atrocities he performed here. Well that and he didn't want to be ripped apart by Anko. He knew how pissed she was at him for doing what he did to her. He'll still aid the village when he has to though."

"Well at least all the sannin are back on our side," Inoichi said a little relieved that no on had to worry about giant snakes tearing people apart anymore.

"I want to question something," Moka, said, "I head that Naruto used two incredible weapons at his disposal. I would like to see them."

Naruto unsealed Shadow Claw and Harvester.

"Okay," Dan Higarashi groaned, "This is getting weird. How on earth did you get weapons like these? They don't even look like ones that a normal person would have."

"That's because they aren't," said Tobirama as he his brother, Minato and Kushina all entered the chambers.

"What do you mean?" Tsume asked, "And how in the hell are you four alive?"

"Well," Hashirama said, "After we died we went to heaven and became archangels. There we trained in celestial or light Jutsu. When we came to get Naruto we took him there so he could train."

"Wait," Chouza said, "You mean those angels from all those years ago? That was you? All of you?"

"Yes," Hashirama said, "Personally I feel bad that the village has fallen so far. To be ruled by hate and to unleash it all on a child. It makes no sense to me."

The civilian council flinched at the words. Only recently had they begun to think about what happened. They also started to see Naruto as a hero for bringing back all the sannin and for defeating the Basilisk.

"So Kami let you come back because you deserved to come back," Tsume said, "That makes a lot of sense when you think about it."

"Yes," Minato said, "He also got some help from Yami and that Shinigami."

"Whoa," Shikaku said, "That would explain why he got those powers shown from all missions he's been on plus the ones shown in the recent invasion."

"It was also noted that he made use of the Kyuubi's chakra," Shibi Aburame stated, "Is there anything you can tell us about that?"

"A lot of you are going to want to sit down for this," Naruto said, "First of all the Kyuubi is no longer contained in me."

Silence.

"WHAT!" everyone yelled.

"Let me start from the beginning," Naruto explained, "First of all the seal made to trap the Kyuubi had a secondary purpose. It was made to slowly drain away the Kyuubi's chakra until it was to vanish from existence. While I was in heaven training the holy chakra of the place sped up the process and now the

Kyuubi's chakra is mine and the fox is gone."

The civilian council smiled as they heard that they didn't have to worry about the fox anymore. At the same time they were also reminded of what they did to the boy and guilt stung their hearts like a swarm of wasps.

"I take it you have full control over the beasts chakra right?" Sarutobi asked.

"No," Naruto said shocking everyone, "The energies in heaven sped up the process so my body couldn't fully adapt to it. With the chakra of the beast my coils expanded greatly at such a rate I had to seal off my power one seal for each tail. If I use too much of the demon's chakra for too long I could very well end up destroying myself."

"Oh man," Inoichi thought.

"Like they say," Naruto said, "Great power usually comes with a sacrifice."

"Now that that is done and out of the way," Sarutobi said, "How are we going to deal with Danzo? He still has his root ANBU about. From what Sasuke Uchiha told me he came to find his girlfriend being kidnapped by one of them."

"Actually I don't think we have to worry about that," Naruto said gaining looks from everyone in the room.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Tsume asked the boy.

"You'll figure it out in a few minutes," the blonde said looking at a watch he had on his wrist.

Meanwhile…

"Danzo-sama," said a Root ANBU as he approached his master, "There was a package left for you at the door sir."

"A package?" the mummified man asked with a raised eyebrow.

The ANBU placed the package on the desk of the one eyed leader. The man took out a kunai and as carefully as possible cut the tape that was holding the top of the box shut. When he opened it he took out a bizarre looking box. It was basically a small black box with strange gold markings on it. Though it was a box it seemed to unnerve people.

With it came a note that said "If you want real power all you have to do is open this box."

Danzo smirked under his bandages and started to work on the puzzle box.

Back in the council chambers…

Naruto had stopped smirking at his watch.

"Huh," Naruto said, "the package must have been held back in delivery."

"Package?" Sarutobi asked the boy with a curious look.

"Well," Naruto said, "the package contained something that was going to get rid of Danzo, but from the sound of things either the package was late in delivery or he figured out what it was and stopped it somehow."

"Troublesome," Shikaku said, "You can't really trust the post office anymore can you.

"Apparently not," Hashirama said, "Next time you should just send something by a carrier pigeon or a ninja dog."

"I'm with you on that one," Inoichi said.

A few seconds after that there was a humongous tremor and the entire room shook. A few people jumped underneath their desk so that they could avoid being crushed by falling debris, and because it was pretty much common knowledge.

"What the hell was that?" Tsume asked as she got up from under her desk with her partner Kuromaru.

"That," Naruto stated with a small smile, "was the package I told you all about."

A few seconds earlier…

Danzo had been working on the puzzle nonstop for the past few minutes. After some tinkering he finally got it done. The Puzzle box seemed to move of it's own accord then seemed to turn around and the images became all jumbled up and weird looking.. After a few more seconds of the box doing this the top part of it seemed to open up.

As soon as the box was open chains shot out and dug themselves into Danzo's head. The mummified man screamed as the spikes of metal dug into his skull. The root ANBU present heard their masters screams and tired to save him, but skeletal hands came up from the ground and dragged them down.

The chains in Danzo's head tried to pull him down into the box. He tired to fight them, but their grip was too strong. Plus whatever was on the other side of those chains was pretty damn strong itself. After a few more seconds of struggling Danzo was eventually ripped from his seat and into the box. As he was a dark chuckle came from it.

The box then shone bright red before there was a burst of crimson energy that took the entire base and the box itself somewhere else. The result around them was a massive tremor that shook the ground. And that brings us up to now.

Back in the council chambers….

"You gave him the box didn't you?" Minato asked staring at his son.

"Yes as a matter of fact I did," the blonde said with a satisfied smirk.

"How did you manage to get Pinhead to go along with it?" Kushina asked.

"I threatened to make some very…compromising pictures public," Naruto said making the three thought dead kage's jaws drop as well as his mother's,

"You actually blackmailed Pinhead?" Tobirama asked, "And I though Minato was insane."

"I agree with you on that brother," Hashirama said shaking his head.

"Who's Pinhead?" Ibiki asked.

"While I was training," Naruto explained, "I went to the underworld with Yami. I ran into Pinhead who's in charge of torture and punishment for those who are evil. Unfortunately he lost himself in his work and broke away torturing both evil and innocent souls. Yami sealed him away in a puzzle box. If you and your allies find that box then you get sucked into his plane and believe me that is nowhere you want to be. That man can come up with tortures that would make you want to run home crying for you mommy and wear an adult diaper for the rest of your life…provided you survive that long. "

The way Naruto worded it made everyone pale. Even Ibiki looked a little freaked out by the fact that someone could torture someone like that.

"I have something else I want to ask," the head of ANBU stated, "You seemed to know how to fight that demon very well. To be honest I'm surprised. It's like you've fought demons before."

"That's because we have," Minato said, "As angels we fought rouge demons that escaped from the underworld. Demons are usually peaceful creatures, despite what people think, and only attack humans when they're provoked."

"Some demons," Hashirama continued, "are truly malevolent. They enjoy causing death and destruction. Plus they get a kick out of the misery and the torture of those creatures that they deem beneath them. Believe us it isn't pretty."

"Sometime while Sarutobi was still a jonin and had yet to be made Hokage," Kushina said, "A few rouge demons escaped. One of which was the Basilisk."

"What were the other ones?" Shibi Aburame asked.

"First is some big guy that called himself Godzilla," Minato said listing his fingers, "Second was some eight headed hydra thing, third was a sharktopus"

"A what-o-pus?" Sarutobi asked clearly confused at the term.

"Sharktopus," Minato said, "A cross between a shark and an octopus. Don't worry the idea really freaked us out too."

"Definitely," Tobirama said with a slight shiver.

"Now other then the kage's discomfort with a aquatic hybrid," Naruto said, "There was also a beast we dubbed the Dino-shark, Super-gator, and Dino-croc. We managed to get all of them over the years since they were pretty weak. The last two however were the real powerhouses behind the their escape."

"One of these was the Basilisk right?" Shibi asked with a raised eyebrow behind his sunglasses.

"Correct," Naruto said, "The last one is…actually a real mystery to us.""What do you mean?" Hiashi asked the boy.

"Well," Naruto said rubbing his chin in thought, "This last guy has been caught in the bowels of the underworld for quiet some time. They used to say that, before he was beaten, he was almost as powerful as Yami. His name was Samael."

"What happened?" Tsume asked interested in this.

"Well," Tobirama said interjecting, "Let's start at the beginning. Heaven and Hell once fought a long war for the earth. Drawn to the conflict was an entity called the charred council. It believed that a great power left unchecked would disrupt the balance in the world. Soon both kingdoms came to honor the council's laws because none of them were able to withstand the justice of the council's enforcers."

"The four horsemen," Hashirama said, "Fury, Death, Strife, and War."

Tobirama continued, "When the kingdom of man came a pact was formed. When the third kingdom became strong enough the end war would begin. In response 7 seals were made to keep the balance. Unfortunately an angel named Abaddon sought to break the treaty and kill the leader of hell. He only succeeded in angering the council. All but one of the seals were broken. War was sent to the earth and blamed for the early apocalypse. For punishment he was to find all responsible and slaughter them. He did."

"During this time," Minato said, "He met Samael. In order for Samael to help him he had to gain the hearts of four monsters called the Chosen. War hunted them all down and tore the hearts from their bodies. After Samael's power was restored War went on to kill the last of his enemies. He found Abaddon and then tore the now fallen angel's wings from his back.. In the process the seventh seal was broken and War's allies joined him."

"A great deal of time later," Naruto said, "Samael resurfaced and tried to destroy what was left of the world. He managed to destroy the Charred Council before the horsemen could get to him. The horsemen fought him valiantly, but they couldn't defeat him. They managed to seal away his power and banish him to the underworld where he was under lock and key. After that the world was reformed. Our world was formed."

Everyone was shocked, terrified and fascinated by the story. How the world ended and how it started was in all honesty pretty unnerving.

"So how did Samael escape?" Hiashi asked.

"Unknown," Naruto said, "We suspect that he was able to trick some demon with the promise of honor and power."

"I have one thing that concerns me," a civilian asked, "why has Sasuke Uchiha's Sharingan changed? Also how did he get wings?"

"I used dark chakra when I enhanced his eyes," Naruto explained, "I guess I used enough for him to gain contract wit the Ravens."

"So," a councilman said, "The Uchiha clan is now incredibly powerful."

"Yes," Narutuo said, "but he has to learn to control his new powers or they could destroy him like mine could."

"Well," Sarutobi said, "Any other matters?"

"We still have the Akatsuki," Minato said, "Even though they can't capture all the Biju now they still are an issue just because they are made up of a bunch of S rank missing nin."

"We can deal with them when the time comes," Jiraiya said, "They still haven't mobilized, so until they start we can't do anything since I have no idea where they're hiding at the time."

"Any other matters?" Sarutobi asked, "Meeting adjourned."

Naruto, Kushina, and the kages gladly left the room. In all honesty none of them really liked the whole meeting thing. To them it seemed like a bit of a waste of time.

"I'm going to see Ino," Naruto said, "I'll see you guys at home.""Okay," Minato said, "See you later."

Naruto then set out for his girlfriend's house. When he arrived he noticed that there was a different chakra signature in the building different from that of the Yamanaka family.

Naruto barged in and noticed that the place had been pretty much ransacked with furniture turned over. He found Mr. and Mrs. Yamanaka on the ground. He checked their pulses to make sure they were alive. Luckily they were. Apparently someone had drugged them. Naruto then sensed a few spikes in chakra coming from the back part of the family compound. Naruto charged through the house until he found himself a sight that made his blood run cold.

Ino was currently being held with a kunai at her neck by Kabuto.

"Well well," Kabuto said with a sly grin, "Glad to see you finally made it."

"What are doing here?" Naruto growled angry at the silver haired boy.

"Simple," Kabuto said, "I'm avenging my master."

"Dude," Naruto said, "get with the times. Orochimaru was being controlled by the Basilisk. He was never really your master."

"I know that," Kabuto growled out, "I mean the monster you killed. I served what possessed that weak man. I served him not Orochimaru! You stole my master fro me. So now…I'll take away your pretty little girlfriend."

Kabuto brought up the kunai in his grip and then brought it down piercing Ino's chest. Naruto froze as that happened. Kabuto savored the look of horror on the blonde's face. That look became relieved when Ino burst into smoke revealing it had been a shadow clone.

"What?" Kabuto asked clearly shocked, "How did? When did she make a clone?"

"Hey four eyes!" a female voice shouted.

Kabuto spun around just in time to take a stick to the face. Kabuto was sent flying into a wall. The spectacled boy rose up and saw Ino holding a pair of tonfa that had small curved blades at the end.

"Stay out of this Naruto," Ino said as she glared at the boy in front of her," I want some payback on this little punk."

"Kick his skull off honey," Naruto said with a smirk.

"Lucky shot," Kabuto said as he rose up from the ground, "You won't be getting that again."

"Oh yeah?" Ino asked before she blurred and appeared in front of Kabuto shocking the boy, "Let's test that theory."

The platinum blonde then unleashed a strong kick that knocked the silver haired ninja through the wall.

"You convinced Tsuande to train you in her super strength didn't you?" Naruto asked as he surveyed the fight.

"Yep," Ino said smiling, "I even convinced your mom to give me these Tonfa.""You little whore!" Kabuto yelled as he rose from the hole in the wall.

His hand's ignited with green chakra and he charged at the Yamanaka heiress. He swung both hand calling out, **"Chakra Scalpels!"**

Ino dodged to the right then the left to avoid the strikes then she jumped forward and caught both Chakra scalpels with her tonfa. The two then stood at a standoff. Both sides not giving an inch. Ino smirked then using the strength that she earned from her training with Tsunade launched Kabuto backwards forming another hole in the wall.

"My parents are going to kill me when they wake up," Ino said to herself.

Kabuto growled again as he rose up. He glared with white hot fire in his eyes as he raged at the platinum blonde who was supposed toe be a weak fan girl. He charged blindly not sensing the chakra Ino was focusing into her leg. As Kabuto got close Ino's leg shot up and…

BAM!

CRACK!

Thump.

Ino's chakra infused kick came up and nailed Kabuto right where the sun doesn't shine. Naruto winced at the sight of that. Even Inoichi, who was still drugged at the time, winced in his sleep as the sound of Kabuto's balls being destroyed echoed through the house.

Kabuto in the mean time had a look of absolute agony on his face. He still had that look as he fell down on the ground clutching his now broken pelvis.

"Wow," Naruto said, "I didn't think you would be that mad at him for holding you hostage.

"That wasn't for holding me hostage," Ino said getting a look from Naruto, "That was because he groped me when he was waiting for you to show up. That and I think he said something about making me his toy when this whole thing was over."

"Okay," Naruto said, "If he had any balls left….I'd slice them off and feed them to him."

"Yeah," Ino said.

At that moment a bunch of ANBU appeared in the room.

"We got word of a disturbance and," the ANBU started, but stopped when he noticed the prone form of Kabuto on the ground.

"Uh," he said, "Never mind."

The ANBU then picked up the body and shushined away. It was later revealed that Kabuto had died since the strike had damaged everything from his pelvis going up through body. Even if he had survived he pretty much had a sex change operation.

Meanwhile in some dark and dreary place…

Screams of pain and howls of agony echoed through the air as multiple men were tortured. Screams of horror could be heard as people face their worst fears. You could hear the sound of tearing flesh and blades slicing through the air.

In one chamber Danzo sat over a pit of spikes. He body was bloody as barbed wire was wrapped around his wrists and legs. The Sharingan eyes in his arm and his eye socket had been ripped out and now sat in jars on a shelf a few feet away from his position. In addition there were multiple small pins stuck all over his body. His slightest movements were painful.

"Please," Danzo begged, "This pain is too much."

"Pain?" a voice in the dark asked.

Danzo rose his head to see a figure walking towards him. In the light he saw the figure. And immediately wished he didn't. it was a tall figure with black leather clothing. From his suit hung multiple straps that had on hooks, knives and multiple other sharp objects. The dark kept Danzo from seeing the figure completely.

"How dare you use that word?" Pinhead snarled, "Pain has a face. Allow me to show it to you."

The man came closer showing Danzo his face. Danzo's remaining eye widened in terror. The man's head was bleached white. On top of that his eyes were black and his head was completely covered in pins.

"Sir," the man said, "I am pain."Danzo's tortured screams echoed throughout the chambers.

**Cut! Okay for the demons mentioned earlier I wish to say that Syfy and whoever made them has the rights to them not me. So I don't own then. Also I don't Pinhead or any of the other cenobites. Bet you didn't see that coming did you? And as for Kabuto dying by a kick to the balls I saw that happen to someone on 1000 Ways To Die. Well have a good one.**


	19. Chapter 19: the return

**I own nothing! I wish I did though…oh well, nothing I can do about it.**

Chapter 18: Hell breaks Loose.

Pein groaned in pain as he clutched the stump that was once his arm. Around him laid the bodies of the Akatsuki and his paths of pain.

Around him were a horde of large monsters of varying sizes. Most of which looked like decaying corpses, or had blue skin, red eyes, armor and all of wielded ax like weapons.

Before Pein could continue his thoughts he was picked up by a large behemoth of a monster with tusks and two curved spikes coming off of it's arms.

Pein was hoisted over the monster's shoulder and dragged over to a spot where he was unceremoniously dropped on his front. Pein used his one good arm to raise himself up off the ground to look up. He immediately wished that he hadn't

In front of him stood a hulking figure. The monster had dark red skin and large orange eyes and huge black horns on it's head. . It wore black armor that covered half of his chest and his left shoulder. He also had wore a black gauntlet that covered his right forearm and hand. He also wore clothes similar tunic and boots that looked like that were made of stone. The things most distinguishing feature were it's wings. They were near black in color and resembled that of a dragons only they were upside down.

"**So this is the strongest the third kingdom has," **the monster said, **"Such a disgrace. Then again humans were always pretty weak."**

Pein broke out of his fear induced stare and asked in a scared voice, "Who or what are you?"

The monster gave a dark chuckle, **"I am known by many names. Before my defeat I was known as Samael."**

With those words the monster rose up his right fist and brought it down with a sickening crunch.

After crushing Pein's skull Samael and his demons got out of Ami. Just as they left Samael turned around and unleashed a huge blast of power. The blast hit the village right in the center. At first nothing and then…

**KABOOM!**

A huge dome of red energy covered the village burning every last piece of property and every last citizen.

Samael laughed at the destruction before him. Then he and his army turned and left.

All the while a lone ninja watched from a distance. A look of fear was plastered on his face as he watched Amigakure get blown right off the map with one blast.

Just as he was about to leave Samael turned his head toward his hiding place. The ninja started to sweat when he looked at those eyes. Samael then turned away from the ninja's hiding place and walked away. The ninja let out a silent sigh of relief. As soon as the demons were out of sight he got up and ran for it. He had to get this information to Jiraiya-sama.

A few days later…

"I'm being promoted to jonin?" Naruto asked as he sat in Sarutobi's office.

"Yes," the old kage said, "You showed incredible skill under pressure, and you would make a very effective teacher to any students you have due to your experience."

Naruto rubbed his chin. He thought about this for a few minutes and said, "Okay."

Sarutobi smiled and was about tot have Naruto fill out the paperwork for it when…

"SENSEI!"

The shout came from a panicked looking Jiraiya. The white haired sannin busted down the door and fell to his knees looking both really freaked out and exhausted.

"Jiraiya what is it?" Sarutobi asked with complete concern.

"I (pant) just got word (pant) from my spy in Ami," the toad sage said as he caught his breath.

"Are the Akatsuki on the move?' the older man asked.

"No," Jiraiay said, "Ami was just wiped off the map a few days ago by a horde of demons!"

Sarutobi went pale while Naruto's eyes widened.

"Samael," Naruto growled as he clenched his fists.

Sarutobi rose and said, "ANBU! Call the Shinobi clan heads, everyone staying at the Namikaze residence, and the new advisors! There is an important matter that we must discuss."

A few minute's later…

"Sarutobi why have you called us here?" Tsume asked.

"It appears we have a potential problem in our near future," Sarutobi said, "I have just been informed about the destruction of Amigakure at the hands of a horde of demons."

The Shinobi council gasped in shock as the words reached their ears.

"What's worse," Naruto said, "Is that the demon leader fit's the description of Samael."

Minato stared at his son in shock.

"Samael has finally come out of hiding," Tobirama said with a serious look on his face.

"It would seem that way," Hashirama said, "So what do you think he's up to?"

Naruto shook his head and said, "I'm not sure. The better question is how do we deal with him."

Minato rubbed his chin in thought, "We could always try to split his power up and seal it in something."

Tobirama shook his head and said, "That worked once, but only a demon could handle power like that. Last time I checked there aren't any demons willing to aid an angel. Unless, of course, it benefits them in some way."

Minato snapped his fingers in frustration.

"It'll take more then us to kill him when the time comes," Kushina said, "It'll take more than out light powers or Naruto's death and dark powers to kill him."

Naruto was quiet while he thought.

"We can't just run up and fight a demon army right out," Hiashi said, "that would be down right suicide."

Tsume nodded and said, "I don't plan on sending any of my clan members to fight something that powerful. Some may be arrogant, but I really doubt that they can be that stupid."

The other clan heads started saying things like this.

"You know old man," Minato whispered to Sarutobi, "I have to ask…why isn't the civilian council here? Normally you call them too."

Sarutobi looked at the elder blonde and said, "Because they would be screaming and running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Plus they probably would have requested that the Uchiha go since the Sharingan is supposedly able to suppress demons."0

Kushina turned to her Naruto and said, "Sochi, we haven't heard from you."

Naruto looked at his mother with a serious look on his face.

"I was thinking. We can't face Samael or his army alone. I never thought I would have to say or even think of doing this, but we have no choice. We need to resurrect the four horsemen."

Everyone stared at Naruto with curious gazes. Well the clan heads with curiosity. Minato, Tobirama, Kushina, and Hashirama looked at him like he was crazy.

"Naruto are you crazy?" Minato asked, "You know that the horsemen were too strong for the charred council to control. What makes you think we can control them?"

Naruto chuckled and answered, "That's the thing. Won't try to control them. The charred council thought that they had complete control over the horsemen, so they let their guard down when they betrayed War. We don't have to control them. All we have to do is reach a bargain."

Minato paused to think about the idea. It was still crazy, but it just might work.

"I guess it could work," Minato said, "but how do we know that they won't turn on us?"

"We don't," Naruto stated, "all we have to do is kill Samael, and they can go back to doing whatever it was they did when they were destroyed."

Minato shook his head.

"You really are my son," Minato said, "because only I could come up with something that insane…let's do it."

Tobirama and Hashirama nodded in agreement. Kushina reluctantly agreed since she was still slightly unsure about the plan.

"All right then," Naruto said, "We have a few gods to talk to."with that the Namikaze/Senju family left.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Kushina asked still unsure

"Don't worry Mom," Naruto said, "It's a good idea."

Later in a higher plane of existence….

"**It is a bad idea," **Shinigami said with a emotionless tone.

"You too?" Naruto groaned, "Why does everyone think that reviving the Four Horsemen is a bad idea?"

Yami stepped up and said, **"Because we have no idea what would happen when the Horsemen are revived."**

Naruto groaned, "Look these guys are the only ones who were able to beat Samael before. Besides though I know paradise waits for me after death I don't want to go on a suicide mission."

"**Sorry kid," **Kami said, **"but we are not doing it."**

Naruto hung his head and thought, _"I didn't want to use this, but I have no choice.'_

Naruto then looked up with a pair of puppy dog eyes.

"Please?" he asked.

"**No," **Kami repeated.

"Please?"

"**No."**

"-"

"**Naruto."**

"--"

"**Really now you can't keep that up forever!"**

"eeeee-yes I can--"

"**Fine! Well do it already!"**

Naruto threw up his arm sand yelled, "Whoo-hoo-"

Kami groaned and said, **"You can stop now."**

"eeeee-I wish I could, but I'm stuck--Somebody help me-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-"

BONK!

Shinigami came over with a big stick and bashed Naruto over the head.

"Thanks," Naruto said as he rubbed his head, "and ouch."

Later…

Naruto, Kushina, Minato, Hashirama, and Tobirama stood a distance away as the three gods stood around a large seal with the word "Punishment" in the middle.

"**I never thought we would have to bring them back," **Yami said.

"**I'm with you on that one sister," **Shinigmai said.

Kami held up her hands and said, **"Ancient spirits of vengeance and punishment we call on you."**

Shinigami raised his hands saying, **"Dark forces rise. The third kingdom is in peril."**

Yami raised her hands saying, **"We call on the spirits of the four. Ancient enforcers to aid us!"**

All three then yelled, **"WAR! STRIFE! DEATH! FURY! RISE HORSEMEN!"**

The three beings then launched blasts of energy into the seal. The seal started to shine bright gold, black, and purple. Then out of seal burst four skeletal hands. Four skeletons rose out of the ground before red, purple, black, and white energy surrounded the three.

Then there was bright blinding light.

Kami, Yami, and Shinigami both stepped away from the seal looking tired. Naruto, Kushina, and Minato caught them as they almost fell.

As the light started to fade four figures were becoming visible.

The first figure was female. She stood tall with pure white skin, long purple hair, and pale slightly yellow colored eyes. She was covered in brown and gold colored armor that fit her figure very closely and the breastplate showed she was well grown in that area. Some of her armor when up to cover the sides of her head. In her hands she held a long whip that seemed to have fire burning along it's length.

The second figure was just as tall as the woman and male. He wore armor that covered every last part of his body including his neck. He had a light purple cloak that covered his shoulders. On his waste were two strange, large, L-shaped objects on his waist. The amror on his arms made the almost look mechanical. His head was covered by mask similar to Kakashi's except it covered all his face and the part on his forehead jutted out and had a symbol carved into it. It didn't cover his eyes which were a bright yellow.

The third figure was also male. He seemed to have the most imposing figure however. He was tall with pale skin and flowing black hair. He wore a black cloak that covered most of his body only it was open allowing them to see him. He head a skeletal yet muscular build. He wore a tunic over his lets that had bones decorating them. If they could see under his cloak they would have been able to see a pair of scythes with short handles and long blades. The man's face was covered in a pale mask that covered his face completely only showing two red eyes. A raven flew in from out of nowhere and landed on his shoulder.

The final figure was the largest of them all. He was a male that was completely covered in armor. On his shoulders he wore a red cloak that covered his shoulders and had a hood up. Out of hood bits of silver hair came out, and in it's shadow you could see a pair of pale blue glowing eyes. On his back was a huge sword that put Zabuza's to shame. It was just as long as Zabuza's, but the blade was wider, and it had the images of faces in anguish carved into it. Another feature that stuck out was his left arm. It consisted of a gauntlet that was completely gray with a skull like face on it that glowed yellow.

The four looked around confused.

"What is going on?" the one with the sword asked before noticing the angels in front of him.

"Who are you?"

Naruto stepped forward, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. This is my father Minato, my mother Kushian, and two friends of the family Tobirama and Hashirama."

The one with the sword said, "**I am War: Rider of the Red Horse."**

The skeletal one said in a voice that sounded like a shallow grave, **"I am Death: Rider of the Pale Horse. The bird is my partner Dusk."**

The woman stepped up and said, **"My name is Fury: Rider of the Black Horse."**

The one with the yellow eyes walked up and said, **"I am Strife: Rider of the White Horse."**

Naruto grinned and said, "Welcome back to the world of the living Horseman."

War stepped forward and asked, **"Why have you brought us back?"**

"A great deal of time has passed since your destruction Horsemen," Naruto said, "An old enemy of yours has come back. A monster by the name of Samael."

War's fists clenched. Fury's eyes narrowed. Strife and Death's eyes narrowed behind their masks.

"We need your power in this upcoming battle," Naruto said stepping forward, "Will you defend the third kingdom? Will you fight with us?"

The horsemen huddled together for a few seconds and then stepped up.

Death then stepped to Naruto and held out his hand and said, **"If it means getting payback at Samael…we will fight with you."**

Naruto took the man's hand and shook it.

"Now then," Minato said, "I suggest we head back. You should see how the third kingdom has changed over the centuries."

With that the four angles and the horsemen vanished.

Kami, Yami and Shinigami stood back.

"**That went better then I thought it would," **Shinigami said.

His sisters nodded in agreement.

Back with the human world…

There was flash of light and Naruto and co appeared along with the four horsemen.

"**That was interesting," **War said as he shook his head to try and clear the cobwebs.

"Hey Gaki," Zabuza called as he Haku, Sasuke, and Ino entered the room, "What's going o-"

He stopped in mid sentence when he saw the Horsemen.

"Hey who are the guys from the circus side show," Zabuza asked not knowing who he was talking to.

Dusk flew from Deaths shoulder over to Zabuza and started pecking and scratching at his face.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Zabzua screamed, "Get it off me! Get it off me!"

Zabzua ran away with his hands on his head to try and stop the bird from pecking him so hard.

"Nice bird," Haku said as she watched her father run away.

"**Thank you," **Death said.

"Naruto-kun who are these guys?" Ino asked her boyfriend.

Naruto then went into a lengthy explanation about the destruction of Amigakure, who was behind it, and who the Horsemen were.

At dinner everyone sat together as Ino tried to digest all the information given to her.

"So you guys are like ancient enforcers who got stabbed in the back by your boss?" Ino asked as she ate.

"**That's one way of putting Strife said," **as he stared at his still food covered plate.

Zabuza was sitting with them, but was looking warily at Dusk. The Raven was actually giving the swordsman a glare.

"Why don't you and Death eat?" Zabuza asked, "you have to be hungry."

Death looked at Zabuza and said, **"Our metabolism doesn't require as many meals as a human. Besides me and Strife's faces aren't that pleasant to look at. Me and my little brother have both been viciously scarred in our years of battle."**

Minato swallowed the food in his mouth and asked, "Is that what happened to War's arm?"

Death looked at the Namikaze and said, **"Actually that was me."**

Everyone stared at Death.

"**I was a very defiant person when I first became a horseman," **War explained, **"The council sent a small army to apprehend me. I beat all of them. Eventually I fought these three. During the battle Death defended Fury and in that moment sliced off my arm to teach me my place."**

Haku gulped, "Sounds a little extreme."

"**Extreme? Yes," **Fury said, **"But necessary."**

After that they ate in silence. Ino had to go home because she still had a curfew despite being a ninja. She gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek and headed home.

As she left Strife walked up to Naruto and said, **"Kid you better hold on to her. She's a keeper."**

Naruto elbowed Strife and went up to his room.

Everyone went to bed. Well almost everyone. The Horsemen stayed down stairs and slept there. Since they were used to being ready for combat there was no need for them to get comfortable.

Meanwhile…

Samael sat on a large rock. His eyes were glowing a bright red before fading to their normal color.

'_**So the angels have brought back the Horsemen,' **_he thought, _**'No matter. When the time comes I will slay them myself. Me and my generals.'**_

Samael turned to the right as the shadowed images of four monstrous creatures rose up and snarled.

**Cut! Okay I know a lot of you probably saw this coming. I mean I put Samael in this! What did you think I was going to let them fight him on their own? He was as powerful as Lucifer for Pete's sake! Anyway let me know what you think, and I'm sorry if this was rushed in anyway. Well see you later.**


	20. Chapter 20: deal and unknown advantage

**I own nothing…dang it.**

Chapter 19: Alliances and confrontation.

The hidden rain village. Just recently it had fallen to the wrath of the ancient demon Samael. Now all is lifeless here. Nothing, but a destitute area full of destroyed building. Only someone with a great hidden treasure would come here. That is just what one man is doing.

In the destroyed area a lone figure walks. A figure was tall and had on an orange mask with one single hole in it. He also wore a black cloak that had red clouds on it.

'_Curse that monster,' _the man bitterly thought, _'Forcing me to use the __**Izangi**__ like that.'_

The man then found the building in the center of the destroyed village. He smirked under his mask before slamming his fist into the ground causing it to rumble. The ground then parted revealing charred and burned bodies. The man reached into his pocket and pulled out seven pieces of paper. He placed them on the bodies and went through hand seals.

"**Ancient art: Body Restoration."**

The flesh on the bodies slowly began to heal. After a few minutes a man who was shark like in a appearance, a man with orange hair and piercing, a man with silver hair, very tall dark skinned man, a woman with long dark blue hair, a man with long blonde hair, and a guy with red spiky hair were visible.

The man removed his mask showing that one of his eyes was black. The other was a red with three comma like marks in it. The man reach up and plucked out his black eye. He then reached down and picked up orange haired man. Using his fingers he opened the man's eye revealing eyes that were purple with black rings in it. He then plucked out the eye and placed it in his eye socket. The man blinked a few times before looking down at the man with his new eyes. He then threw the body into the air and then went through hand signs before launching a huge fireball at the body destroying the body.

The man then pulled out some rods and placed one in each body. He went through hand signs and the bodies laid motionless. Then their eyes snapped open revealing that they had the same eyes he had.

"The bodies rose up and looked at the man.

"Now all I need to do is seal that creature inside of me," the man said, "after that nothing, not even the bijuu, will be able to stop Madara Uchiha! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the man looked around and whispered to himself, "I have got to stop doing that."

**Meanwhile in Konoha…**

War glared at Naruto. Naruto returned the glare. The two stared each other down. War clenched his armored fist. Naruto cracked his knuckles.

The horsemen and Naruto's family watched anxiously as the two faced off.

The two charged at each other and swung one arm forward and they both yelled, **"Rock! Paper! Scissors!"**

Naruto laid his hand down flat while War had his hand clenched into a tight fist.

"Paper beats Rock," Naruto said with a smirk while War looked frustrated.

"**I do not understand this game," **War said, **"What is the point of this?"**

Naruto looked at the horseman and said, "I told you it's a game of skill. You need to predict the move of your opponent and then you counter it."

Death simply raised an unseen eyebrow and said, **"Really? It seems pointless to me."**

"**I agree with you on that brother," **Fury said with a nod.

At that moment a loud bang was heard as the front door to the manor was busted open.

"Hey Naruto!" came the voice of Kiba Inuzuka, "Old man Hiruzen wants to see-"

He stopped when he saw Fury.

He put on a "charming" face and said, "Hello beautiful. What's a pretty hot babe like you doing in a place like this?"

He then became aware of War's sword being pointed at his head, Strife's guns pointing at his heart and left lung, and Death's scythes aiming at his crotch.

"**What were you saying about our sister?" **Death said in a tone that promised pain.

"N-nothing," Kiba stuttered obviously scared.

"**Calm down boys," **Fury said, **"He was just paying me a compliment. By the way, I'm not on the market. Try someone else."**

Naruto then looked at Kiba and said, "By the way don't you have Hinata?"

Kiba blinked a few times and said, "Yeah, but she hasn't really tried anything yet."Naruto rolled his eyes and said, "Be patient. Kurenai-san really should have just taught you patience."

Kiba just growled and walked away.

"Well you heard him people," Naruto said, "Let's go."

**A few minutes later…**

"Hey old man you wanted to see us?" Naruto said as he and his friends walked into the hokage's office.

"I did," the old man said, "You see Naruto I have sent a message about this Samael to the other countries in an attempt to gain allies in our inevitable fight against him. The kages have decided for the sake of their villages that they will help us."

Naruto smiled and said, "That's good right?"

Sarutobi shook his head and said, "You would think so. Things are tense between the villages anyway without this upcoming madness. I need to tell you this. Do not make any enemies with the other villages."

Naruto looked hurt and said, "You wound me old man. You think I would purposely pick fights with the other villages?"

The old man looked at Naruto sternly.

Naruto groaned and said, "Fine I won't pick any fights. But if somebody pisses me off I make no promises."

Minato shrugged and said, "Good enough."

**Many hours later…**

Naruto and co., the horseman included, waited outside the negotation room. Naruto looked worried as for a while there had been a lot of shouting, yelling, and the sound of a great deal of damage being done in the room. The kages had arrived a few hours ago and negotiations for the threat that was Samael had begun.

Needless to say the people were skeptical after a while. At least untilt he revive Yondaime presented himself. Needless to say the Tsuchikage was going to kill him on the spot if not for both of his bodyguards holding him back from killing the man.

After that Minato presented them with what the great demon could do and how he was a threat to everyone. Obviously he idea of sealing him inside a newborn came up, but the idea was quickly squashed. Samael's chakra was far more malevolent then that of a bijuu. On top of that he was much stronger meaning he could easily break the seal and kill the newborn.

After a few more hours of shouting they kages finally came to the agreement. When Samael was sighted the kages would mobilize as much of their forces as they could help vanquish the demon. A few of them were skeptical of the plan, but they decided to along with them.

Better to have a stupid plan then no plan right?

With that the kages left the room.

Naruto and co. stood outside waiting.

"Well?" Naruto asked.

The Sandaime answered, "The kages have agreed to mobilize their forces at the next sighting of Samael. Do you really think that this will help?"Naruto nodded and said, "We need to be united against this freak show. Trust me it's the best thing right now. It's better than getting slowly killed off isn't it."at that moment one of the Tsuchikage's bodyguards, Akatsuchi, saw War and laughed.

"Hey buddy what's with the big sword?" he mocked, "You trying to over compensate for something?"

He laughed up until the air left his stomach. War had rushed forward at an inhuman speed and made the overweight man double over in agony as his armored fist slammed into his stomach and he was back handed away and crashed into a wall. Akatsuchi moaned in pain and gasped in terror as Chaos Eater was slammed into the wall just to the side of his head.

"**If you wish to see the upcoming war boy," **War growled, **"You would do best to hold your tongue."**

The Iwa ninja was close to wetting himself as he looked fearfully into War's pale angered eyes.

Death placed and aimed a scolding glare at his younger brother and said, **"Calm yourself brother. You know that some of the humans of this world are arrogant and full of themselves. You, boy, should learn to hold your tongue when you don't know the full measure of a person's strength."**

Akatsuchi nodded his head quickly. War sent one last glare at the Iwa nin before backing up and pulling back his sword.

He heard a surprised voice. He turned to see Ten-Ten and Chojuro staring at his sword in awe.

"**Is there something I can help you with?" **War asked impatiently.

"Oh its nothing just admiring the sword you have," Chojuro said.

Ten-Ten nodded in agreement.

War slid the weapon on his back and said, **"The man who forged our weapons was a great master of the forge. Sadly, we don't know what happened to him."**

Naruto approached War and said, "It's okay big man. Now then let's head home. We go at lot of stuff to plan for."War nodded and the group headed back to the Namikaze complex to plan for the upcoming war.

**Meanwhile a great distance away…**

Madara rose up from the ground.

It hadn't been hard to track Samael. The demon's incredibly tainted chakra could be sensed for miles around if you knew how to look for it. Madara and his paths of pain had found Samael's army and, with their new powers, started slaying demons left and right before they reached the big man himself.

Once he faced Samael however, it was a different story. The demon had actually enjoyed the fight and was toying with him. The Demon easily crushed the paths despite their different powers gifted to them by the Rinnegan.

Madara had fought his best and now he was in pain. He glared up at Samael with his bloodline eyes. Samael smirked at the man.

"**You have proved yourself entertaining mortal," **Samael said, **"In light of this I offer you a choice. Join my army and aid me in bringing this fowl world to its knees."**Under normal circumstances he would have accepted such an offer, but he couldn't accept it. He knew that ultimate power was at his fingertips. If he could just trick this creature and seal it away he would gain control over all the demon's powers and it's entire army.

"I must decline your offer," Madara said as he rose up from the ground.

"**Then…it is time to die."**

Power focused in Samael's hand and he fire a huge blast of tainted and dark power. Madra screamed in agony as his flesh was obliterated. Samael smirked victoriously as he stood before the ashes of the amusing human.

Suddenly, Madara faded into existence behind Samael. The only difference now was that his Sharingan eye had gone completely black and even his Rinnegan looked a little bit weaker.

The demon was too slow as the man yelled out, **"Great Demon Sealing!"**

A seal appeared on Madara's chest and on Samael's back. Slowly Samael turned to dust and was sucked into the Madra's body. The demon cried out in absolute fury as he was sucked into the manic Uchiha.

After the sealing was done Madara laughed insanely as he felt incredible power coursing through his veins. He grinned evilly and was about tot order a demon when he felt it.

Pain.

Excruciating pain!

He screamed out as the seal on his body started to crack. Suddenly there was a flash of bright red and Samael fell to his knees in front of the downed form of Madara.

The great demon looked at his claws. Fury burned in his eyes as he gazed at his hands. He felt…weaker. The sealing had taken a substantial amount of his power.

He turned his furious eyes to Madara.

He growled, **"You…how dare you try to steal my power!"**Samael stormed over and stomped down on the man's head effectively killing him. Just to be sure though he blasted the body with energy until the body was completely ash.

'_**Stupid human,' **_Samael spat as he sat on his throne, which was carried by demons, _**'He stole some of my power. No matter even with some of my power gone. I'll still be strong enough to end the horsemen.'**_

With that Samael and his army marched on. With their evil eyes set on the horsemen, and the angels.

**Cut! Okay guys sorry the chapter was short, but I was feeling lazy. Okay I don't think much of you saw that coming. By the way I know Madara lost one eye to blindness already, but I decided to ignore that. Besides what are the chances that he would actually be able to control Samael? Now he's weaker and it makes him just a little bit easier. The hard part in these kinds of boss battles is that they always bring in other bad guys to help them. That's the point behind the army. Okay goodbye and goodnight.**


	21. Chapter 21: Dark War Start

**I own nothing…dang it.**

Chapter 20: Dark War part 1 of 2

Samael and his army slowly made their way towards the village of Konoha. While he and his army marched a pair of Konoha Jonin were watching.

"We have to get back to the village," one whispered, "We need to warn to village."

The other one nodded before the pair rose up and started running.

Samael's dark eyes turned in the direction of the two retreating ninja. He would have sent a soldier or two after them, but decided against it. He would allow the horsemen, humans, and angels to know he was near. It would make his upcoming victory all the sweeter.

**A few minutes later…**

Tsunade sighed in relief. She was almost finished with the last of her paperwork. It was a good thing to because she was starting to hallucinate that the paperwork was actually starting to mock her while she was filling it out.

She finished the last piece of paper she leaned back in her chair and sighed. As she popped the cork off a bottle of sake a pair jonin burst into the room startling her and making her crush the bottle in her hand.

The woman looked own at the destroyed bottle before she let out a low growl and glared at the pair before saying through gritted teeth, "This had better be good."

The left Jonin said, "We spotted that great demon and his army marching towards Konoha a few miles past the border."

The busty kage's mood changed from angry to serious in a matter of seconds.

"How far?" the woman asked.

The second Jonin answered, "About two hours away coming from the east."

The kage ground her teeth in frustration. She hten made a motion with her hand and yelled, "ANBU!"

Almost immediately a group of masked ninja appeared.

"There is an army of enemies approaching the village from the east. Send word to all the able bodied ninja and get them to the main square in thirty minutes. Then get all civilians to the shelter.. And tell Kakashi if he is so much as one second late I will castrate him with a rusty spoon, and then burn all of Icha Icha in front of him."

The ninja nodded and vanished in bursts of speed.

Tsuande then summoned a slug.

"Yes mistress," the slug asked.

"I need you to send a few of your messengers out to Kumo, Iwa, Kiri, Taki, and Suna. We will need all the bodies we can throw at this."

**Less than thirty minutes later…**

All the jonin, chuunin, clan heads, and ANBU stood in the square. The horsemen stood at the back waiting for the reason that they were called.

"WE have an unprecedented danger ahead of us," Tsuande announced, "An army of demons is coming this way headed by a monster by the name of Samael."

The horsemen heard this and clenched their fists at the memory of the evil monster that they had fought all those centuries ago.

Tsunade continued, "We will be facing powerful enemies today. Ancient demons that the world hasn't seen in centuries. I don't have to tell you that most of us may not make it out of this alive. We have to fight to protect our village. We have faced madmen and creatures before and we've come out on top. Are we about to let a bunch of walking sideshow freaks take us down?"

The leaf ninja responded, "No!"

Tsuande asked, "To the last squad, to the last man, to the last kunai! We will fight!"

The crowd cheered as they hoisted their weapons. Then they left to go prepare for the upcoming war.

War turned to Naruto and said, **"She is a very persuasive woman."**

Death nodded and said, **"I wonder if she is a descendant of Uriel."**

War glared slightly at his older brother for bringing up the woman who had caused them a lot of trouble in the past. He would have smacked his brother upside the head if it wasn't for the fact that he might lose his other arm.

Meanwhile the villages got their messages from the slugs and were mobilizing their forces. They even got out their own personal "weapons" as they called them to aid in the upcoming battle.

After gathering what forces they could the messenger slugs called on some much larger slugs to transport them. Despite their reputation for being incredibly slow they slither at an incredibly fast pace and made it to Konoha within an hour.

As the kages stood ready with them were surprising guests…the Jinchuuriki….all the remaining eight.

With the Tsuchikage were Han and Roshi, the five and four tailed Jinchuuriki respectively.

With the Raikage were Yugito and Kirabi the two tailed and eight tailed Jinchuuriki.

With the Takikage was Fu the seven tailed Jinchuuriki.

With the Mizukage were Yagura and Utakata the three tailed or six tailed Jinchuuriki.

Finally there was the new Kazekage Gaara the one tailed Jinchuuriki.

Naruto faced the Jinchuuriki and said, "So these are the other Jinchuuriki. For some reason I thought that this would be more interesting."

Roshi grinned and said, "OH really. I wasn't really thinking that I would have to deal with some Yondaime wanna be."

Roshi continued to smirk until he felt somebody glaring at him. He turned around to see that actual Yondaime standing there. The red head and Han looked shocked and backed away.

"Remind me not to get on the little man's bad side," Han whispered to Roshi gaining a nod from the bearded man.

"Okay," Naruto said, "I suggest you guys start steeling your nerves because we are going to have one monster of a fight on your hands in about a half an hour."

Kirabi stepped up and said, "You little man. You got some plan? Cause I aint going to wind up dead. Especially when-"

Yugito walked up and slapped the man over the head before growling, "Stop it with the rhyming thing already!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said, "He talks in rhyme?"

Yugito sighed and said, "Unfortunately."

Naruto rolled his eyes and said, "Man that must get annoying."

Yugito answered, "It does."

At that moment the Tsuchikage said, "The kid has a point. Now get ready you little runts. I want to get this done and over with before my back starts acting up again."

Han and Roshi rolled their eyes behind their leader's back.

"How is he a kage exactly?" Fu whispered to Roshi.

"I'd guess he won out due to seniority or popular vote," Roshi whispered back.

The rest of the villagers from Konoha and everywhere else got ready.

Within twenty minutes their enemies stood before them.

A massive army of demons and monster varying in size. From ones the size of a full grown man to the size to one's that would be able to crush an ox in their hands. In the middle of it all sat Samael on a throne made completely of bones.

The Shinobi got their weapons ready as did the demons.

With the Shinobi Death asked, **"Do you feel it brothers and sister? Something has changed."**

Strife nodded and said, **"Yes. I can feel it. He's a little weaker. Some power hungry human must have gotten lucky."**

Fury nodded and said, **"It may give us a chance."**

War brought out Chaoseater and said, **"If not…we will go down in a blaze of glory."**

Samael rose up from the his throne and said, **"Humans, Angels, Horsemen. I suggest that you surrender now…your deaths will be swift and painless. Fight and you will die slowly."**

Tsuande cracked her knuckles and said, "What do you think horn head?"

Samael glared at the woman for the insult. He smirked and said, **"You have a fire in your woman. Perhaps I will spare you…I will be needing a queen when I rule this earth…KILL THEM ALL!"**

The demon's charged while their enemies did the same. The creatures met and the sound of blades hitting flesh and the sound of falling blood could be heard. Cries of pain could be heard as well.

The horsemen went straight for Samael making him rise from his throne and fly off to a different part of the battle field.

"**To think this is how we would meet again horsemen," **the betrayer of heaven said.

The horsemen hefted their weapons as War said, **"I had a feeling that we would end up doing battle again Samael. This time though…we will kill you."**

Samael flexed his claws before the former enforcers of the Charred council charged at him.

**Back in the fight …**

Naruto was using angel's hand to slice down one demon after another. One tried sneaking up on him from behind just in time to take a gold katana from Kushina.

"Get your ugly hands off my boy jerk," she yelled.

The sound of explosions rang through the air as the kages unleashed their power on their enemeis. Demons were burned alive by lava and boiled alive by the Mizukage. Others were pounded into the dust by the Tsuchikage's powers. Gaara was making good use of his sand by crushing demon after demon into oblivion with his sand. The Raikage was making short work of his opponents with his incredible strength and lightning powers. Tsunade was pretty much doing the same thing minus the lightning powers.

Yugito was launcign hell fire from her mouth to barbecue her enemies. She was also making good use of the Nibi's chakra.

Yagura was using his water powers to keep his opponents at bay and lightning abilities to fry them. He was also making good use of his hook staff and demon chakra when he could.

Roshi was basically melting the demons alive with his Yoton and the chakra from the Yonbi.

Han was actually suing special steam jutsu to actually steam his enemies alive. To be quite honest it was actually effective.

Utaka was actually quite the fighter. He was able to use multiple water jutsu to his advantage to crush, pierce and utterly annihilate his enemies. Most of the demon's underestimated his bubble jutsu, but that wound up coming to bite them in the butt when they exploded with the force of a pair of exploding tags.

Fu was keeping above her enemies with her flying ability not to mention the use of a specifici and powerful acid that she was able to expel from her mouth. Right now she was figting a bunch of giatn bats, but the fight was going her way.

Kirabi was utilizing strength like the Raikage. He managed to blind his enemy with a blast of ink before firing a huge blast of lightning. He even used the chakra to destroy a few of them in one blast.

As the kages were fighting demons and humans were being killed left and right. As the fight waged on there were piles of bodies. Mostly human bodies because when the demons were destroyed they were turned to dust. Humans however just fell to the ground. Despite the demons having the advantage in strength the human's made up for that with incredible speed and the highly destructive jutsu.

On the other side of the fight Minato was using some very effective light jutsu to vaporize some of the demons. Kushina was firing water, lighting, and light jutsu left and right. Hashiama was using light and wood jutsu to crush his opponents. Tobirama was making was using his hardened water jutsu to tear through one target after another.

"Okay this is really starting to get on my nerves," Onoki, the Tsuchikage said, "How many soldiers are in this freak shows army?"Mei, the Mizukage, answered, "I don't know and I don't really care."

Naruto cut down another demon with Angel's Hand and growled, "Okay this has gone on long enough! Hey you guys! Time execution order number 3!"

The other angels nodded before they jumped back and went through a great amount of hand signs.

Minato: **"Light Style: Solar Blast!"**

Kushina: **"Light/Lightning Release: Holy Storm!"**

Tobirama: **"Light/Water Style: Holy Water Flood!"**

Hashirama: **"Light/Wood Style: Wrath of Eden!"**

Naruto: **"Light Style: Flash Cannon!"**

Minato fired a stream of light from his hands. Kushina fired bolts of pure gold lightning from her hands. Tobirama formed holy water from the air around him and sent a huge flood of it outward. Hashirama formed massive glowing roots before sending them towards his target. Naruto fired balls of energy large balls of light from his hands.

The resulting explosions tore demons apart or turned them to dust. After a seconds of this most of the demons were dead. Smoking parts fell to the ground before they slowly dissolved into ash and dust.

Naruto panted slightly and rolled his shoulder in an attempt to loosen up his arms.

"Okay I have to admit that was pretty awesome," Fu said from her position with a look of complete shock on her face.

"Now I really don't want to be the one to piss these guys off," Roshi said, "I don't' want to be on the receiving end of one of those light jutsu."

At that moment there was a huge explosion from the distance. Everyone looked in the direction. A huge column of fire burst up from the ground. A figure flew up from the background and landed in front off them.

"Samael," Naruto growled seeing the monster.

It was quite obvious that the horsemen had lost. However Samael looked like he had better days. His left eye was gone leaving a dark red socket. His right horn was cracked, he was bleeding from the left side, had multiple bullet wounds, and had a flurry of cuts and gashes all over his body.

The monster glared at the humans and angels before him and growled, **"The Horsemen have failed you. Your so-called ace in the hole hasn't helped you at all. Now it is time to reveal my ace in the hole."**

The large demon slammed his fist into the ground forming a large crack. There was a loud rumbling. Out of the crack rose four monstrous creatures. They were a huge four legged bat, a large insect like creature, a giant worm with massive teeth, and a giant spider.

"**Tiamat, Griever, Styggian, Silitha," **Samael gloated, **"The four chosen of the destroyer. They will be your destruction."**

Naruto smirked and said, "Hey big man. Did you really think that we would reveal our hand this early in the game? If you do then your age has finally gotten to you."

Samael glared angrily at the boy.

"If you want to talk about an ace in the hole…might as well show you ours."

Naruto flashed his hand showing an intricate seal on it. He then blurred through a great deal of hand signs. The seal on his hand flashed read before he slammed it on the ground.

"**Ancient Revival Sealing Art: Revival of The Nine!"**

The seal on his hand spread throughout the immediate vicinity. A small glow came over the normal people giving them a light blue glow. With the angels it gave them a golden glow. Naruto had gold, purple and black around him. Suddenly the glow turned red. A brown glow came across Gaara, purple around Yugito, sea green around Yagura, darker red around Roshi, white around Han, light green around Utakata, really light blue around Fu, and a electric color around Kirabi.

The Jinchuuriki then started to groan before writhing in pain. The nin groaned slightly as the chakra was ripped away and started to take shape. After a few minutes they stopped. There was a glow of chakra after a few minutes the glow was gone. When it faded there were nine figures.

The first was female by the obvious shape of her body. She wore light brown armor and a hand log brown hair and yellow eyes with small diamonds surrounding the pupil. She had a small pair of gourds on her belt. around her eyes she had make up that made her eyes resemble that of a raccoon. On her back was the kanji for One.

The second was also female. She had black hair and a long purple battle dress. Her eyes were a light purple and the pupils were slit. On her hands were gloves that that formed claws similar to that of a cat. On her left upper arm was the kanji for Two.

The third was a tall male figure. He wore a dark blue and green ANBU outfit. His eyes were green with dark blue hair. On his left arm was a shield with serrated blades on the edge. The inside of it resembled a turtle shell. On his right arm was the kanji for Three.

The fourth was tall and muscular. He wore a red and black armor with a pair of brass knuckles on his hands and a large hammer hefted onto his shoulder. He had onyx eyes with red hair and a long beard. On his hammer was the kanji for Four.

The fifth was a tall and lean man. He had long silver hair and green eyes. He wore mostly black and gray armor with a mask covering his mouth. In his left hand was a long spear that had what looked like a long rope of dog hair. The glove that had the spear in it had the kanji for Five on the top.

The sixth was a large man. He wore what looked like an old style soldier outfit complete with camouflage. Unlike the others he was bald and had slime green eyes. On his belt were a bunch of balls filled with slime.

The seventh was a man covered head to toe in armor that resembled that of a beetle. A pair of yellow eyes could be see from the visor on his helmet. On his left arm was a long spike that resembled a large curved stinger.

The eighth was tall with dark skin and was very muscular. He wore a long pants with sandals and had a large belt with a silver buckle that resembled the head of a bull. He had no shirt revealing his large muscles. On his waist was what looked like a sketch pad and a pen. On his back was a large Zanbato like sword that looked like it was made up of eight different jagged blades.

The final figure wore black and red armor coving all of his body with metal binding covering his throat. His gloves had claws and there were curved blades on his feet and the back of his heels. He had short red hair and crimson slit eyes. On his hip was a long katana.

The ninth man rubbed his head and said, **"Oh my head. What hit me…wait…I'm alive?"**

The first woman looked at the ninth man in shock and asked, **"Kyuu-kun? Is that you?"**The man turned around and asked, **"Ichi-chan?"**

Naruto panted from the exertion and said, "Welcome back to the land of the living guys."

Realization hit the humans around them like a ton of bricks. These were the 9 bijuu.

"Naruto," Tsunade said, "I thought you said the Kyuubi was dead."Naruto looked at the blonde kage and said, "He was. The seal I used is capable of bringing a being back to life or release them from bonds just as long as chakra is available. I still had it's chakra in me, so I was able to use it."

Samael was currently a bit nervous as the Hachibi looked at him.

"**Well well," **Hachibi said, **"Look what we got here. Who brought out this old dinosaur."**

The remaining bijuu turned their attention to Samael.

"**Didn't see this coming," **Ichibi said.

"**Kit had a good reason to bring us out," **Kyuubi said, **"What do you guys say we show the old timer here how a real demon fights?"**

There were voices of agreement around him.

Naruto stumbled a few steps before Minato stopped him. The elder blonde said, "You are in no position to fight after using that jutsu young man. Rest for now. We'll take care of the big bad freak shows."

The angels then stood beside the nine bijuu.

"**Best family reunion ever," **Kyuubi said as he drew his katana.

With that said they charged.

**Okay I wanted to try and get one last twist into the story before I ended it. The next chapter will be the last. Let me know what you think. Okay goodbye. Sorry with was short…I'm still not that good with big war scenes.**


	22. Chapter 22:end war epilogue

**I own nothing…dang it.**

Chapter 21: End War and Epilogue.

Ino held Naruto as she watched the fight unfold in front of her. She, along with the others stood bye and watched the massacre.

The nine bijuu charged at the surprised Samael while Minato took on Silitha, Kushina fought Tiamat, Tobirama fought the Griever, and Hashirama fought the Styggian.

As the fight progress it showed that the Bijuu were just as strong in human form as they were when they were giants. It was also seen that each bijuu had the same powers given to the Jinchuuriki. For example whenever the Kyuubi was hurt his body healed almost instantly at an incredibly fast rate.

The fight with Minato and Silitha was pretty much big flashes of purple and yellow from the pair teleporting around so much. When they weren't flashing all over the battle field Minato was dodging the brood mother's massive teeth and claws.

Kushina was basically just having to deal with dodging the blasts of fire from Tiamat. She also had a bit of a disadvantage since Tiamat mostly stuck to the air to fly and since she was running low on light chakra she couldn't fly up to meet her.

Hashirama was mostly just dodging the underground surprise attacks from the Styggian. Luckily for the first hokage the attacks were pretty easy to predict since the ground always rumbled before the giant worm burst from the ground.

Tobirama was easily managing to dodge the Grievers laser blasts. Unfortunately he learned that the giant insect monster was actually much faster than it looked. He also had to deal with dodging its large mantis like arms.

"Okay," Kushina growled, "I like a good fight and all, but this is really starting to get annoying."

Kushina dodged another one of Tiamat's fireballs before she turned to the vampire queen and yelled, "Hey! Why don't you come down here and fight me you over grown flying rodent!"Tiamat screeched in indignity. She flew down just as Kushina had hoped that she would. She red headed Kunoichi jumped up and caught onto her left wing. She then climbed up and, focusing chakra into both of her swords, cut the great bat's wings off.

Tiamate screeched in pain as her wings were sliced off. The vampire queen caught herself on the ground before she charged again. The great vampire swung her claws at the female angel in hopes that she would be gutted. She was proved wrong as the female angel dodged the attack and jumped to the side. She swung her swords again this time cutting through Tiamat's front leg. The vampire queen fell onto her side.

She looked up and was about to try and make a bargain when Kushina said, "Don't bother. You weren't able to make a deal with War…what makes you think you can make a deal with me?"

Kushina then silenced the vampire queen by stabbing her through the skull. Tiamat, her removed wings included, turned into ash before everyone's eyes.

Tobirama jumped to the right to avoid the Grievers attack. He took out the Raijin before stabbing it into the giant insect's leg sending a large amount of volts through the giant bug's body. The monster screamed out more loudly than normal.

Tobirama let go of the blade before he charged forward and focused all the strength he had into his left fist. He swung hard and punched the crystal mound on the Griever's stomach. The crystal held for a second before it all shattered like glass revealing a soft part underneath it. The Griever's weak point.

The giant insect managed to know the Raijin out of it's leg before bringing it's massive arm down on Tobirama. The second hokage managed to dodge the attack before coming in and punching the Griever's soft spot. The giant insect stumbled a bit before the Tobirama went through hand signs and said, **"Light Style: Flash!"**

There was a bright flash of light as everyone around them covered their eyes. The Griever screamed again before it stumbled backwards. Its mantis like arms covered its apparently existent eyes.

Tobirama then focused his chakra into his hand and punched the Griever's leg breaking it and making the large insect fall to the ground.

The silver haired senju then went through some last few hand signs and said, **"Water Style: Hardened Water Drill!"**

Water formed from the air around him and formed large drill before it shot forward and pierced the Griever's soft spot. The drill exited out through the monstrosity's back. The beast stood still for a moment before blood leaked from it's mouth. The beast then fell on it's side before it evaporated into dust.

Hashirama was dodging another sneak attack from the Styggian. The massive worm had pretty much been doing the same thing over and over again. The elder Senju was sending multiple roots at the massive subterranean monster, but they did nothing to hurt the creature since it apparently had a very thick hide.

'_How am I supposed to hurt this monster?' _the elder Senju thought.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the giant worm attacked again. Just as he dodged a flurry of water balls slammed into the Styggian. He looked to the side to see his brother with his hands outstretched meaning he was the one who fired.

The Styggian screeched in fury. It was then that Hashirama was struck with inspiration.

"Hey fish bait!" Hashirama yelled, completely out of character, "Come over here! I got something for you to snack on!"

The giant worm turned its head and charged at the elder Senju. Hashirama prepared himself and then jumped up just as the Styggian surface entering it's mouth.

"Brother!" Tobirama yelled as he saw his brother get swallowed.

The giant worm burrowed back underground. Tobirama wa aobu tot go after the giant monster to avenge his brother's death. Suddenly the ground rumbled and shook. Then a great blast of gore shot from the ground and a huge tree that had pieces of the worm's flesh stuck to it rose up from the spot with Hashirama on top.

"Rest in pieces," Hashirama said, "Hey the gaki was right. Making wise cracks is fun."

Tobirama face palmed at his brother.

A scream of fury alerted the two brothers to the fight between Minato and Silitha.

Minato dodged a strike from the brood mother's claws. The fourth hokage ran up the monster's arm before he slammed his fist into the side of the spider's face. The massive spider stumbled a bit before she teleported again. As Minato landed on the ground he looked up to see the giant spider above him. The arachnid fell to the ground.

Just as she was about to land Minato vanished in a flash of yellow.

Silitha's eyes strained as she tried to peer through the smoke. Minato then burst from the smoke forming a Rasengan in his hand.

The elder Namikaze slammed it into the spider demon's face. The spiraling orb ground into spider's face. The arachnid stumbled backwards as she clutched her face in agony.

Minato then yelled, **"Now!"**

A flurry of Namikaze clones appeared. Each one through a flurry of kunai. Each one hit the giant spider before the seals on them burst into multiple seal that stuck to the spider's body.

Minato then formed a hand sign and growled, **"Destruct!"**

Each seal on the brood mother glowed slightly before they exploded with tremendous force. The brood mother stumbled backwards with blood coming from the blasted areas on her body.

There was a yellow flash above her as Minato appeared above her again. This time he formed a massive Rasengan in his hand.

"Eat this you damn bug!" Minato yelled as he slammed the massive chakra based attack into Silitha's head obliterating it. The arachnid's body fell to the side before it evaporated into dust.

"There you go," Minato panted as he rubbed his sore arm.

Another explosion brought his attention to see the Bijuu surrounding an obviously scared Samael.

"**Wait," **the ancient demon said, **"You shouldn't be fighting me. We should be fighting the humans! They imprisoned you! Treated your hosts like dirt! Together we could prevail and wipe these pathetic humans off the face of the earth!"**

The bijuu stopped as if they were thinking.

"**Sorry horn head," **Kyuubi said, **"Even though getting back at a few of the humans in the world would be nice…killing you will be all the more satisfying! Hit it people!"**

Ichibi focused her power and huge columns of sand burst from the ground and wrapped around Samael's left arm.

"**Sand Burial!"**

A huge amount of pressure was added to samaels' crushing it and severing it from his body.

Nibi appeared next to the great demon and slashed her claws across his chest leaving bloody marks. The cat demon then growled, **"Hellcat Fireball!"**

A jet of purple flames launched from the cat's mouth and singed Samael's flesh. The ancient demon walked backwards with his flesh stinging from the intense heat.

Sanbi appeared swingin his bladed shield forming a large gash on Samael's back. Sanbi shield started to glow as he yelled out, **"Demon Shield Blast!"**

Youki concentrated on the shield's center before it fired nailing Samael in the chest making the demon cry out in pain before he was knocked off his feet and straight into a boulder.

Just as Samael was rising from the ground the Yonbi appeared next to him and said, **"Fore!"**

Samael was then reminded of the ancient human sport called golf as he was launched into the air.

The Yonbi then growled, **"Lava Blast!"**

The monkey demon unleashed a blast of hot lava from his mouth and that struck Samael's lage permanently damaging the appendage.

As the ancient demon fell to one leg he was then grabbed from behind by the Gobi. The man was then knocked to the ground and had one of his wings ripped out. Samael's scream was cut off by a louder one as he felt the dog demon shove his spear into his back. Before he was thrown off.

The dog demon said, **"Thunder Bark."**

The man let out a noise that sounded like a big dog's bark. A large volt of lighting shot from his masked mouth as it struck Samael making him scream even louder in pain.

Samael managed to drive his one good leg into the ground just in time to catch a kick to the face by the slug demon. The impact shattered his left horn. Another kick followed destroying his other one.

The slug demon then took a ball of slime and yelled, **"Acid Slime!"**

The ball of ooze struck Samael's chest and he immediately screamed in pain as the vile liquid ate away at his flesh. He fell onto his side.

He was then grabbed the beetle demon.

"**Don't die on us yet man," **the armored man said, **"We're just getting started."**

The beetle demon's blade tore through Samael's shoulder slicing off his last good arm. He was then sent flying by a powerful right hook that knocked out a bunch of teeth.

The bug man then growled, **"Buzz Kill."**

Insect wings came out of the man's back and started to flutter at an incredible speed. Soon Samael was screaming in agony as incredible waves of pain tore through his body by the sonic waves that the wings were emitting.

When the noise stopped he was immediately kicked in the ribs and then knocked into the air by the eight tails.

"**Ink Blast!" **the bull demon yelled.

A blast of ink was shot from his mouth and nailed Samael in the eye making him scream. The bull demon then swung his sword causing all eight blades on it to launch and fly through the air before piercing multiple parts of Samael's body. Samael's screams of agony echoed throughout the nations.

Finally Kyuubi ran up and slammed his fist into Samael's one remaining knee shattering it like glass. As he last useful limb was destroyed Samael fell to the ground.

Kyuubi growled, **"Fox Fire."**

Light blue flames shot from the Kyuubi's fingertip setting the ancient demon ablaze making him scream in pain. Kyuubi then grabbed Smael and threw him up into th eair. He then drew his katana and jumped up after him. Focusing youki into the blade Kyuubi swung it down splitting Samael in two causing a huge explosion.

Kyuubi looked up at the fireworks before letting out a victory roar. The other bijuu joined him as the humans shouted in victory.

In his sleep Naruto smirked.

Samael was finally dead.

**Epilogue…**

After the end of Samael things were pretty much back to normal.

Everyone returned to their villages with the bijuu from their village in tow. Needless to say a lot of people were shocked and very ashamed of themselves when they saw that their Jinchuuriki and the demons they had hated were separate beings. Needless to say the jinchuuriki were given a lot of apologies. Speaking of the bijuu news of their power reached the daimyos and they now serve as their body guards. Since no body would try fighting a bijuu most transactions now went peacefully.

Naruto eventually married Ino and they are now raising three kids. While Naruto was overjoyed when he found his wife was pregnant he really couldn't have down without the mood swings.

Lee and Sakura married a few weeks after Naruto and Ino did. While Lee didn't get to teach their children about the springtime of youth, much to his horror, he was allowed to teach them Taijutsu…just so long as he didn't tie them to a post and beat on them like his teacher did to them.

Chouji wound up marrying Ayame. When Teuchi found out he was excited that a fan of his cooking was going to be his son in law. Word of Ichiruka's cooking actually spread through mission the Akamichi went on. Ichiruka Ramen is now a nation wide chain.

Sasuke and Haku married and are now have three kids. The youngest being twins, one having the ice bloodline and the other having the Sharingan, while the third has both. There was a lot of competition in the family, but they still managed.

Hinata dated Kiba for a while until Kiba's hormones and canine nature got the better of him. When Hinata found out Kiba was on the bad end of a Jyuuken enhanced slap to the face and a few well powered groin stomps. That was nothing compared to what Hiashi, Hanabi, Tsume, and Hana did to him when they found out. Kiba tried to get Hinata back, but all he did was getting a restraining order. Hinata is currently dating Shino.

Shikimaru wound up tying the knot with Temari. Though if one looked hard enough you would have seen that he had a ball and chain wrapped around his ankles courtesy of his mother. He also had poisoned blades at his back and sand prepared to crush him courtesy of his new in-laws.

Gaara, after becoming the Kazekage, married his secretary. Gaara also became like an uncle to Naruto and Ino's children.

Kankouro pretty much remained single because his habits and look freaked out a lot of girls.

Tsunade eventually stepped down and let Naruto take her place. She is now staying with Jiraiya who has dropped most of his peeping habits since Tsuande threatens to pound him into dust should he ever try.

Everyone else lived on and in peace.

END!

**Cut! Okay wrath of the gods is finally done! Sorry if this one was quick, but at least you got to watch Samael suffer. Anyway since this one is cleared up I think I might try one of the stories I have in my challenges story. You'll figure out which one when you see it. Okay see you!**


End file.
